The Strange Case of Teresa Lisbon & her Consultant
by s-damon-s
Summary: Vingt-cinq histoires à venir, où ils se cherchent, se trouvent, se déchirent, du meilleur au pire... Des larmes au rire. -  Rating T pour certains OS, précisions sur les OS concernés.
1. Airplanes

Hellooo-o !

Me voilà de retour pour vingt-cinq OS (_oh noooon elle va encore nous embêter!_) et un peu plus tôt que prévu. Pas de grand changement par rapport à _'Et tant d'autres histoires'_, juste un résumé à chaque début d'OS. Dans cette série il y aura des histoires qui font suite à des OS de _'Et tant d'autres histoires'_, mais je me suis arrangée pour mettre un récapitulatif à chaque fois.

Oh, j'ai jamais fait de disclaimer mais je ne gagne rien en écrivant mes bêtises, et si le Mentalist m'appartenait, mon cher Bosco ne serait pas mort... ='( - Sans compter les raclées que Lisbon mettrait à Jane...

Assez de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir le premier OS. =)

**

* * *

**

**Résumé:**_ Lisbon a peur du vide, une peur incontrôlable qu'elle a bien du mal à cacher à son consultant lorsqu'elle se retrouve assise à côté de lui dans l'avion les menant à une énième scène de crime. « Rien de gênant hein ? – Rien du tout, promis. »_

_

* * *

_

**Airplanes**

Lisbon se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté de Jane et poussa un profond soupir. Son consultant leva les yeux du livre qu'il avait ouvert pour lui adresser un regard amusé.

-Pas de terroriste à bord de notre avion ? s'enquit-il.

-Ah ah, vous êtes drôle, ironisa-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Vous devriez vous attacher, on ne va pas tarder à décoller, lui conseilla-t-il en désignant sa propre ceinture déjà mise.

Elle grimaça alors que Jane retournait à sa lecture et attrapa la lanière pour la boucler. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et poussa un autre soupir qui attira à nouveau l'attention de l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Il lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Vous n'avez pas peur des décollages n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Bien sûr que non, marmotta-t-elle en fixant intensément le siège devant elle, j'ai pris l'avion plusieurs fois avant aujourd'hui.

-Certes, approuva-t-il. Mais je n'avais jamais été à côté de vous, donc je ne peux pas savoir si vous êtes effrayée ou non.

-La réponse est non, je n'ai pas peur du décollage, trancha-t-elle.

Il la sonda du regard un moment puis haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre non sans avoir basculé son siège en arrière. Lisbon se pencha dans le couloir pour jeter un coup d'œil au reste des passagers. Elle repéra les cheveux roux de VanPelt un peu plus loin, en grande discussion avec Rigsby. Elle fut interrompue dans son observation par le passage des hôtesses de l'air. Elle retint à grand peine un autre soupir et croisa les bras, se renfonçant dans son siège qu'elle avait basculé à son tour, imitant Jane.

Le message du commandant de bord retentit dans les haut-parleurs et elle ferma les yeux.

-Vous avez peur de l'altitude ? s'étonna Jane.

-Non, répondit-elle en se crispant un peu plus alors que les moteurs s'allumaient.

-Si Lisbon, vous êtes morte de peur, vous avez peur de l'altitude ou de l'avion… Les deux peut-être ?

-Fermez-la Jane, marmotta-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait l'appareil se mettre en mouvement.

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses yeux et elle les ferma en adressant une prière à qui pouvait bien l'entendre. Elle détestait plus que tout au monde cette sensation d'être arrachée au sol et de ne tenir en l'air que par le bon-vouloir d'un esprit inconnu. Et puis, elle était flic, elle en avait vu des affaires de crashs.

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter alors que l'avion quittait le sol et elle eut cette même habituelle envie de sortir en courant pour retourner sur la terre ferme.

Les mains de son voisin vinrent délier ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine et il attrapa ses mains. Elle les écrasa dans les siennes et elle l'entendit rire légèrement.

-Doucement femme, je risque d'en avoir encore besoin, plaisanta-t-il en la forçant à relâcher un peu la fermeté de ses doigts.

-Fichez-moi la paix Jane, gronda-t-elle sans rouvrir les yeux.

-Regardez-moi Lisbon, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

-C'est plus facile les yeux fermés.

-Je peux faire disparaître la peur.

-Vous ne m'hypnotiserez pas.

-Lisbon, ouvrez les yeux, souffla-t-il.

Elle gémit mais obéit et plongea dans son regard bleuté. Il lui sourit doucement, comme il aurait souri à une petite fille terrifiée. Mais l'envie de refermer les yeux fut plus forte. Il délivra l'une de ses mains pour aller la poser sur sa joue.

-Rouvrez les yeux Lisbon, insista-t-il. Nous sommes déjà en l'air, le décollage est fini.

-Je n'ai pas peur du décollage, bougonna-t-elle.

-Je sais, c'est tout l'avion qui vous fait peur.

Elle ne chercha même pas à nier, elle se sentait un peu moins nauséeuse maintenant que la sensation du décollage était passée, mais elle se savait en l'air, trop loin du sol et ça suffisait à la terroriser. Ce n'était pas pour rien que d'habitude elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas se retrouver à côté d'un membre de son équipe dans les avions. Elle avait honte de cette peur enfantine, elle se trouvait ridicule.

Mais l'hôtesse la croyant en couple avec Jane –ils avaient passé leurs temps à se disputer comme un vieux couple dans la file d'attente– elle leur avait d'office vendu deux places côte à côte. Elle aurait bien réclamé une autre place mais ça aurait attiré l'attention de son consultant et elle avait eu l'espoir fou qu'elle pourrait faire le voyage sans qu'il n'ait à remarquer sa peur.

-Lisbon, je peux faire disparaître la peur, nous avons quatre heures de vol, ça sera plus confortable si vous me laissez vous aider.

-Mais je ne veux pas que vous m'hypnotisiez, marmotta-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

La main de Jane glissa vers son menton pour la forcer à tourner la tête dans sa direction et elle soupira, rouvrant les yeux.

-Oubliez-moi Jane, le supplia-t-elle.

-Lâchez-moi le contrôle deux secondes et je vous fiche la paix pendant tout le vol Lisbon, je veux juste vous relaxer.

Il lâcha son autre main pour se détacher et se tourner complètement vers elle, il la détacha elle aussi, puis il attrapa son épaule pour la tourner vers lui.

-Je ne vous ferai pas parler Lisbon, je vais juste vous mettre dans une légère transe, vous vous endormirez peut-être d'ailleurs, quand on atterrira je vous réveillerai aussitôt, promis.

Elle sonda un moment son regard bleuté rassurant et eut la bête envie d'accepter. Elle fut cependant interrompue par quelques turbulences. Elle se cala dans son siège, ferma les yeux et tendit tous ses muscles en priant pour que ça passe vite. Elle savait bien sûr que des milliers d'avions voyageaient sans problème chaque jour, mais qui avait dit que la peur était rationnelle ?

-Lisbon…, tenta d'insister son consultant.

-D'accord c'est bon, faîtes-le, céda-t-elle à regret.

-Ouvrez les yeux, lui intima-t-il en attrapant sa main à nouveau.

Il trouva son pouls facilement alors qu'elle acceptait de replonger dans ses yeux.

-Vous me jurez que vous ne me ferez pas parler ? s'assura-t-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Vous avez si peu confiance en moi ? sourit-il.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je réponde à cette question, le railla-t-elle tout en crispant sa main libre sur l'accoudoir lors d'une nouvelle turbulence.

Il sourit, secouant la tête, puis il planta son regard dans le sien pour quelques secondes de silence, voulant s'assurer qu'il avait toute son attention. Il sentait son pouls affolé, signe de sa panique intérieure. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait paru si mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils avaient eu deux places côte à côte.

Lorsqu'il estima qu'elle était assez concentrée il murmura de quoi l'apaiser sans briser le contact visuel. Il eut besoin de plus de temps que la dernière fois avant que son pouls ne commence à ralentir. Puis, il vit son regard commencer à devenir lointain alors qu'il l'emmenait dans un autre pays, rassurant, bien sur terre, là où elle ne risquait rien. Estimant qu'il pouvait rendre les choses plus faciles encore en l'endormant, il lui intima de fermer les yeux. Elle obéit sans résistance aucune, lui lâchant tout contrôle.

Il adorait cette sensation de contrôler les émotions des gens, mais il devait avouer que réussir ce tour de force sur Lisbon, la maniaque du contrôle par excellence, c'était une grande satisfaction personnelle.

Il la réinstalla dans son siège, s'assura qu'elle était toujours aussi détendue, puis il reprit son livre et retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

La première heure passa sans que Lisbon ne bouge, elle avait glissé vers un profond sommeil d'après sa dernière vérification de son état. Il s'en félicitait encore lorsqu'il sentit son épaule soudain alourdie par un poids. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et constata qu'elle était venue s'affaler contre lui. Déstabilisé, il resta immobile un instant puis il remarqua que l'accoudoir entre eux rendait la position de la brune tordue, elle allait avoir mal au dos s'il n'y remédiait pas.

Il la redressa gentiment mais elle revint sur son épaule, tel un aimant. Embarrassé, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, il se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir évité un mal de dos et il la maintint sur son siège un moment d'une main, le temps de relever l'accoudoir, puis il la fit revenir sur son épaule en douceur.

Elle poussa un léger soupir de contentement et il sourit en roulant des yeux avant de reprendre son livre.

Il n'avança que de quelques pages avant de sentir Lisbon bouger. Il porta son attention sur elle et vit qu'elle avait monté ses jambes sur son siège, recroquevillée contre son épaule. Elle bougea encore un peu et finit par laisser glisser sa tête sur son torse, posant l'une de ses mains sur son estomac. Il frissonna violemment et tenta de la remettre en place mais elle grogna dans son sommeil, agrippant sa veste. L'amusement prit le pas sur le malaise et il décida que jamais au grand jamais il n'avouerait à Lisbon ce moment gênant. Il la laissa se blottir contre lui néanmoins.

* * *

Il se lassa de son livre au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, à vrai dire Lisbon lui posait quelques problèmes de concentration. Elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles en dormant et de temps à autre bougeait légèrement, cherchant une autre position tout en restant toujours autant en contact avec lui. A un moment où elle avait niché sa tête dans son cou, il s'était demandé avec inquiétude si elle n'allait pas finir sur ses genoux. Mais à son grand soulagement elle était vite revenue à son épaule, sa main résolument fermée sur son veston.

Il l'observa un moment, amusé par cette proximité inattendue, puis il se dit que ce que Lisbon ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et posa sa tête sur la sienne, fermant les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Jane fut réveillé par la voix du commandant de bord annonçant qu'il était temps d'attacher les ceintures pour l'atterrissage. Il s'occupa d'attacher tant bien que mal la ceinture de Lisbon, toujours étroitement endormie contre lui, puis il boucla la sienne.

Il se surprit à penser qu'il devait profiter des dernières minutes de la sensation agréable du corps fluet pressé contre le sien et malgré lui posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, cette même main qui n'avait pas quitté son veston.

L'avion s'immobilisa quelques instants plus tard et il put se détacher avant d'en faire de même pour Lisbon. Il attendit qu'il y ait un peu d'agitation de la part des passagers puis il retrouva le point de contact de la légère transe qu'il avait provoqué –son poignet– pour la ramener à elle. Juste avant, il avait pris le temps de la redresser doucement pour qu'elle ne soit plus en contact avec lui.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, papillonnant des paupières, puis un sourire toucha ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient atterri. Elle tourna son sourire vers Jane, le remerciant silencieusement. Il lui rendit son sourire sans rien dire et ils se décidèrent à se lever de leurs sièges.

* * *

-Je n'ai rien fait de gênant hein ? demanda Lisbon plus tard alors qu'ils sortaient d'un taxi pour se rendre sur les lieux du crime.

Il s'immobilisa, plongeant son regard bleu dans les yeux verts inquiets de la brunette. Il sourit doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je vous ai promis qu'il ne se passerait rien de gênant, et il n'y a rien eu de gênant, la rassura-t-il.

-Tant mieux, sourit-elle. J'avais peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de ridicule.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avec l'idée de lui dire qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était ridicule mais il se reprit et lui offrit un nouveau sourire. Finalement, garder le souvenir pour lui tout seul était peut-être préférable. Assurément s'endormir contre lui se rangeait du côté des choses ridicules qu'elle craignait.

-Nous y allons ? suggéra-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la maison derrière eux.

-Oui, bien sûr, sourit-elle, toujours ravie. Et merci pour votre aide, ajouta-t-elle avant de passer devant lui.

Jane acquiesça, pensif, puis la suivit. Il chassa les pensées qui entravaient son esprit et s'assura qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, Lisbon semblait plus heureuse ignorante de cet instant tendre qu'elle lui avait offert. Ça resterait son secret à lui seul.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le geste de Lisbon lorsqu'elle attrapa sa manche de veste pour l'approcher de son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant finalement cette odeur étrange mais douce qui l'avait poursuivie, elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de celle de Jane. La question était : comment l'odeur de Jane s'était-elle retrouvée si présente sur ses vêtements ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se figea, la main sur la poignée. Elle fut prise d'un léger vertige alors que d'étranges sensations se rappelaient à elle. Elle hésita un moment à se tourner pour vérifier son intuition auprès de Jane, puis elle secoua la tête et retrouva aisément son rôle d'agent senior, de nouveau sur terre.

Oublié l'avion, oubliée la transe, oublié le trouble, son monde tournait sûrement mieux de cette façon, à l'abri du vide.

* * *

... Vous embarquez pour 25 nouveaux OS ? [Wow, je me surpasse en jeu de mot là...]

Prochain OS mardi ! =)

PS: _Un immense merci aux lecteurs de _California Dream _dans la précédente série. Puisque j'ai un peu créé la confusion, je vous donne mon interprétation [ce qui ne vous empêche pas de voir mon texte différemment ! :)]. Au début de leur relation, Lisbon a fait promettre à Jane que lorsqu'il partirait, il l'hypnotiserait et lui ferait oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Jane a donc hypnotisé Lisbon et elle croit avoir rêvé, elle a oublié toute relation avec Jane. Mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser un mot, lui promettant en quelque sorte de revenir un jour et de lui rendre les souvenirs qu'il a pris. =)_


	2. Handcuffs

Continuons sur une conversation plus... terre à terre, voulez-vous ? =) A vrai dire, c'était supposé être le premier OS à la place d'_Aiplanes_, mais je me suis dit que commencer une série avec mon esprit tordu, ça pouvait faire peur..!

Mercis à **Nono2b**, **Gavroche31**, **Pasca**, **leelou09, ****Sweetylove30, janeandteresa,** **Totallyfan **et **Ship-o-Romane **! =)

**mymy**: Très contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère ne pas te décevoir surtout ! =)

**Enjoy**: Je suis super contente de te savoir de l'aventure ! =) Je suis également ravie que tu ais ri du passage où il se demande si elle va pas finir sur ses genoux, en fait c'est l'idée de départ de l'OS. ^^ Merci mille fois !

**VIVI81**: Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ! A l'origine je suis partie avec l'idée de Lisbon qui envahit l'espace vitale de Jane en dormant, du coup ça a donné moins de chamailleries qu'on pourrait s'y attendre. :) J'ai beaucoup aimé ta lecture de Jane gardant le secret pour lui au fait ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ce fut un plaisir. :)

* * *

**/!\ **_Alarme de l'auteur ! (ouhlalala...) R__ating **T** pour cause de conversation portant sur le sexe, rien de méchant cependant. =)_

**Résumé : **_Jane et Lisbon sont de surveillance, et comme toujours, Jane a prévu de quoi passer le temps… Oui mais voilà, aucun d'eux ne s'étaient attendus à finir sur un sujet aussi… glissant._

* * *

**Handcuffs****.**

-Je pense à quelque chose de noir, déclara Jane.

-Il fait nuit Jane, comment vous voulez que je sache à quoi vous pensez de noir ? s'agaça Lisbon en s'enfonçant dans le siège de sa voiture.

Le consultant soupira et bascula un peu son siège en arrière, croisant les bras tout en fixant le quartier faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires devant lui.

-Je pensais à la voiture là-bas, avoua-t-il finalement en désignant une voiture garée sur le trottoir opposé au leur. A vous, ajouta-t-il.

-Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on joue à ce jeu, se plaignit la brune. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt faire sortir le suspect avec une de vos idées tordues pour qu'on voie où il a caché le corps ?

-Vous en avez marre à ce point ? s'amusa son consultant.

-On attend dans cette voiture depuis deux heures pour rien.

-Il va se montrer, ayez un peu de patience. Maintenant, dîtes-moi à quoi vous pensez.

-Un truc rouge, répondit-elle distraitement, occupée à observer la maison de leur suspect.

Jane se redressa pour parcourir la voiture du regard puis sourit.

-Le foulard que VanPelt a oublié sur le siège arrière, déclara-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avant d'attraper son thermos pour boire un peu de café.

-Je pense à quelque chose de violet, reprit Jane.

-Les volets affreux de la maison d'à côté, répondit-elle en tournant un regard victorieux vers lui.

-Wow, vous m'impressionnez Lisbon, vous êtes de plus en plus rapide, sourit-il.

-Je pense à quelque chose de bleu.

Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda dans la voiture, sans succès. Lisbon était retournée à son observation de la maison du suspect, satisfaite d'avoir occupé son consultant pour un moment.

-Il n'y a rien de bleu, marmotta finalement Jane, boudeur.

-Si, il y a vos yeux, répondit-elle avec naturel, haussant les épaules.

-Vous pensiez à mes yeux ? s'amusa-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea, surprise par sa réaction.

-Vous avez bien pensé à des volets violets il y a quelques minutes…

-Oui mais ça n'avait rien de personnel, sourit-il.

-Vous et vos significations cachées, s'exaspéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il rit légèrement puis bascula son siège, cette fois au maximum, avant de fermer les yeux. Lisbon lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa surveillance.

-J'ai une autre idée de jeu, annonça-t-il en rouvrant les yeux quelques instants plus tard.

-Faîtes-moi rêver, marmotta-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

-Je dis un mot et vous répondez par le premier mot qui vous vient à l'esprit, moi je renchéris, et ainsi de suite.

-C'est pas un truc de psy ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en l'examinant, suspicieuse.

-Les psychologues sont tous des charlatans, rétorqua-t-il, irrité.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme pour le sonder du regard, puis soupira. De toute façon elle n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire.

-Envoyez, céda-t-elle.

-Menottes.

-Pourquoi menottes ?

-Lisbon, vous devez jouer le jeu, se fâcha-t-il.

-Oh très bien, flingue.

-Badge.

-Autorité.

-Désobéissance, sourit-il, insolent.

-Consultant, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Esprit libre.

-Ça fait deux mots ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Non, ça fait une expression, la railla-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux puis réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

-Créateur d'ennuis !

-Vous trichez, ce n'est pas une expression, protesta-t-il. Et puis je ne fais pas que créer des ennuis..!

-Et pourquoi vous prenez tout de suite ça pour vous ? se moqua-t-elle.

-On était en train de parler de moi.

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous. Bon allez, un mot, qu'on enchaîne.

Il feignit un regard noir avant de retrouver le fil de sa pensée.

-Boss grognon.

Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il retrouvait le sourire.

-Punition.

-Menottes ? rit-il.

-Fourrure.

-_Wow_, s'étonna-t-il, la dévisageant.

-Surprise.

-Non, je veux dire wow, c'était une allusion sexuelle, vous me choquez Lisbon.

-Il est deux heures du matin et je m'ennuie, c'est venu comme ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Vous avez toujours ce genre de pensées à deux heures du matin ?

-A votre avis ? s'exaspéra-t-elle, blasée.

-Je ne vous verrai plus jamais pareil.

-Oh arrêtez Jane, c'était juste une association d'idées.

Elle sentait son regard mi-amusé mi-surpris peser sur elle.

-Arrêtez tout de suite de vous imaginer des trucs, ça devient glauque, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je m'imagine quoi selon vous ? sourit-il.

-Oh, on change de jeu ? On devine les pensées perverses de l'autre ? le railla-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un esprit tordu que tout le monde en a un Lisbon.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas un esprit tordu peut-être ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que je pense à ce genre de choses ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Mais enfin Jane, je ne parle pas que de sexe, vous pouvez avoir un esprit tordu sans penser au sexe, la preuve, vous avez un esprit tordu, et vous ne pensez pas au sexe.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que je vous entendrai prononcer le mot sexe trois fois dans la même phrase…

Elle roula des yeux sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire.

-Arrêtez de fantasmer, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ah. Ah, ironisa-t-il. Et qui vous dit que mon esprit tordu ne pense pas au sexe ?

-Vous voulez vraiment continuer cette conversation ?

-C'est vous qui avez commencé, lui rappela-t-il.

-J'ai juste eu le malheur d'avoir une association d'idées.

-Vous avez parlé d'un jouet sexuel, moi présent, j'ai le droit d'être choqué non ?

-Oh pauvre Jane, vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin pour vous expliquer qu'il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur ? le railla-t-elle.

-J'ai toutes les raisons d'avoir peur, vous avez des menottes.

-Et si vous saviez comme je rêve de vous les passer, soupira-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Lisbon ! s'indigna-t-il faussement.

Elle rit légèrement et reposa son thermos.

-Ce fut une nuit très instructive, conclut-il finalement, rieur.

-Vous êtes bête.

-Et vous obsédée.

-N'importe quoi.

-C'est perturbant, moi qui croyais notre relation saine.

-_'Saine' _? releva-t-elle, moqueuse. Vous passez votre temps à me mentir et à me mener en bateau et vous trouvez que nous avons une relation saine ? C'est la meilleure de la soirée.

-Non la meilleure de la soirée c'est vous fantasmant de me menotter et notre relation désormais tâchée par une tension sexuelle de votre part.

-Je ne réponds même pas à ça, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Vous faîtes bien, votre défense est trop faible.

Elle reporta son attention sur la maison un moment puis, dans un soupir lassé, se repositionna dans son siège. Elle vit que Jane l'observait toujours, un sourire en coin, le regard pensif.

-Vous pensez au sexe Jane ? se moqua-t-elle.

-La conversation s'est vite dégradée ce soir, je ferai la prochaine surveillance avec Cho si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Faîtes donc, la tension sexuelle inexistante devrait vous rassurer avec un bouquin de six-cent pages entre vous et le mutisme de Cho, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Tout bien réfléchi je resterai avec vous.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de livre entre nous Lisbon, juste des menottes…

Elle éclata de rire et il la suivit aussitôt, fier de ses bêtises.

-On aurait dû en rester au premier jeu, termina-t-elle en secouant la tête, chassant le rire pour un sourire.

-Oh non, j'en pouvais plus des devinettes, protesta-t-il.

-Oui mais c'est effrayant d'avoir ce genre de conversations avec vous, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle ? Je sais comment on fait vous savez ?

-Jane… marmotta-t-elle, cette fois mal à l'aise.

Il sourit et attrapa les menottes de Lisbon, posées entre eux. Il joua un moment avec puis tourna un regard malicieux vers la brune qui était toujours gênée.

-Et si je vous passais les menottes ?

-Et dire que vous essayez de me faire passer pour l'obsédée…

-Vous croyez que j'avais des pensées sexuelles ?

-Si avant ce soir j'en ai douté, ce n'est plus le cas je vous rassure. Et puis arrêtez de parler de sexe, j'ai eu ma dose.

-Ah bon ? Mais on a rien fait.

-Oh Jane ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Il rit et reposa les menottes à leur place.

-En tout cas, échec ou pas, cette surveillance fut pleine de surprises, je ne vous regarderai plus jamais pareil Teresa… persifla-t-il.

-Oh oui c'est sûr qu'avec tous les fantasmes à mon sujet qui vous ont traversé l'esprit ce soir, vous ne me verrez plus jamais de la même façon, _Patrick_, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Il lui adressa un regard malicieux alors qu'elle souriait, contente de sa répartie. Cependant, elle avait un goût d'inachevé et elle décida d'y remédier :

-Oh, et fantasmez autant que vous voulez: tout ça…

Elle désigna son corps d'un vague signe de main.

-Vous n'y toucherez jamais.

Il rit et se recoucha dans son siège.

-A votre place je n'en serai pas si sûre Lisbon, dit-il finalement, fermant les yeux.

-Bon, j'en ai assez pour ce soir, on rentre, marmotta-t-elle en démarrant le SUV.

-Trouillarde.

-Obsédé.

Leurs deux rires éclatèrent en même temps, et ils se mêlèrent dans la nuit aussi facilement que la vérité s'était emmêlée dans les plaisanteries…

Ils ne verraient plus jamais une paire de menottes de la même façon.

* * *

*Agite le drapeau blanc* ... Toujours là ou vous avez fui ? ^^'

Prochaine histoire... _Naked Heat _! La suite de _Heat Wave_. =) Et pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à jeudi soir, voici un bref rappel de la situation:

_Des suites d'une nuit particulièrement chaude, Jane s'est accidentellement retrouvé nu dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec pour seule aide possible celle de Lisbon.  
__Après les moments les plus gênants de sa vie, il s'est fait une promesse : se venger d'elle._


	3. Naked Heat

Je me rends compte qu'en postant _Naked Heat _juste après _Handcuffs_, je passe pour une obsédée (le comble pour une fille qui n'aime pas vraiment le M)... Mais bon si ça vous plait un minimum, je peux le supporter ! =) Oh, et un dernier détail, étant donné que _Heat Wave _est née grâce à **Pasca**, je tiens à lui dédier cette suite ! =)

Merci beaucoup [...] beaucoup à **Totallyfan**, **Gavroche31**, **LAurore**, **Sweetylove30, ****Ship-o-Romane **et **janeandteresa** ! =)

**FewTime**: Tout d'abord: contente de te savoir de l'aventure. =D Pour le premier OS j'aurai pu faire quelque chose de moins doux de la part de Jane mais en fait l'image de Lisbon s'endormant sur lui était l'idée de départ... donc nous y voilà ! Contente que tu ais aimé. - Pour ta deuxième review, je suis contente que ça t'ait fait sourire c'était mon but après tout. :) Et j'avoue que pour le coup, une telle conversation n'irait pas vraiment dans la série! ^^' L'idée était plus de garder leurs joutes verbales qu'autre chose, et ta review m'indique que je n'ai pas trop mal réussi, ça me réjouit. :) Merci !

**mymy**: Oh tu m'en vois super heureuse alors ! Promis je vais continuer. Oh, et quelle expression ! respect :) Merci !

* * *

**Rappel **: _Des suites d'une nuit particulièrement chaude, Jane s'est accidentellement retrouvé nu dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec pour seule aide possible celle de Lisbon. Après les moments les plus gênants de sa vie, il s'est fait une promesse : se venger d'elle._

* * *

**Naked Heat**

Lisbon se glissa sous la douche avec plaisir. Elle avait passé la journée sur le terrain, avait enchaîné des arrestations musclées et avait avalé bien trop de cafés pour sa santé. En rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle avait commencé par se jeter sur son lit pour faire une légère sieste. Elle avait dormi une heure complète, puis, affamée, elle avait commandé un dîner dans sa chambre.

Maintenant elle savourait toutes les nuances de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles tendus et se laissa aller à s'asseoir sous le jet d'eau. Elle resta près de vingt minutes sous sa douche, puis sortit enfin pour attraper une serviette et se sécher. Elle enroula la serviette autour d'elle puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour attraper son t-shirt-pyjama.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise, mais dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, son sac avait disparu. Elle fouilla toute la chambre avec vigueur puis poussa un cri de rage.

-_Jane _!

Elle pesta contre son affreux consultant, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il allait se venger, mais d'une façon aussi vicieuse ? Franchement, il n'y avait pas plus puéril qu'un Jane vexé. Elle soupira et retourna dans la salle de bain pour enfiler le peignoir. Elle poussa un autre cri de rage, il était allé jusqu'à entrer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle était sous la douche pour lui enlever aussi le peignoir... La serviette était minuscule, était-ce normal ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion, puis secoua la tête.

-Non, il n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à mettre une serviette plus petite, dit-elle à voix haute.

Son téléphone l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne se mette à chercher une façon digne de se sortir de la situation. Elle vit la photo du consultant endormi sur son divan apparaître à l'écran et elle soupira.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Jane, marmotta-t-elle.

-Vous avez un problème Lisbon ? s'enquit-il innocemment.

-Ca vous amuse de tuer mes nerfs, hein ?

-Je viens tout de suite vous porter assistance !

Elle aurait voulu protester mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Quelques instants plus tard, il frappa à sa porte.

-Si vous croyez que je vais vous ouvrir, vous vous...

Il y eut un léger bip, une lumière verte à côté de la poignée, et Jane entra tout sourire. Oui bien sûr, où avait-elle la tête ? Il lui avait forcément volé son pass pour venir jouer son tour.

-Oh Lisbon, vous êtes _nue _! feint-il de s'offusquer avec un immense sourire.

-Jane allez-vous en ! protesta-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

-Je ne louperai ce spectacle pour rien au monde, la vengeance est vraiment douce.

-Je crois que je vais vous frapper... Vous m'avez laissé mon arme ?

-Déchargée, répondit-il dans un sourire en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Vous pourriez au moins vous retourner Jane, c'est gênant ! protesta-t-elle en resserrant la serviette sur elle.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant, rétorqua-t-il. Vous n'avez pas besoin de salle de musculation, _vous_...

-Oh je vous déteste, je vous jure que je vous déteste, bougonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Elle attrapa le drap d'une main et l'enroula de son mieux autour d'elle, en plus de la serviette. Jane émit un léger sifflement moqueur et croisa les bras.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher je vous jure, j'appréciais vraiment la vue.

-Oh arrêtez ça je vous prie, le rôle du voyeur -ou pervers je n'ai pas encore décidé- ça ne vous va pas du tout.

-Je manque un peu d'entraînement c'est vrai, sourit-il en se décollant du mur pour s'approcher d'elle. Mais il y a dans mes plans un peu de changement de ce côté-là.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que je peux vous casser un bras très rapidement ?

Il sourit et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se reprit avant de reculer, il aurait été idiot qu'elle tombe sur son lit en voulant l'éviter, la situation était assez gênante comme ça. Elle vit les mains de Jane se lever vers elle avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et il attrapa fermement deux bouts de son précieux drap.

-Lâchez _tout de suite _ce drap, le menaça-t-elle.

-Sinon..?

-Je vous jure que vous ne voulez pas savoir.

Il haussa les sourcils, provocateur jusqu'au bout, puis tira légèrement sur sa main droite. Une épaule de Lisbon fut dénudée. Elle faillit arrêter de respirer.

L'ennui dans cette situation, c'était que si elle le frappait ou le repoussait, elle finirait forcément en mauvaise posture. Dans le cas A, il la dénuderait pour se venger, dans le cas B, il entraînerait le drap avec lui. Elle savait que lui le ferait, contrairement à elle, il n'avait ni morale ni gêne. En tout cas pas quand ça la concernait elle.

-Vous savez ce que je veux Lisbon ? sourit-il, carnassier.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix et que je dois accéder à votre requête.

Il acquiesça, tout sourire, on aurait presque dit un enfant le matin de Noël. Lisbon eut un fort besoin de le frapper qu'elle réprima derrière un soupir lourd.

-Excusez-vous.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

-Vous m'avez insulté et humilié, vous me devez des excuses.

-Espèce de..! commença-t-elle, les yeux noirs de rage.

Il émit un son joueur en tirant légèrement sur sa main gauche, dénudant l'autre épaule.

-Jane ! s'offusqua-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de remonter le drap.

-J'attends...

-Et vous attendrez longtemps, il est hors de question que je m'excuse, _jamais _!

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-Non: allez-vous faire voir.

-Vous d'abord, sourit-il.

Et il tira un coup sec, des deux mains.

Le drap tomba sur le sol et Lisbon poussa un glapissement entre l'indignation et la surprise. Elle serra la serviette autour de sa poitrine comme si sa vie en dépendait sous les yeux rieurs de Jane.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas vous excuser ? insista-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Cette fois, elle oublia le lit et faillit tomber en arrière, il la rattrapa par le bras et la ramena contre lui, par réflexe.

Il la sentit se figer dans ses bras, une main toujours crispée sur sa précieuse serviette, puis il l'entendit déglutir difficilement et enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, glissant sa main de son bras vers son dos. Elle frissonna mais ne répondit pas au baiser, bien trop choquée.

Lorsqu'il se décala, confus, elle était aussi rouge que l'affreux tapis.

-Ok, c'était quoi _ça _? marmotta-t-elle.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan... Je peux recommencer ? Je dois _absolument _comprendre.

-Et vous ne me réembrasserez absolument _pas _Jane. Maintenant, je veux mes vêtements.

-Mais on a à peine commencé à s'embrasser... plaisanta-t-il, de nouveau en contrôle.

Elle le poussa vers la porte en bougonnant et le força à sortir dans le couloir.

-Et ne revenez pas sans mes vêtements !

-Promis. Oh, et Lisbon ?

Elle se tourna pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait et se retrouva embrassée la seconde suivante. Il ne resta pas longtemps contre ses lèvres, juste le temps de mettre Lisbon sens dessus-dessous.

Il eut la tête de quelqu'un qui réfléchit, puis un sourire illumina son visage.

-Maintenant je sais définitivement d'où ça vient, sourit-il, ravi.

Et il fila joyeusement, la laissant seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel à se demander si on pouvait perdre sa fierté et la raison dans la même journée. A croire qu'avec Patrick Jane, tout était possible.

La prochaine fois, elle doublerait le pourboire nécessaire pour faire enlever les vêtements de Jane de sa chambre alors même qu'il dormait. Et on verrait, qui d'eux deux gagnerait.

* * *

Et voilàààà... Vous comprenez mieux _Heat Wave _maintenant ? ^^' Bon, dans ce cas, je pars me cacher !

Enfin, non, d'abord, je vous laisse le résumé du prochain OS que je posterai samedi. Il s'appelle "Allô ?" et il part du principe que quelques temps ont passé depuis la saison 3.

_"Une équipe de San Francisco réquisitionne les services de Lisbon pour une journée.  
Tout au long de ladite journée, Jane l'appelle régulièrement, faisant naître exaspération et amusement…  
Mais s'il y avait une raison particulière à ses appels ?"_


	4. Allô ?

Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu mon OS sur l'alliance de Jane dans la première série, mais il faut vous dire que j'ai écrit celui-ci peu après. J'étais donc encore sous l'influence de "partons du principe que quelques années de plus ont passé". Vous me direz ce que ça donne selon vous. =)

Mercis (mille fois) à **Ship-o-Romane**, **leelou09**, **Totallyfan**, **Sweetylove30**, **Pasca**, **Nono2b**, **Gavroche31 **et **LAurore**. Ca fait plaisir de vous savoir de l'aventure ! \o/

**lisa**: Je suis contente que Handcuffs t'ait plu à ce point ! =)

**FewTime**: Pile à temps ! =) Figure-toi que cet OS est un prétexte pour expliquer pourquoi Jane s'est retrouvé nu la première fois, parce que je n'étais pas en accord avec la justification de la chaleur. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Le baiser c'était une impulsion du moment et j'avaid un peu peur de le laisser... Donc là encore ça me fait plaisir! (Tout me fait plaisir en fait...^^) J'espère ne pas avoir à te décevoir en tout cas ! =)

* * *

**Résumé** :

_Une équipe de San Francisco réquisitionne les services de Lisbon pour une journée. Tout au long de ladite journée, Jane l'appelle, faisant naître exaspération et amusement… Mais s'il y avait une raison plus profonde à ses appels ?_

* * *

**Allô ?**

Le téléphone de Lisbon s'alluma sur le siège passager de son SUV et la sonnerie retentit peu après. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait et leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre, gardant son autre main sur le volant.

-Lisbon ? s'enquit une voix endormie.

-Jane il est six heures du matin, pourquoi vous m'appelez ?

-C'est bien aujourd'hui que vous allez filer un coup demain aux flics de San Francisco avec leur affaire de drogue, non ?

-C'est bien aujourd'hui, confirma-t-elle, je suis sur la route.

-Vous n'y restez pas trop longtemps hein ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Mais non, sourit-elle en secouant la tête. Je serai de retour à Sacramento ce soir. Maintenant retournez dormir Jane, vous avez une enquête à résoudre aujourd'hui.

-Vous n'aimez pas que je vous appelle ?

Elle roula des yeux, amusée.

-Ce n'est pas la question, il est six heures du matin et j'aimerai me concentrer sur la route pour éviter d'avoir un accident si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Oh, oui bien sûr, approuva-t-il. Vous rentrez bien ce soir alors ?

-Vous devenez agaçant, je vais raccrocher...

-Bonne journée Lisbon, sourit-il, fier d'avoir atteint les limites.

-Bonne journée Jane, répondit-elle en laissant un sourire éclairer son visage. Et ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises !

-Je n'ai rien entendu, la liaison doit être mauvaise, à plus tard Lisbon !

Il raccrocha aussitôt et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Si elle devait choisir quelqu'un dans son entourage pour être l'enquiquineur numéro un, Jane montait sur le haut du podium, sans aucun joker. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'à six heures du matin, alors qu'elle roulait vers une mission qu'elle jugeait barbante, un tel appel avait au moins le mérite d'améliorer son humeur.

* * *

En plein briefing, Lisbon sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche de jean. Elle se pinça les lèvres et adressa un regard d'excuses aux trois flics présents avant de se lever pour aller prendre l'appel dans le couloir désert. Elle eut des envies de meurtre en voyant le nom de Jane s'afficher sur l'écran.

-Lisbon, vous en avez mis du temps ! s'étonna son consultant.

-J'étais en réunion, marmotta-t-elle.

-Oh, vous avez pris connaissance de leur enquête ? Elle est intéressante ?

-Ce sont des détails confidentiels Jane, soupira-t-elle. Et puis pourquoi vous m'appelez de toute façon ? Il est onze heures, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

-Non, je m'ennuie, déplora-t-il d'une voix boudeuse. Cho a refusé que j'aille avec lui voir la famille de la victime, ajouta-t-il. Vous y croyez ? M'écarter moi de l'enquête ?

-Vous avez révélé publiquement que le père de famille avait une liaison dans le dos de sa femme et vous les avez tous humiliés, vous vous demandez toujours pourquoi Cho a refusé que vous y alliez ?

-C'est ce qu'il a dit aussi, marmotta-t-il. Vous faîtes quoi ?

-Je retourne en réunion Jane.

-Eh bien je retourne à mon ennui, soupira-t-il. Vous me ramènerez un souvenir ?

-Au revoir Jane.

Elle sourit et raccrocha en roulant des yeux. Puis, d'humeur moins sombre, elle retourna en salle de réunion s'informer des avancements de ses collègues de la journée.

* * *

A peine avait-elle fini sa glace faisant office de dessert que Lisbon sentit son téléphone portable vibrer. Son coéquipier de la journée lui adressa un coup d'œil amusé alors qu'elle sortait le téléphone de sa poche.

-Petit copain envahissant ? s'enquit-il.

-Hmm, je dirai plus consultant agaçant, répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner du banc du parc où ils s'étaient assis pour surveiller leur cible.

Elle s'arrêta à une distance qu'elle jugea suffisante pour ne pas être entendue de l'autre flic tout en s'assurant qu'elle avait toujours en vue la cible, au cas où. Puis, elle décrocha.

-Lisbon, vous mettez beaucoup trop de temps à répondre, se plaignit immédiatement Jane.

-Jane vous m'avez appelé il y a à peine deux heures, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Et si vous me répondez que vous vous ennuyez je raccroche.

Il y eut un moment de silence où elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Puis, timidement, la voix de Jane avoua :

-Vous me manquez.

Elle rit légèrement et rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille, comme si ça allait la rapprocher de son correspondant.

-Je reviens ce soir, je ne suis partie que depuis ce matin.

-Oui mais juste avant il y a eu le week-end, argua-t-il.

-Trois jours et je vous manque déjà ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est pas aussi drôle quand vous n'êtes pas là, marmonna-t-il tout bas, apparemment mal à l'aise.

Elle se racla la gorge, un peu gênée.

-Cho ne vous a pas donné de directives ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

-Si, je suis sur la route pour rendre visite au cousin de la victime, apparemment ils s'étaient battus il y a quelques temps.

-Vous y allez seul ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en n'entendant aucune réponse puis…

-Jane ! Vous avez pris cette décision seul ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma patronne aujourd'hui Lisbon, l'entendit-elle rire.

-Vous mériteriez que ça tourne mal.

-Ne dîtes pas ça, si ça tourne mal vous vous en voudrez. Et puis vous tenez trop à moi pour le souhaiter vraiment, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

-Vous prendriez feu, je boirais mon verre d'eau, gronda-t-elle avant d'ajouter : _lentement_.

Elle l'entendit rire un peu plus et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement de son côté.

-Je dois vous laisser Lisbon, je suis arrivé. Amusez-vous bien et revenez vite !

-Jane attendez !

-Oui ?

-… Faîtes attention quand même hein ?

-A plus tard Lisbon, souffla-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de protester et elle secoua la tête, exaspérée une fois encore.

Cependant elle retrouva l'autre agent avec un sourire rayonnant, et c'était tellement rare de sa part.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer alors qu'elle observait les deux agents interroger leur suspect interpelé, Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond, devinant d'avance qui l'appelait. Jane lui avait fichu la paix quatre heures d'affilées, c'était trop beau pour durer. Son coéquipier lui adressa un coup d'œil malicieux et croisa les bras.

-Il vous aime bien votre consultant agaçant, fit-il remarquer.

Elle lui fit un sourire ironique puis sortit de la pièce pour aller s'isoler plus loin et enfin répondre.

-Vous en mettez un temps Lisbon, vous ne vouliez pas me parler ou quoi ?

-Jane, je travaille, soupira-t-elle.

-Moi aussi figurez-vous, enfin, pas maintenant, là j'ai fini.

-Vous avez résolu l'enquête ? s'étonna-t-elle, tout agacement envolé.

-Disons que mon pressentiment quant au cousin s'est vérifié, triompha-t-il.

-Il a été arrêté ?

-Cho est en train de le cuisiner, mais en fouillant sa maison VanPelt et Rigsby ont trouvé l'arme du crime pleine d'empreintes… Personnellement ça me suffit et je crois que ça suffira aux autres aussi.

-Pas trop de grabuge ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi il y aurait forcément du grabuge ? Et puis arrêtons de parler du travail, c'est barbant. Vous passez une bonne journée ?

-Je suppose que si vous essayez de changer de sujet c'est que oui vous avez encore créé un bordel sans nom.

Elle l'entendit marmonner et roula des yeux, exaspérée par son comportement enfantin.

-Vous rentrez bientôt ? demanda-t-il finalement, pour faire oublier ses bêtises sans doute.

-Nous avons arrêté quelqu'un, je pense qu'après un rapide rapport je serai libérée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ils avaient besoin de vous de toute façon ? Vous êtes bien mieux au CBI, marmotta-t-il.

-C'est un test de mes capacités d'adaptation Jane, je vais devoir vous le répéter combien de fois ? Ça fait une semaine que je vous le dis.

-Vous prendrez la route vers quelle heure ? éluda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas… vers dix-neuf ou vingt heures, ça dépendra des autres.

-Ça veut dire que vous n'allez pas être de retour au CBI ce soir ?

-Je suis désolée.

Il ne répondit pas et elle sut qu'il avait arrêté de préparer son thé, elle ne l'entendait plus bouger et elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa respiration.

-Je dois y retourner Jane, annonça-t-elle au bout d'un instant de silence de plus. Soyez sage, ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle s'y était attendue. Elle termina l'appel et regarda sa montre, l'heure lui arracha un soupir alors qu'elle retournait travailler. Cette fois, aucun sourire ne trouva le chemin de ses lèvres.

* * *

L'air de rock qui envahissait l'habitacle de son SUV fut compromis par la sonnerie de son téléphone, posé sur le siège passager. Elle vit le nom de Jane s'afficher et sourit, prenant immédiatement l'appel.

-Wow, vous répondez vite, vous êtes débarrassée des accapareurs de patronne ? plaisanta la voix de son consultant.

-Je suis sur la route, sourit-elle. Vous êtes toujours au CBI ?

-Une dernière tasse de thé et je repars, avoua-t-il. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Longue et ennuyeuse, les dealers à San Francisco ne courent pas très vite qui plus est. Et vous ?

-Longue et ennuyeuse, le cousin a avoué trop vite.

Lisbon sourit et comme précédemment, se surprit à coller le téléphone contre son oreille.

-Je dois vous laisser Jane, je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai besoin de toute ma tête pour conduire.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. Rentrez bien alors.

-Vous aussi.

Il émit un son d'acquiescement puis ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique du SUV et accéléra légèrement en voyant les vingt-trois heures annoncées.

* * *

Lisbon n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant que la silhouette familière de Jane ne quitte le bâtiment du CBI. Elle le vit approcher de sa DS les yeux fixés sur le sol, songeur. Le lampadaire au-dessus d'elle lui permettait de le voir nettement, il semblait un peu triste. Mais lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête et la vit appuyée contre le capot de sa voiture, un immense sourire illumina ses traits.

-Hey, souffla-t-il avec douceur.

-Hey, répondit-elle en sortant les mains de son dos.

Il rit légèrement en voyant qu'elle tenait un muffin où une bougie allumée trônait fièrement.

-J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, avoua-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait.

-C'est parfait.

-Bon anniversaire Jane.

-Vous n'aviez pas oublié hein ?

Elle avait l'impression de lui avoir fait le plus beau cadeau du monde, et rien que pour ça elle ne regretta pas de l'avoir fait attendre toute la journée avant de prononcer ces mots.

-Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle. Bon vous la soufflez cette bougie ? Elle va fondre sur votre muffin.

Il rayonnait lorsqu'il prit le gâteau de ses mains et porta la bougie à ses lèvres pour la souffler. Lisbon applaudit légèrement puis se redressa du capot de la DS.

-Le cadeau est aussi fait avec les moyens du bord, avoua-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet qu'elle avait posé sur la voiture derrière elle.

-Le cadeau n'était pas une obligation, sourit-il avec des yeux brillants de malice.

Elle se contenta de lui faire signe d'ouvrir en souriant. Elle le regarda déchirer consciencieusement le papier et put lire sa surprise en découvrant un simple cadre photo.

Elle avait retrouvé cette photo en rangeant son bureau quelques jours plus tôt. C'était VanPelt qui l'avait prise le jour de son anniversaire, elle avait amené un appareil photo et avait insisté pour que tous y passent. En voyant cette photo-ci, prise par un autre agent qui passait, Lisbon n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander un double, elle aimait bien y voir son équipe si soudée. VanPelt et Rigsby étaient en grande conversation assis à une table de la cuisine alors que Cho, assis avec eux, observait avec l'un de ses rares sourires Lisbon et Jane derrière les autres, dans l'une de leur discrète conversation à mi-voix, chacun un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Merci Lisbon, lui sourit-il enfin en s'approchant pour l'enlacer brièvement.

Elle posa une main dans son dos, acceptant l'étreinte, puis il se recula et regarda la photo avec un sourire. Elle s'appuya sur la DS derrière elle à nouveau, contente que ce cadeau lui plaise, elle avait eu peur qu'il le rejette, un peu comme il préférait s'attacher au moins de monde possible. Cette photo comptait pour elle, et voir qu'il en allait de même pour lui, ça lui faisait du bien.

-Je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle en se redressant.

-Il est minuit moins une minute, annonça-t-il, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

-Il vous reste encore un peu d'anniversaire, sourit-elle.

-Ça veut dire que j'ai encore droit à un vœu ?

-Oui mais vous avez intérêt à réfléchir vite, s'amusa-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà réfléchi.

Elle n'aurait su dire lequel, mais elle percevait un changement dans son regard auparavant pétillant. Elle comprit son vœu lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Jane toucher sa joue. Elle rougit violemment alors qu'il restait plus longtemps que nécessaire. Enfin, il se redressa, toujours proche, il arborait un sourire doux, un peu charmeur aussi.

-Vous m'avez vraiment manqué Lisbon, restez au CBI à l'avenir, déclara-t-il en fin de compte.

-Ça ne dépend pas de moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, encore un peu gênée.

-Il est minuit, mon anniversaire est fini, déplora-t-il.

-Il sera véritablement fini à minuit une Jane, profitez de votre dernière minute, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en le contournant.

-Vous partez ?

Il paraissait presque déçu, mais c'était Jane, elle n'aurait juré de rien.

-Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Bonne nuit Jane.

-Bonne nuit Lisbon.

Et elle tourna les talons après un sourire, comme elle aurait terminé une conversation téléphonique un peu plus magique que les précédentes.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte de son SUV lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle. A peine tournée, elle vit Jane la rattraper avant de la coller doucement contre la portière et de lui donner le baiser le plus étourdissant qu'elle ait reçu depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il libéra ses lèvres, il était radieux.

-Il est minuit une, se justifia-t-il, et 'bonne nuit' c'était définitivement trop conventionnel.

-Oui bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle en levant une main vers ses boucles blondes pour les ébouriffer.

Il rit légèrement, la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

-Peut-être que maintenant vous allez pouvoir me laisser rentrer me coucher ? suggéra-t-elle non sans un sourire délicieux.

-Non, je vous ai récupéré, je vous garde, protesta-t-il.

-Je reviendrai demain matin à la première heure, promis.

-Bon, dans ce cas… J'aurai droit à un autre baiser si je vous relâche ?

-Vos vœux sont passés.

-Oui mais vous êtes encore là.

-Vous m'agacez, soupira-t-elle.

-Je sais, sourit-il, enfantin.

-Si vous le savez pourquoi vous continuez ?

-Parce que c'est ma façon de vous faire garder le sourire peu importe la distance nous séparant.

Il embrassa son front puis la relâcha, il garda cependant sa main dans la sienne un moment, silencieux, un peu comme on cherche un courage qui ne vient pas.

-A demain, souffla-t-il en la libérant.

-A demain Jane.

Elle ouvrit sa portière et monta en voiture alors qu'il tournait les talons pour retourner à sa DS, un sourire pensif illuminant encore un peu ses traits.

* * *

Lisbon se glissa sous ses couvertures en songeant que la journée avait été longue mais que les quelques minutes de sa soirée valaient toutes les journées longues et ennuyantes du monde. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la lumière de son téléphone dans le noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en roulant des yeux et attrapa son portable qui commençait à sonner.

-Je ne vous réveille pas ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Jane.

-Je viens juste de me coucher.

-Tant mieux… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Pourquoi je vous en voudrai Jane ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Il avait apparemment quelque chose à lui dire mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle était habituée à ses hésitations, à la difficulté quasi-maladive qu'il avait à se livrer. Mais elle avait appris à le laisser venir avec le temps.

-Je v… Je… Je tiens beaucoup à vous Lisbon, murmura-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Je sais, sourit-elle doucement.

-Si vous le savez pourquoi vous m'acceptez ?

-Parce que c'est ma façon de vous faire garder le sourire peu importe la distance nous séparant Jane…

Elle sut qu'il souriait légèrement, peu importe où il était.

-Vous ne raccrochez pas hein ? souffla-t-il.

-Non, je ne raccroche pas. Mais je vais m'endormir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tant que vous ne raccrochez pas.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas seul Jane, le rassura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Peu importe où on m'envoie à travers la Californie, peu importe vos âneries, vous ne serez pas seul.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'il lui était plus que reconnaissant pour ses mots. Elle l'écouta respirer plus fortement, comme s'il luttait contre des larmes. Elle sut qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour chercher un peu de réconfort, ce réconfort si rare qu'elle se savait seule à pouvoir lui procurer.

-Bonne nuit Jane, murmura-t-elle.

Il eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer sa voix, puis enfin il lui répondit :

-Bonne nuit Teresa.

Elle sourit et garda le téléphone sur l'oreiller. Elle savait qu'il aurait besoin d'entendre sa présence quelques instants de plus avant de raccrocher. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui demandait, mais jamais il n'avait tenté d'avouer qu'il l'aimait. Cependant elle n'avait pas menti en disant le savoir. Elle l'avait su avant même que Jane en personne ne le comprenne vraiment.

-Jane ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix un peu engourdie par les prémices du sommeil.

-Hmm..?

-Je vous aime aussi.

-… Merci.

-Dormez maintenant, d'accord ?

Il émit un son d'acquiescement puis il raccrocha enfin. Lisbon referma son téléphone et le reposa à tâtons sur sa table de nuit. Avant de se laisser envahir par le bien-être d'un repos bien mérité, elle songea qu'assurément ses relations avec les autres êtres humains avaient toujours été compliquées, particulièrement celle qu'elle entretenait avec son consultant.

Mais à bien y penser, si elle devait choisir dans son entourage quelqu'un qui méritait toute son affection, Jane montait sur le haut du podium… Sans aucun joker.

* * *

... J'ai un peu peur de vos réactions. Mais bon, envoyez sans hésiter, je suis parée ! (ou pas...^^')

Prochain post, lundi soir ou mardi matin selon ma charge de travail... L'histoire n'est autre que "_Sleeping On The Couch 2_". =) "_Sleeping On The Couch_" étant le premier OS de ma série précédente. Je posterai un récapitulatif avant la courte histoire. =]


	5. Sleeping on the Couch 2

Wow ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que cet OS vous plairait ! Je ne me remets pas de toutes vos reviews, merci ! =)

Je suis un peu désolée de la longueur du texte... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Mille mercis à **leelou09**, **LAurore**, **janeandteresa**, **Totallyfan**, **solealuna**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **filament-de-lune **et **Nono2b **! =D

**Elise**: Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu à ce point ! J'avais justement peur que le ship soit pas assez ou trop poussé suivant les avis, donc ça fait plaisir de lire que c'était "juste assez". :) Merci !

**mymy**: Ahah, merci beaucoup, j'ai bien ri en lisant ta première phrase. ^^ Je suis contente d'avoir éveillé un tel enthousiasme ! :)

**Pasca**: Non je ne me savais pas trop forte ^^' Si tu le dis hein ? j'y crois pas trop mais ton enthousiasme m'a fait super plaisir ! =) J'espère que cette minuscule suite à Sleeping On The Couch te plaira !

**Quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas laissé de nom **_(désolée)_: Un mot qui m'est allé droit au coeur, merci beaucoup ! :)

**Mystic-Dream**: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que les 4 t'aient plu. J'ai moi-même un faible pour cet OS, surtout pour la conversation de la fin que j'ai écrite et réécrite cent fois, donc ta review m'a fait très plaisir. :) Merci encore !

**FewTime**: J'ai été super enthousiasmée par ta review (comme toujours :D). Je gardais cet OS depuis un moment parce qu'il me faisait un peu peur. J'ai failli le poster plusieurs fois dans la 1ère série. :) - J'ai relu vite fait l'OS et effectivement, Lisbon lève beaucoup les yeux au ciel... ^^' En tout cas tu as eu l'air d'apprécier tous les aspects et ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir (je le dis tout le temps mais c'est vrai!). Oh, et la référence au dernier épisode n'est pas volontaire, je l'avais écrit avant en fait. :) Ta métaphore du gâteau est... délicieuse ! ^^ Ta review fut du bonheur en barre! Merci! :)

**Prisci**: Wow, ça fait super plaisir de lire une review avec un tel cri et un si gentil compliment ! :) Merci !

* * *

**Rappel**: _Jane a du mal à dormir et suggère à Lisbon d'être son remède miracle en partageant le canapé avec lui le temps d'une nuit. D'abord totalement opposée à l'idée, au cours de la nuit, elle se trouve tentée d'accepter et, malgré ses croyances, se laisse aller à dormir dans les bras de son adorable consultant… Deux mois plus tard, qu'en est-il ?_

* * *

**Sleeping on the couch 2**

Lisbon poussa un profond soupir et fit craquer son dos alors que son ordinateur s'éteignait. Il était deux heures du matin et elle était enfin venue à bout de ce fichu rapport qui l'avait tourmentée pendant deux longues journées. Elle le relirait le lendemain, pour l'instant elle avait terriblement besoin de sommeil.

Elle regarda son canapé et laissa un léger sourire s'installer au souvenir qu'il évoquait en elle. Elle avait souvent pensé ces deux derniers mois à la nuit qu'elle avait partagé avec Jane sur ce canapé –en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. C'était stupide de s'accrocher à ce souvenir, elle en était vite arrivée à cette conclusion. Depuis ce jour, tant de choses les avaient éloignés que le souvenir ressemblait plus à une sorte de rêve, un rêve tendre qui lui faisait du bien, qui lui rappelait que tout n'était pas toujours noir avec Jane.

Un nouveau meurtre de John LeRouge s'était mis en travers de leur route et la victime se trouvant être une agente du CBI, Jane avait pris toute la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Elle avait vu la peur dans son regard lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers elle. Comme toujours, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, mais depuis, Jane s'était fait distant avec tous. Toujours agaçant, toujours insupportablement désobéissant, mais beaucoup moins présent.

Elle soupira et éteignit la lumière de son bureau pour lui préférer la petite lampe à côté de son canapé, elle y dormirait seule. Et elle n'aurait jamais songé un jour souhaiter la présence de Jane à ses côtés pour dormir.

Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste du bureau entre deux lamelles du store fermé. Elle remarqua la silhouette de son consultant sur son canapé de cuir et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage d'aller le rejoindre, s'allonger à côté de lui et oublier les deux derniers mois, retrouver sa chaleur et sa douceur, son silence réconfortant.

Elle s'en sentit coupable, Jane ne pouvait pas être cette présence-là, ni être rassurant, elle était idiote d'y songer.

Alors, dans un énième soupir, elle attrapa sa couverture et se coucha sur son propre canapé, se blottissant face au dossier. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier à quel point son agaçant consultant lui manquait. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle n'était pas de taille face à ses démons.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle plongeait lentement mais sûrement vers le sommeil, elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et se fermer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle loupa un battement de cœur en sentant une odeur familière l'envahir alors même que le canapé s'affaissait derrière elle. Le moment suivant, un bras s'était enroulé autour de sa taille et elle sentit une main légère dégager ses cheveux de sa nuque pour les remplacer par un front dans un contact doux, presque naturel.

-J'avais froid, chuchota la voix de Jane.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, cette excuse lui suffisait, elle l'adopterait le lendemain, quand la réalité les rattraperait. Pour l'instant, elle voulait profiter de cette trêve qu'il leur offrait et colla son dos à son torse avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, bercée par le souffle chaud de Jane sur sa nuque. Elle attrapa sa main et lia leurs doigts, puis elle se laissa emporter par son besoin de sommeil.

Elle savait d'avance que le lendemain matin il ne serait plus là, mais ça ne lui importait pas. C'était un souvenir de plus, un souvenir tendre qui lui rappellerait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, que tout n'était pas vain...

Parce qu'un bol de tendresse fait toujours plus de bien qu'une tasse de café.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé..? =)

Le prochain s'appelle "_Essayons-nous_". Et en attendant jeudi soir, je vous poste le résumé:

_"Jane a le suspect, Jane a le lieu, Jane a le plan parfait pour que la vérité éclate...  
Oui mais voilà, pour la victoire, il doit convaincre Lisbon d'enfiler cette fichue robe trop courte qu'elle ne mettra JA-MAIS... A leurs risques et périls."_

[Comment ça mon humour est franchement douteux ? ... ]


	6. Essayons nous

Et une nouvelle bêtise pour vous amuser, une !

Beaucoup de mercis à **leelou09**, **Nono2b**, **solealuna**, **Pasca**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **Totallyfan **et **Sweeylove30**. You made my days ! =)

**Prisci**: Ca fait deux super compliments, merci énormément ! (Si seulement Bruno Heller pouvait m'entendre, il souffrirait ! ^^)

**Enjoy**: Ah ah j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review. ^^ Le pire c'est que je n'aime pas le café... il me faut un Jane ! Merci en tout cas ! :)

**FewTime**: Je poste vite, c'est ma faute. :) J'ai été très heureuse de lire que tu as aimé cette petite suite, et oui, la fin était bien un rappel ! Oh, et merci pour tes si gentils compliments, vraiment. :)

* * *

**Résumé: **_Jane a le suspect, Jane a le lieu, Jane a le plan parfait pour que la vérité éclate... Oui mais voilà, pour la victoire, il doit convaincre Lisbon d'enfiler cette fichue robe trop courte qu'elle ne mettra JA-MAIS... A leurs risques et périls._

* * *

**_Essayons-nous._**

Teresa Lisbon avait régulièrement envie de tuer Patrick Jane, c'était un fait. A cet instant, il était déjà mort dix fois dans ses pensées assassines, emportant dans la tombe ses idées idiotes.

-Lisbon, sortez, répéta Jane pour la énième fois.

-Hors de question, répondit la voix étouffée de sa supérieure derrière la porte.

Jane soupira et se remit à faire les cent pas devant la cabine d'essayage où Lisbon était enfermée depuis dix minutes. Il finit par revenir s'arrêter devant la porte.

-Nous allons être en retard Lisbon, mon plan est calculé à la minute près, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Faîtes sans moi !

-Mais j'ai besoin de vous, s'exaspéra-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. VanPelt n'est pas son genre.

-Je ne sortirai pas d'ici, se buta-t-elle.

-Laissez-moi au moins voir le résultat, tenta-t-il.

-Même pas en rêve.

Il eut une moue exaspérée. La comédie durait depuis longtemps, il en avait assez. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait, puis il attrapa le t-shirt de Lisbon, posé sur le haut de la porte.

-Hey ! protesta-t-elle en remarquant le vol.

-Si vous voulez le reprendre, sortez.

-Non.

-Bien, convint-il, vous sortirez peut-être sans la robe et avec votre cher jean, mais vous n'aurez pas de t-shirt.

-Jane rendez-le-moi !

-Montrez-moi d'abord ce que la robe donne, marchanda-t-il.

-C'est hors de question !

-Très bien, dans ce cas, débrouillez-vous pour sortir dans la rue sans votre t-shirt.

-Mais il faut vous le dire dans quelle langue Jane ? s'agaça-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de votre fichu plan, je veux sortir de cette espèce de robe, je veux remettre mon t-shirt et mon jean et aller arrêter le suspect en bonne et due forme !

Il soupira, il n'obtiendrait rien s'il ne la mettait pas plus en danger. Son plan était parfait, il suffisait que Lisbon entre dans le bar où le suspect allait être assis d'ici une heure, fidèle à ses habitudes. Il serait attiré par Lisbon tout comme il l'avait été par les trois autres femmes qu'il avait tuées et elle lui extorquerait les informations nécessaires l'air de rien avant de l'arrêter. Mais Lisbon avait décidé de le contrarier et d'avoir peur d'une robe. C'était bien sa veine.

-Lisbon, si vous ne me laissez pas voir le résultat, j'ouvre la porte, la menaça-t-il en désespoir de cause.

-C'est verrouillé, répliqua-t-elle.

-Vous croyez que c'est un simple tour de verrou qui va m'arrêter ? Je peux ouvrir quand je veux, alors assurez-vous d'avoir la robe sur vous parce que dans trois secondes, j'ouvre.

-Jane ! s'offusqua-t-elle. J'ai encore mon arme dans mon jean !

Comme si ça allait l'arrêter... Il attrapa sa carte de crédit et la glissa dans la fente du verrou avant de faire pivoter la carte, déverrouillant la cabine d'essayage du même fait. Il entra et referma derrière lui. Il se prit un coup dans l'épaule plutôt douloureux mais ne fit pas de remarque, se retournant pour observer la jeune femme.

-Jane sortez de là ! protesta-t-elle en le poussant vers la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous Lisbon ? Cette robe vous va très bien, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta de bouger, étonnée, et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait s'il le pensait vraiment.

La robe n'était pas particulière, juste beaucoup plus courte et bien plus décolletée que les quelques rares robes qu'elle mettait lors des grandes occasions. Jane avait dit que c'était nécessaire, mais elle n'avait pas la même notion que lui des mots 'court' et 'décolleté'. Il lui avait présenté un morceau de tissu qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avec un dos-nu plutôt léger compensé par un décolleté plongeant jusqu'aux limites de l'indécence...

Hors de question qu'elle sorte comme ça. Ja-mais.

-Vous plaisantez ? finit-elle par demander, incapable de le lire.

-Pourquoi je ne dirai pas la vérité ?

-Parce que vous voulez réussir votre satané plan... Pourquoi je me suis embarquée là-dedans ? gémit-elle, en colère contre elle-même.

-Vous êtes à tomber Lisbon, maintenant sortons de là et allons vite au bar!

-Jamais !

-Lisboooon, se plaignit-il.

-Je refuse de sortir habillée comme ça, on dirait une prostituée !

-... de luxe.

-_JANE _! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Si on ne peut plus plaisanter... Vous êtes très jolie Lisbon, je vous le promets.

-Mais je m'en fiche Jane ! Je refuse de sortir comme ça !

Jane se pinça le nez, il était plutôt doué en psychologie féminine, mais les femmes têtues lui avaient toujours posé problème. Et Lisbon était plus que têtue.

Pourtant elle n'était pas si terrible cette robe. Un peu provocatrice certes, mais Lisbon la portait avec une certaine distinction, la préservant de la vulgarité.

-Vous me reluquez maintenant ? l'interrompit-elle.

Il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise mais réussit plutôt bien à le dissimuler.

-Je cherche comment vous expliquer que cette robe vous va bien, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ca explique votre long silence, il n'y a rien à dire, ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est plutôt l'inverse, corrigea-t-il. En fait je cherchais par où commencer mon éloge.

-Ah ah... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'offusqua-t-elle soudain en sentant la main de Jane sur sa taille.

-Je ne crois pas que ce pli soit dû à la coupe de la robe, vous avez gardé une arme, lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, marmotta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il descendit sa main sur sa hanche, déplissant la robe. Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la forme d'une petite arme à feu.

-Pire qu'un cow-boy, se désespéra-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-Enlevez votre main, ordonna-t-elle.

-Enlevez votre arme.

-Non.

-Très bien.

Il descendit sa main puis la glissa sous sa robe. Elle frissonna violemment et arrêta son bras d'une main ferme, le fusillant du regard. Jane sourit, secouant la tête, puis attrapa l'arme, la décrochant avant de la sortir. Elle le repoussa contre la paroi, furieuse.

-Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous gifler, siffla-t-elle en le tuant cent fois d'un regard.

-Vous avez adoré le frisson ? suggéra-t-il.

-Sortez de là Jane, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Pas sans vous.

-J'ai dit _non_.

-Vous voulez que je vous fouille ? Je suis sûr que vous cachez encore une arme, sourit-il, carnassier.

-Vous me touchez et...

-Et quoi ? s'amusa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée de se coller au mur de la cabine.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, quelque part entre la rage et son souffle accéléré. Puis, elle vit le visage de son consultant s'illuminer de malice. L'instant suivant, elle sentit la main de Jane glisser sur son autre hanche...

Il y eut un immense bruit dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter et les personnes près des cabines d'essayage eurent la surprise de voir Patrick Jane -rieur- sortir en courant de la cabine d'essayage alors qu'une Teresa Lisbon -en furie- quittait enfin sa précieuse cachette pour lancer un cintre dans la direction prise par son consultant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon sortit enfin du magasin, tirant machinalement sur la robe, mal à l'aise. Elle repéra son consultant un peu plus loin et eut envie de le tuer rien qu'au sourire de vainqueur qu'il arborait.

-On dirait que finalement vous avez acheté la robe, s'amusa-t-il alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, vous avez toujours mon t-shirt, marmotta-t-elle, mauvaise.

-Quel T-shirt ?

Elle lui lança un regard assassin alors qu'il se décollait du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé.

-Nous allons arrêter le méchant ? suggéra-t-il.

-Vous avez tellement intérêt à ce que ça marche...

-Ca va marcher, sourit-il, sûr de lui. Comment pourrait-il vous résister ?

-Ca c'est sûr, ironisa-t-elle, même vous n'y avez pas résisté.

-C'est-à-dire ? releva-t-il, étonné.

Lisbon se mit en marche vers sa voiture et attendit que Jane ne la rattrape pour répondre.

-Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de _toucher_, se moqua-t-elle. Et ne me sortez pas cette stupide excuse de seconde arme, vous saviez très bien que je l'avais mise dans ma botte.

Il rit, un peu mal à l'aise, mais surtout fier de son élève.

-Vous êtes redoutable Lisbon, triompha-t-il.

-Ne changez pas de sujet, s'amusa-t-elle en montant en voiture.

Il monta du côté passager, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous avez raison, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je vous touche. C'est comme pour ce plan, j'ai décrété que seule vous pouviez être l'appât juste pour vous voir dans ce genre de robe...

-Oh, ça explique beaucoup de choses alors.

-Je plaisantais, notifia-t-il.

Elle tourna son regard brillant de malice vers lui et il comprit qu'il s'était fait embarquer sur un terrain glissant exactement comme elle l'avait voulue.

-Vous devenez une terreur Lisbon, s'amusa-t-il, je vais devoir arrêter de vous fréquenter sous peine de ne plus être le seul manipulateur du CBI.

-Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de me fréquenter Jane, lui fit-elle remarquer tout en manoeuvrant pour prendre la route.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je vous manquerais trop.

Il rit légèrement et fixa la route devant eux.

-Votre T-shirt est resté dans le magasin, fit-il remarquer innocemment.

-Vous avez raison Jane, arrêtez de me fréquenter, c'est mauvais pour ma santé.

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas, déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire doux, un peu charmeur.

-Vous me manqueriez trop.

Elle rougit légèrement et se concentra sur la route. Mais elle ne put retenir le sourire qui illumina son visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Teresa Lisbon avait régulièrement envie de tuer Patrick Jane, c'était un fait. Mais lorsqu'il lui offrait ces rares moments, sincères et légers, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il disparaissait de sa vie... Il lui manquerait bien trop.

* * *

Je n'ai rien contre l'expression de vos avis, bons ou mauvais, je prends ! =)

Le prochain s'appelle "_Hide and seek_", il sera posté dimanche, et voici le très très court résumé:

_"Un Jane qui s'ennuie est un Jane créateur d'ennuis." Proverbe Lisbonien._


	7. Hide and Seek

Helloo-o !

Je dois vous avouer que l'OS du jour est surtout un prétexte pour m'amuser avec la gourmandise de Rigsby et l'inventivité de Jane, si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous en voudrai point ! =)

Merci merci merci [...] merci à **LAurore**, **janeandteresa**, **Totallyfan**, **Sweetylove30**, **Ship-o-Romane** et **leelou09** ! =D

**Calypsoh**: J'ai pensé trèèèès fortement à toi lorsque j'ai écrit la scène du cintre, je dois l'avouer. ^^ Promis, la prochaine fois que quelque chose vole, je ferai un message spécial à la mémoire de la SPOLCJ ! [trouvaille génialissime je dois le dire] Et c'est exactement ce que tu dis, venant d'une autre personne que Jane on le détesterait, mais comme c'est lui... ben voilà on se fait avoir nous aussi... :) Merci en tout cas !

**FewTime**: Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Très contente même. Et puis je me vois obligée de nier, il pleut par chez moi, et le rayon de soleil, ce fut ta review. :) Désolée de me répéter hein ? Mais mille mercis. :)

* * *

**Résumé: **_"Un Jane qui s'ennuie est un Jane créateur d'ennuis." Proverbe Lisbonien._

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

Lisbon avait à peine rallumé son ordinateur qu'elle vit Jane se présenter à la porte de son bureau. Elle lui adressa un coup d'oeil interrogateur auquel il répondit par un léger sourire avant de se pencher en arrière pour regarder à l'extérieur du bureau, comme s'il surveillait les alentours. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'approchait finalement de son bureau pour poser ses mains sur la chaise de gauche.

-Vous êtes très jolie Lisbon aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il.

Elle soupira et roula des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'étonna-t-il.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous me dîtes que je suis jolie Jane, ça veut dire que vous essayez de minimiser les dégâts d'une de vos âneries.

-Pas du tout, vous êtes très jolie, je le pensais, protesta-t-il. Pourquoi vous complimenter serait-il synonyme de dégât de ma part ? Je suis sensible à la beauté féminine.

-De mieux en mieux, se désespéra-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Il sourit légèrement, fier de voir qu'elle abandonnait toute argumentation. Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil derrière lui puis reporta son attention sur Lisbon.

-Oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre précédente conversation, mais il est possible que Rigsby entre dans votre bureau et se plaigne à propos de poivre et de piment que j'aurai selon lui mis dans sa nourriture. Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi il voudrait parler bien sûr, mais je me suis dit que vous devriez être au courant parce qu'il est plutôt en colère.

-Oh non Jane... Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fait ça ?

-Justement, je ne l'ai pas dit, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire. Mais qui que ce soit, il avait les meilleures intentions du monde j'en suis sûr, Rigsby commençait à prendre du poids.

-Jane ! s'indigna-t-elle. On ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture de Rigsby !

-Mais j'ai rien fait, nia-t-il.

-Les coups d'oeil nerveux que vous jetez vers la porte me laissent penser le contraire.

Il la dévisagea avec un sourire étonnament surpris.

-Vous devenez vraiment douée Lisbon, rien ne vous échappe hein ?

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, peut-être pourriez-vous songer à vous cacher avant que Rigsby ne débarque ?

-Me cacher moi ? Mais je suis innocent, je vous l'ai dit.

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé alors qu'il faisait la moue.

-Je peux me mettre à côté du bureau ?

Elle roula des yeux et lui fit un signe de tête pour indiquer le côté droit.

-Vraiment très jolie, commenta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

-Ah ah, ironisa-t-elle.

Il passa derrière elle pour aller s'installer à même le sol, à côté d'elle, prenant soin de ne pas être visible par quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle décida de l'ignorer et commença la montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait.

...

-Arrêtez de me regarder, protesta-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Vous me dérangez, regardez ailleurs Jane.

-Pourquoi ça vous dérange que je vous regarde ?

-Pourquoi vous devez toujours poser des questions ?

-Pourquoi vous devez toujours répondre à mes questions par des questions ?

Elle décida de ne pas répondre. Elle l'aidait à échapper à un destin cruel, elle n'allait pas en plus lui servir de distraction. Qu'il s'ennuie.

Jane regarda droit devant lui en poussant un profond soupir et Lisbon put retourner à ses papiers. Elle fut cependant interrompue quelques minutes plus tard par l'arrivée de Rigsby.

-Patron, vous avez vu Jane ? s'enquit-il avec une mine renfrognée.

-Non, pourquoi ? répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles.

-Il a encore joué dans la cuisine, il a mélangé tous les sandwichs et mis du poivre et du piment dans les miens, bougonna le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? soupira Lisbon. C'est un vrai gamin, immature qui plus est, je ne peux rien y faire.

Elle sentit le regard meurtrier de Jane et elle dut retenir son envie de sourire.

-Si je lui mets la main dessus, je peux le menacer de mon arme jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout nettoyé ? s'enquit Rigsby avec intérêt.

-Oui bien sûr, sourit Lisbon.

Elle retint à grand peine son éclat de rire lorsqu'elle sentit son consultant lui pincer la jambe. Elle se pencha discrètement pour lui donner un coup dans l'épaule avant d'ajouter:

-Vous pouvez même bouger son canapé et le laisser le remettre tout seul si ça vous fait plaisir.

Elle se fit encore pincer et dut se mordre les lèvres pour contenir son rire.

-Ca va boss ? s'étonna Rigsby, soudain inquiet.

-Oui oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous m'avez encouragé à me venger de Jane. Deux fois de suite, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Oh Rigsby, je ne suis pas votre mère, s'exaspéra-t-elle, vous pourriez le noyer ou le jeter par la fenêtre, je m'en ficherais...

Les doigts de Jane s'échouèrent encore sur son mollet mais elle continua:

-Ou plutôt non, je vous féliciterai, nous débarasser de cet enquiquineur, ça pourrait compter comme service rendu à la nation.

Cette fois, elle donna un coup de pied à Jane avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Le consultant grimaça de douleur et se frotta l'épaule. Rigsby rit, de meilleure humeur.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, s'amusa-t-il. Je pense que je vais plutôt commander des pizzas pour tout le monde -sauf lui bien sûr. Merci Boss !

-... de rien ? répondit Lisbon, un peu hésitante quant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux et repartit, refermant la porte du bureau de la meilleure patronne du monde.

-Ca m'a fait mal ! pesta enfin Jane sans bouger de sa cachette.

-Vous m'avez pincée ! protesta-t-elle.

-Vous l'avez encouragé à me tuer ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Mais non... Et puis je vous signale que ça a marché, il est de meilleure humeur maintenant.

-Oh oui, génial, je n'aurai pas de pizza.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

-Je vous passerai un morceau de ma part, ça vous va ?

-Je ne prends pas la charité, marmotta-t-il.

-Bien, mourez de faim, j'aurai enfin des vacances.

-Subtile, très subtile, ironisa-t-il.

-Vous pouvez parler, je suis sûre que je vais avoir un bleu sur la jambe, râla-t-elle en frottant l'endroit où la main de Jane l'avait meurtrie.

-Jambes que vous avez très jolies soit dit en passant.

Elle le dévisagea, un sourcil levé et il lui lança un sourire digne d'une publicité Colgate. Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée.

-Bon, fit-il en se levant, maintenant que l'ouragan est passé, je vais aller m'acheter un repas de midi.

Elle rit alors qu'il passait derrière elle. Il se pencha vers elle et choisit de parler à quelques centimètres de son oreille:

-Merci de m'avoir caché Lisbon, sans votre bonté, je n'aurai jamais su quelles magnifiques jambes se cachaient sous ce bureau.

Elle rougit violemment alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Oh, et j'allais oublier, ne buvez pas de café aujourd'hui. Il risque d'être... salé.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, secouant la tête en même temps pour lui montrer toute son exaspération. Il se contenta d'un dernier sourire étourdissant puis fila d'un pas léger.

Lisbon reprit sa paperasse et songea qu'un trop long ennui avait vraiment des effets négatifs sur son consultant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire cependant, depuis deux semaines, il avait rivalisé d'inventivité.

-Une affaire, et _vite_, soupira-t-elle en préparant une note à l'intention des usagers de la kitchenette sabordée par Jane.

* * *

Alors..? ^^'

Je dois avouer que contrairement à la première série, les OS ont tendance à être plus courts, mais comme j'aurai bientôt passé le concours, j'aurai plus de temps ! =) Oh, et en parlant de longueur, le prochain OS est en deux parties (donc two-shots en fait). C'est "_Et si ?_", la suite de "_Parions-nous_". Et voici un bref résumé:

_Après avoir parié avec Rigsby qu'il pouvait séduire Lisbon, Jane découvre que la brunette est bien plus attachée à lui qu'il ne le croyait.  
Renonçant à lui faire du mal, il trouve tout de même le moyen de faire croire qu'il a gagné le pari en manipulant ses collègues.  
Oui mais voilà, Lisbon a sa fierté et un mois plus tard, elle n'a rien oublié._

Pour une fois, pas d'humour trop douteux en vue ! Et si vous n'avez pas fui d'ici là, l'OS sera en ligne mardi. =)


	8. Et si ? Part 1

Helloo-o !

Me revoilà avec la première partie de "_Et si ?_". J'espère que vous aimerez étant donné que ce n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez en matière de vengeance... ^^'

Merci beaucoup à **julie815**, **leelou09**, **LAurore**, **janeandteresa**, **Sweetylove30**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **Pasca,** **Totallyfan **et **Licorne miss** ! =D

**Calypsoh**: tout d'abord: Oui ! je veux mon badge à la SPOLCJ ! x) Le proverbe lisbonien aura eu du succès, dire que je voulais l'enlever... ^^' Et choisir Rigsby et la nourriture relevait un peu du burlesque de ma part, mais je visualisais tellement la taille de Rigsby à côté de Jane et ce dernier en train de flipper que j'ai pas résisté. Contente que ce changement de cible t'ait plu ! Et que tu ais apprécié le reste de l'OS aussi d'ailleurs. ^^ Merci ! :)

**FewTime**: Oh j'ai été trop fière quand j'ai lu ta review \o/ (c'est à peu près ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai lu.) Je me suis dit que j'étais pas si nulle en humour, moi qui ai passé mes premières années d'écriture sur des trucs déprimants à souhait.^^' Je suis donc trèèèès contente que ça t'ait plu, notamment la fin que j'ai écrite et réécrite dix fois minimum. Merci ! :)

* * *

**Rappel : **_Après avoir parié avec Rigsby qu'il pouvait séduire Lisbon, Jane découvre que la brunette est bien plus attachée à lui qu'il ne le croyait. Renonçant à lui faire du mal, il trouve tout de même le moyen de faire croire qu'il a gagné le pari en manipulant ses collègues. Oui mais voilà, Lisbon a sa fierté et un mois plus tard, elle n'a rien oublié._

* * *

**Et si ?**

L'attente d'un mandat était un exercice de patience que tout bon flic devait respecter et maîtriser. Teresa Lisbon n'en faisait pas exception. Cependant, tous bons élèves qu'elle et son équipe étaient, l'attente avait le don de les mettre sur les nerfs. Et comme à chaque fois que Teresa Lisbon était sur les nerfs, elle flirta très vite avec son vieil ami le stress.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'en milieu d'après-midi elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas vu son horripilant consultant Patrick Jane depuis au moins trois bons quarts d'heure, elle sentit une bouffée de panique l'assaillir.

-VanPelt, vous savez où est Jane ? s'enquit-elle en s'approchant de ses collègues.

La rousse nia d'un signe de tête en haussant les épaules. Lisbon sentit la peur monter d'un cran.

-Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait prendre l'air, annonça Rigsby en levant la tête de son ordinateur.

-Eh merde, pesta la brune en retournant dans son bureau.

Elle aurait dû le savoir, depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait avec lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas attendre les mandats, comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve et ne pas le faire surveiller ? Elle allait le tuer de ses propres mains, elle le trouverait et le tuerait, oui, c'était le plan idéal.

De toute façon elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de s'être joué d'elle pour ce stupide pari avec Rigsby. Le tuer était une bonne alternative à la vengeance qu'elle n'avait pas su trouver.

Elle attrapa sa veste, glissa son portable dans sa poche puis prit ses clefs de voiture avant de laisser ses collègues sans explication, disparaissant tel un ouragan en direction de l'ascenseur.

-Je crois que Jane a des ennuis, fit remarquer Rigsby distraitement.

-Il a toujours des ennuis, répondit Cho sans lever les yeux de son écran.

Leur inquiétude quant au sort de leur compagnon s'arrêta au fatalisme de Cho.

* * *

Lorsque Lisbon se gara près de la maison pour laquelle ils avaient demandé un mandat, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une DS bleutée garée non loin. Elle usa de quelques noms d'oiseaux puis se dirigea vers la maison. Elle ne repéra pas la voiture des propriétaires et, soulagée, elle put continuer sa progression jusqu'au palier. Elle n'eut qu'à poser sa main sur la porte, elle s'ouvrit toute seule... Jane avait dû crocheter la serrure.

Elle entra, refermant la porte derrière elle pour ne pas alerter les voisins, puis s'avança un peu dans le couloir.

-Jane ! Jane je sais que vous êtes là ! cria-t-elle à travers la maison silencieuse.

Elle entendit du bruit à l'étage et s'approcha des escaliers. Elle vit le visage rayonnant de son consultant apparaître par-dessus la rambarde.

-Lisbon ! Vous tombez à pic ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant !

-Oh oui vraiment ? Et vous avez un mandat ?

-Vous voulez dire le truc que vous attendez depuis des heures au CBI ?

-Je veux dire le truc qui rend les preuves légales et utilisables dans un tribunal, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Descendez tout de suite.

-Vous ne voulez pas voir ce que j'ai trouvé ?

-Non, je ne veux pas voir ce que vous avez trouvé, je suis sûre que vous ne portez même pas de gants !

Il parut un moment embêté puis haussa les épaules et disparut. La colère de la jeune femme s'en trouva un peu plus mise à l'épreuve.

-Patrick Jane descendez tout de suite ! lui ordonna-t-elle en montant quelques marches.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

-Jane si vous ne descendez pas je vous arrête pour être entré par effraction et je ne plaisante pas !

Elle entendit la voix étouffée de son consultant lui répondre gaiement :

-Venez me chercher !

Cette fois, c'en était trop, elle lui mettrait une balle entre les deux yeux avant la fin de l'après-midi. Elle monta les escaliers et écouta attentivement où il pouvait être. Elle prit pour cible la porte de ce qu'elle assuma être la chambre et l'ouvrit sans délicatesse aucune. Elle trouva Jane en train de farfouiller dans le dressing.

-Oh vous m'avez trouvé, lui sourit-il. C'est très petit comme dressing, mais il ne faut pas quelque chose de grand pour cacher de la drogue, regardez.

Il agita un sachet blanc sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Mais Jane vous ne portez pas de gants et vous n'avez pas de mandat, gémit-elle. Ce truc sera inutilisable, essuyez vos empreintes et reposez-le !

-Mais c'est la preuve dont on avait besoin, c'est la drogue qu'on a retrouvé sur Pierce Hayley, j'avais raison Lisbon, c'est ce couple qui l'a tué !

-Jane vous avez corrompu les preuves et vous êtes entré par effraction, que voulez-vous qu'un procureur fasse de ça ? De toute façon c'est toujours pareil avec vous, vous ne respectez jamais les règles !

-Vos règles sont ennuyeuses Lisbon, je suis cent fois plus efficace.

-Il ne s'agit pas de _mes _règles il s'agit de la Loi ! Et non vous n'êtes pas efficace du tout, vous êtes la terreur des procureurs de toute la Californie !

Le visage de Jane s'illumina.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je suis célèbre à ce point ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Reposez ça, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Mais…

-Reposez-le ou je vous tire dessus, le menaça-t-elle.

-Vous êtes très jolie quand vous avez ce regard noir, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

Elle sortit son arme de son étui, la chargea, et la pointa sur lui.

-Tout de suite la violence, baissez votre arme voyons.

-Je baisse mon arme si je veux, je suis votre supérieure.

-Supérieure ? Vous ? Je suis un consultant Lisbon, je suis un esprit libre, je suis…

-Un homme troué si vous ne reposez pas tout de suite ce sachet, termina-t-elle à sa place.

-Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas baissé cette arme, négocia-t-il en désignant le 9mm de la brune. Vous abusez de votre force et de menaces sur moi, c'est insultant.

-Oh pardon, j'ai blessé votre orgueil ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Vous m'en voulez toujours hein ? Je croyais qu'un mois suffirait à vous faire avaler la pilule mais non… Vous êtes plutôt têtue dans votre genre.

-Moi ? Têtue ?

-Oui vous, de qui voulez-vous que je parle ? Nous sommes seuls.

Elle baissa son arme et la rangea, de toute façon il ne ferait que continuer à la faire tourner en bourrique si elle la gardait pointée sur lui.

-Voilà qui est mieux, sourit-il, content d'avoir eu le mot de la fin.

-Je suis sérieuse Jane, reposez ce sachet et essuyez vos empreintes ou je vous arrête.

-Vous n'oseriez pas.

-Vous voulez _parier_ ?

Il la sonda du regard un moment puis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Vous m'en voulez encore, dit-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était juste pour gagner le pari Lisbon, je ne vous ai pas embrassée à ce que je sais !

-Tout le CBI me regarde de travers ! explosa-t-elle. Même Hightower me surveille ! Dès que je parle de vous je vois des sourires sournois apparaître !

-Vous parlez de moi ?

Elle leva le poing avec le dessein de le lui envoyer dans la figure –pour faire disparaître ce sourire si irritant– mais elle fut interrompue par du bruit à l'étage inférieur.

-Oh non, gémit-elle, le poing toujours en l'air. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non !

-Du calme, respirez, chuchota-t-il, ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir qu'on est là…

-Et comment vous voulez faire ça ? marmotta-t-elle. Nous sommes dans leur chambre !

Il acquiesça et sentit son sang se glacer en entendant les voix se rapprocher. Il regarda autour de lui, vit la porte du dressing qu'il avait laissée ouverte et songea qu'il vivait peut-être ses dernières heures. Il attrapa le bras de Lisbon puis la poussa dans le dressing, y entra derrière elle, avant de refermer la porte, gardant la clef de leur côté pour verrouiller.

-Jane ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'indigna-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Ils ne nous trouveront pas ici, expliqua-t-il. Ils doivent être juste de passage.

-Ah oui ? Et vous basez votre analyse sur quoi ? En plus on n'y voit rien ici et c'est étroit !

Jane sentait en effet que l'écart entre son corps et celui de Lisbon était plutôt mince bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment le voir. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il y avait un interrupteur dans la pièce mais il ne se souvenait pas y avoir fait attention. Dans le doute, il chercha le mur derrière lui et vérifia à tâtons. Il n'eut pas à se déplacer pour toucher les autres murs et songea qu'il avait vraiment mal évalué à quel point le dressing était petit.

-Hey ! s'indigna la voix de Lisbon à mi-voix. C'est ma hanche, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

-Oups, mauvais mur, marmonna-t-il en retirant sa main.

-Je ne suis pas un mur, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Les murs ne parlent pas, mais merci pour l'évidence, railla-t-il.

Il fut soudain aveuglé par une lumière blanche et se couvrit les yeux.

-Retirez ce truc de mes yeux, pesta-t-il à mi-voix.

-Oups, pardon, mauvais mur, se moqua-t-elle en baissant son portable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Je nous donne un peu de lumière, j'aime voir à qui je parle.

Il sourit et sortit son propre téléphone pour le pointer sur elle.

-Maintenant on est à égalité.

-Génial, marmotta-t-elle, peu intéressée. Comment on sort de là ?

-Il n'y a qu'à attendre qu'ils repartent. La fenêtre de la chambre est ouverte, on les entendra s'ils s'en vont.

-Et s'ils décident de rester dormir là ?

-Eh ben on n'aura plus qu'à prier pour que les autres aient le mandat et on apparaîtra comme par magie au moment de fouiller le dressing.

-Hors de question.

Elle voulut croiser les bras mais réalisa que l'endroit était si étroit qu'elle frôlait le torse de son vis-à-vis. Elle laissa retomber ses bras en poussant un profond soupir.

-Pourquoi hors de question ?

-Il y a déjà des rumeurs à cause de vos bêtises, alors si on nous retrouve dans un dressing aussi petit, ça sera pire.

-Même avec de l'imagination, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait faire ici, il n'y a pas la place, plaisanta-t-il.

Il laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur lorsqu'elle le pinça et elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour le faire taire.

-Vous m'avez fait mal, bougonna-t-il dans sa main.

-Chut ! l'arrêta-t-elle en mettant son autre main sur la première. Ils sont à cet étage.

Il se figea et écouta attentivement. Il entendit effectivement les voix du couple se rapprocher.

-Vous êtes mort Jane, je vous jure que vous êtes mort, chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

To be continued... =)

En attendant la suite de vendredi midi, voici un bref aperçu de la deuxième partie:

_"-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait de vous toucher ?_

_-Vous voulez une liste ? s'amusa-t-il._

_-Non, se rembrunit-elle._

_-Vous m'en voulez toujours parce que je me suis joué de vous, vous sentez toujours la tension dans l'air, vous…_

_-J'avais dit non, le coupa-t-elle. Et il n'y a pas de tension dans l'air ! Pas plus que je n'ai peur de vous toucher !"_


	9. Et si ? Part 2

Et voici la suite et fin ! =) Peut-être pas ce que vous espériez, mais bon... vous verrez bien si vous me tuez à la fin !

Des milliards de mercis (_oui oui des milliards, vous le valez bien !_) à **solealuna**, **janeandteresa**, **Ju-lit**, **LAurore**, **Sweetylove30**, **Totallyfan**, **leelou09**, **Pasca**, **Ship-o-Romane,** **Gavroche31, ****ShunKickShunKers** et **Nono2b** ! =)

**Enjoy**: contente que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi je trouvais que je ne pouvais pas laisser Jane triompher, du coup, paf, nouvelle histoire. :) L'idée du dressing, je l'ai piquée à un vieux concours de fans sur une autre série. Oh, et je dois avouer que lorsque Lisbon a pointé son arme sur Jane, j'ai pensé à toi ! ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir, et merci :)

**FewTime**: J'étais contente de lire que tu aimes (comme à chaque fois, c'est toujours un évènement !), et surtout pour les répliques, parce que ça m'amuse vraiment de les écrire. :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ! Merci !

* * *

**Et si ?**

_-Vous êtes mort Jane, je vous jure que vous êtes mort, chuchota-t-elle._

Lisbon n'eut pas besoin de l'éclairer avec son portable pour deviner que Jane roulait des yeux. C'était à peu près l'effet que lui faisait la moindre menace de mort de sa part, une habitude exaspérée.

Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Lisbon retint son souffle. Il y eut quelques rires puis des bruits étouffés. Elle sentit le regard de Jane la brûler alors que ses joues s'enflammaient. Le rai de lumière sous la porte et ses yeux de plus en plus accommodés à l'obscurité lui suffirent néanmoins à voir le regard brillant de larmes de rire de son consultant.

Les bruits se firent plus significatifs et elle ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres en priant pour que tout ça soit un cauchemar. Si quelqu'un apprenait un jour qu'elle avait été coincée dans un endroit aussi étroit avec pour compagnie Jane et tout ça alors qu'un couple de meurtriers exprimait son amour dans la pièce où ils étaient enfermés… Sa carrière, sa vie, son honneur… tout était fini.

Elle entendit un rire interrompre les autres bruits et rouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa le regard attentif de Jane, il écoutait avec espoir lui aussi, la situation était beaucoup moins drôle depuis qu'il avait compris que le couple n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Au son du mot 'salle de bain' Lisbon eut envie d'enlacer son consultant en hurlant de joie, et elle lut le même soulagement dans les yeux du blond. Ils entendirent le couple repartir et la porte se fermer.

Lisbon enleva ses mains de la bouche de Jane et se laissa aller en arrière, contre les étagères de vêtements. Elle soupira de soulagement et finit par s'asseoir. Jane en fit de même, dépliant ses jambes à côté de son bras en essayant de ne pas la frôler, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec ses jambes repliées.

-Coupables… et amoureux, commenta finalement Jane à mi-voix.

Elle le vit sourire, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui.

-Je me serai passée du commentaire, s'exaspéra-t-elle finalement.

-Quoi ? Ils étaient en train de se dévorer dans la pièce d'à côté, il fallait bien que je mette un peu d'humour pour faire baisser la tension, se justifia-t-il.

-Il n'y avait aucune tension, marmotta-t-elle en faisant craquer son dos malmené par l'étagère derrière elle.

-Vous devriez vous appuyer contre le mur à côté de moi, lui conseilla-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Il n'y a pas de place à côté de vous, nous sommes enfermés dans un mini-dressing vous vous souvenez ? ironisa-t-elle. Oh, et surtout, vous vous souvenez _à cause_ de qui ?

-Le sarcasme ne nous sortira pas d'ici, rétorqua-t-il. Et quitte à sortir, autant le faire en bonne santé, non ?

-Il n'y a pas assez de place, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Regardez, je loge à peine mes jambes sans vous toucher.

-En résumé, vous avez un problème avec le peu de place ou avec le fait de me toucher ?

Elle le dévisagea, prise de court, puis retrouva son agacement aussi sec.

-Mais enfin Jane, pourquoi ça me dérangerait de vous toucher ?

-Vous voulez une liste ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Non, se rembrunit-elle, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir croiser les bras de surcroit.

-Vous m'en voulez toujours parce que je me suis joué de vous, vous sentez toujours la tension dans l'air, vous…

-J'avais dit non, le coupa-t-elle. Et il n'y a pas de tension dans l'air ! Pas plus que je n'ai peur de vous toucher ! Vous m'agacez, fermez-la !

-Vous d'abord, rétorqua-t-il, vous allez les alerter.

-Ils sont occupés sous leur douche, rétorqua-t-elle, acide, bien qu'en baissant la voix.

Elle l'entendit rire très légèrement et elle refit craquer son dos, elle allait devoir se lever si elle ne voulait pas avoir droit à une soirée épouvantable.

-Lisbon, vous devriez…

-Je devrais rien du tout, taisez-vous.

-Tout ça par amour propre et peur de me toucher, vous êtes ridicule, vraiment. Vous penserez à moi quand vous ne pourrez pas dormir à cause de votre dos.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tué à l'instant même où elle avait vu sa tête apparaître en haut des escaliers ? L'énigme resterait complète.

Elle l'entendit ouvrir la bouche pour insister et sentit qu'elle avait atteint sa limite de bavardages avec son consultant, son quota de la journée était rempli. Elle le coupa d'un regard noir, se leva sous ses yeux interrogateurs, puis écarta ses jambes du bout du pied avant de s'asseoir devant lui et de se caler contre son torse. Elle laissa ses jambes s'étendre sous l'étagère de linge et put enfin croiser les bras.

Elle sentit Jane se tendre derrière elle et fut tentée de lui donner un coup d'épaule, elle se retint, elle venait de lui ôter toute faculté de parler, ça suffisait pour l'instant.

Les minutes passèrent en silence, elle sentit Jane se détendre un peu dans son dos mais il semblait toujours mal à l'aise puisqu'il n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle se dit qu'au final, elle l'avait eue sa vengeance, et elle s'en félicita mentalement, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Et en prime, elle n'avait plus mal au dos, elle devait reconnaître que Jane était tout à fait confortable, peut-être que le garder en vie avait été une bonne idée au final.

La journée n'avait pas été perdue.

-Vous croyez qu'ils le font combien de fois ? s'enquit finalement Jane.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude léger et il rit, enfin plus à l'aise avec leur étrange position.

-Ils mettent du temps, vous l'avouerez, insista-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'ils sont imaginatifs, marmotta-t-elle.

Elle sentit son rire sur sa nuque et pencha la tête sur le côté, chatouillée par son souffle. Il profita de l'accès qu'il avait à son épaule pour y poser son menton. Elle en fut surprise mais ne bougea pas, après tout elle se servait de lui comme d'un fauteuil, elle pouvait bien tolérer qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes toujours avec Sam ? s'enquit-il finalement.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas Jane.

-Ça veut dire non, sourit-il doucement. C'était vous ou lui ?

-Moi, se résolut-elle à répondre dans un soupir –de toute façon Jane n'aurait pas lâché.

-Ça vous arrive encore de vous dire « et si ? ».

Elle ne répondit pas et bascula sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur son épaule à lui du même fait.

-Et si j'embrassais votre épaule ? souffla-t-il doucement, si bas qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

Elle redressa la tête au moment où il écartait d'une main son t-shirt pour déposer un baiser papillon sur son épaule dénudée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, elle le trouvait exquis dans sa douceur et un peu amusant aussi... Fichu séducteur.

-Et si vous arrêtiez de m'en vouloir ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi éteinte.

-Et si pour une fois dans votre vie vous me rendiez la vie plus facile ? sourit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Elle le vit sourire à son tour et elle le sentit faire signe que non, son menton de nouveau sur son épaule.

-Je ne vous rends pas la vie facile, mais avouez que je la rends plus excitante, dit-il finalement d'un ton joyeux.

-Si vous trouvez ça excitant de vous retrouver illégalement dans un placard étroit, dans une maison où un couple est en train de savourer la vie, je ne peux plus rien pour vous, ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est si joliment dit, se moqua-t-il, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus sérieux : Et si je vous enlaçais, vous me laisseriez faire ?

-Pourquoi vous m'enlaceriez ?

-Avouez que vous adoreriez, vous aimez frissonner.

-Vous croyez que vous m'enlaçant ça me fait frissonner ? rit-elle.

-J'ai tort ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et, prenant cette réponse comme un oui à sa première demande, il passa ses bras sous les siens pour venir enlacer doucement sa taille avant de nicher son visage dans son cou. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attendit qu'il soit contrarié par son absence de réaction. Il finit par reposer son menton sur son épaule et poussa un soupir.

-Je suis déçu, avoua-t-il, je pensais vous faire plus d'effet.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui pour lui lancer un immense sourire, radieuse, elle le trouvait si amusant à cet instant avec son ton de petit garçon boudeur. Elle le vit sourire doucement et bascula à nouveau sa tête en arrière, se calant contre son épaule.

-Ça va durer encore longtemps ? s'exaspéra-t-elle finalement.

-Vous vous ennuyez ?

-Mais non Jane, comment voulez vous que je m'ennuie avec vous ? C'est d'ailleurs le problème, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous dans les parages.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'en est un quand je passe une demi-heure coincée dans un dressing étroit et peu éclairé avec pour seul maintien du dos mon agaçant consultant.

Il pouffa légèrement de rire et tourna la tête vers elle.

-Au moins on sait qui sont les tueurs, tenta-t-il de la réconforter.

-Avec une preuve compromise par vos empreintes.

-Mais non, j'ai essuyé et remis le sachet quand on est entré. Je vous ai obéis, réjouissez-vous.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, il semblait si fier de lui avoir obéi pour une fois. Ils entendirent du bruit et redressèrent tous deux la tête, attentifs.

-C'est la porte d'entrée ? s'enquit Lisbon avec espoir.

-Je crois que oui, confirma son consultant.

-Ils sont partis ?

-Vous voulez que j'aille voir à la fenêtre ? suggéra-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il la relâcha pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Il l'imita peu après et tourna doucement la clef dans la serrure, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il passa la tête hors du dressing prudemment et vérifia que la voix était libre, puis il sortit et marcha silencieusement vers la fenêtre. Lisbon resta dans le dressing au cas où. Elle vit Jane se pencher à la fenêtre puis revenir vers elle aussitôt, et la faire rentrer dans le dressing en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

-Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas partis ? se désespéra-t-elle.

Il l'enlaça légèrement et elle l'entendit rire, un rire qui devint de plus en plus fort. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et le repoussa.

-C'est bon, ils sont partis, avoua-t-il, toujours rieur.

-C'est pas drôle ! pesta-t-elle.

-Je voulais une seconde supplémentaire de câlin, plaisanta-t-il.

-Ah ah hilarant..! Bon venez, sortons d'ici.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit, mais au dernier moment se tourna, étonnée que Jane ne l'ait pas suivie. Elle le trouva soudain sérieux et fronça les sourcils. Il lui adressait un regard pensif, comme s'il hésitait à dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Jane, venez, insista-t-elle, bien que plus doucement.

-Et si...

Il hésita un moment à laisser les mots se former sur ses lèvres, comme s'ils étaient un peu douloureux, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils voulaient dire... Comme s'il en avait un peu peur dans le fond.

-Et si..., reprit-il en évitant désormais son regard, et si nous avions une chance ?

Les épaules de la brune s'affaissèrent et un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Puis, lentement, elle s'approcha de lui à nouveau. Elle hésita, le regardant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue doucement. Il la fixa, confus, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire, un peu tristement certes, mais avec sincérité.

-Et si vous vous laissiez le temps d'être prêt à entendre la réponse ? lui suggéra-t-elle avec sagesse.

Il sembla d'abord songeur, puis un sourire nacquit sur ses lèvres et il acquiesça, presque soulagé que sa réponse soit si ambiguë, si prometteuse et en même temps si rassurante pour son esprit torturé.

-C'est une alternative satisfaisante, répondit-il finalement.

-Venez, nous avons un mandat à aller attendre, sourit-elle en lui montrant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Il accepta enfin de la suivre et ils prirent le chemin de la sortie.

-Mais je maintiens qu'il y avait de la tension, plaisanta-t-il à nouveau alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la maison.

-Oh Jane, vous me fatiguez, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il insista et ils finirent par se disputer avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude. Ils n'arrêtèrent qu'en se séparant pour remonter dans leurs voitures respectives, tous deux contents que les choses reviennent à la normale entre agent senior et consultant, mais bien conscients que tout est possible avec le temps.

* * *

Oui bon, pour la fin non frustrante, je repasserai... J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir quelques avis ? =D

Pour ce qui est du prochain OS, je vais rendre visite à mes parents ce week-end donc pas de connexion... Je vous donne donc rendez-vous lundi pour une nouvelle bêtise. Et en attendant, je vous laisse avec l'énigme-résumé de mon prochain (petit) post:

_Qu'est-ce qui est orange, en forme de cube, et stresse Patrick Jane dans un supermarché ?_

Idiotie garantie ! ^^


	10. Période Rouge

Helloo-o !

Désolée à celles qui s'attendaient à quelque chose de plus "_actif_" pour "Et si ?", promis, un jour, je vous écrirai un OS avec tous les clichés de Jane qui saute sur Lisbon ! =)  
(Le mot cliché n'est pas à prendre péjorativement de ma part !)

Sinon, je reviens de la vallée déprimante des responsabilités et autres révisions le temps de poster une idiotie. =)

Pour vous expliquer l'idée, c'est **THE** bêtise du siècle. Vous êtes prévenues... ^^'

Merci à vous revieweuses génialissimes ! **Totallyfan**, **LAurore**, **ShunKickShunKers**, **janeandteresa**, **Gavroche31**, **Pasca**, **Ship-o-Romane** et **leelou09** ! *\o/* (- c'est une pompom girl... ok je sors)

**lovejisbon**: ah ah ! A un rayon près ! ;)

**mymy**: J'espère vraiment que ton impatience ne fut pas en vain alors ! et merci :)

**Mystic-Dream**: Oh merci ça c'est une review qui fait très plaisir ! :) Je suis d'autant plus contente que tu n'ais pas été déçue ! Merci beaucoup.

**FewTime**: Je dois avouer que le 19 me laisse toujours dans le flou quant à savoir où se tient Lisbon. ^^' Mais bon, je suis plus une Jisbon par écrit que par écran, donc je vivrai avec sans problème. ^^ HS, désolée ! En tout cas je suis trèèèès contente que tu n'ais pas été déçue par ma suite, parce que ces OS m'ont inspiré une fiction, je m'y suis attachée en fin de compte. :) Merci cent fois, tu es géniale !

* * *

**Enigme du jour: **_Qu'est-ce qui est orange, en forme de cube, et stresse Patrick Jane dans un supermarché ?_

* * *

**Période Rouge**

Jane prit une profonde inspiration avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Il vérifia avant qu'il était à peu près seul, puis porta le téléphone à son oreille. Une sonnerie... Deux... Trois... Elle le faisait exprès ou c'était juste une impression ?

-Lisbon, répondit-elle finalement.

Il se racla le fond de la gorge, mal à l'aise, puis lança d'une voix étouffée:

-Jesuisdanslerayon.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis dans le rayon, marmotta-t-il.

-Quel rayon ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Le rayon du supermarché enfin ! s'agaça-t-il à mi-voix.

-Oh... Et ?

-Et je ne trouve pas.

-Mais enfin c'est facile, tout est indiqué !

Jane grommela et jeta un coup d'oeil aux étagères devant lui, non sans avoir vérifié que le monde entier le croyait intéressé à autre chose qu'à cet endroit précis.

-Je ne trouve pas, répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

-Chuchoter ne changera rien à la situation, lui fit-elle remarquer non sans amusement.

-Se moquer ne l'arrangera pas non plus.

-Oui bon, je veux bien l'admettre. Il y a une boîte orange non loin ?

Il parcourut l'air de rien l'étagère des yeux puis trouva son bien - ou en l'occurence son mal.

-Il y en a une, confirma-t-il.

-Quelle marque ?

-Je suis vraiment obligé ? se plaignit-il.

Il l'entendit s'exaspérer et soupira, s'abaissant à porter la boite à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il lut la marque à mi-voix.

-Bon ça ira, mission accomplie, sourit-elle.

-_Ah. Ah_, ironisa-t-il.

Il jeta la boite dans le caddie, puis sortit rapidement du rayon en entendant Lisbon rire au téléphone.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! pesta-t-il.

-Oh si c'est très drôle, s'amusa-t-elle. Rien que pour ça, je veux être incapable de sortir plus souvent !

-Eh bien n'y compte pas Teresa, la prochaine fois que tu... A la prochaine période rouge, rectifia-t-il tout en regardant que personne ne l'espionnait. A la prochaine, tu te débrouilles toute seule, je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver à acheter une boîte de tampons !

Seul le rire cristallin de sa chère et tendre lui répondit avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Il rangea son téléphone en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Être en couple était une chose, y être avec Teresa Lisbon redéfinissait toutes les notions. Et dire qu'il adorait ça, soupira-t-il mentalement en se préparant à affronter l'épreuve de la caisse.

Pauvre masochiste qu'il était.

* * *

_Ok, alors ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une **vraie** poussée de bêtise, j'ai _honte_, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ri en écrivant cette petite idiotie ! \o/_

Pour me faire pardonner d'un truc aussi court et bête, avouons-le, je vous poste un nouvel OS demain soir. =) Encore un petit certes ! Il s'appelle "_Fool me once_".

Son résumé: _Une chose est sûre, on ne reprendra plus jamais Wayne Rigsby à essayer de se venger de Patrick Jane..._

Ps: Je réitère mes excuses aux lectrices de LaFaille à qui je n'ai pas répondu ! =/


	11. Fool me once

Helloo-o !

D'abord: Mille mercis aux revieweuses qui ont eu le courage d'affronter ma poussée de bêtise. (et de l'apprécier en plus ! lol)

Après relecture, cet OS-drabble peut tout à fait être lu comme la suite de _Hide and Seek_ (bien qu'il ait été écrit avant ^^). A vous de lire ! =) (et de me dire ? =D)

Pour ma bêtise précédente, merci à **ShaiArg**, **Sweetylove30**, **LAurore**, **Gavroche31**, **ShunKickShunKers**, **leelou09** et **janeandteresa**.

**Enjoy**: Ahah j'avoue que dès le titre on sentait venir la grosse bêtise ! ^^ Mais je suis contente d'avoir participé un peu à te faire rire. :) Merci pour la review et bon courage !

* * *

**Résumé:**_ Une chose est sûre, on ne reprendra plus jamais Wayne Rigsby à essayer de se venger de Patrick Jane._

* * *

**Fool me once...**

Jane partit d'un pas agacé et fendit la foule de bureaucrates en tenue de soirée vers le buffet. Il laissait derrière lui un Rigsby fier de lui, très fier. Il venait de coincer Patrick Jane, et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on s'offrait un tel exploit.

Intrigués, VanPelt et Cho s'approchèrent de leur ami tout en regardant Jane jeter des coups d'oeil furieux partout autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? lança Cho de son habituel air désintéressé.

-Je lui ai donné un peu de son traitement, sourit Rigsby. Je me suis vengé.

-Vengé de quoi ? s'étonna VanPelt.

-Oh, un sale tour qu'il m'a joué il y a quelques semaines. J'ai trouvé que l'ambiance de cette soirée était parfaite pour une petite vengeance.

Il jubilait littéralement.

-Tu comptes nous raconter ce que tu as fait ou juste continuer à profiter tout seul de ton oeuvre ? s'enquit Cho en buvant un peu de son verre.

-Jane va embrasser Lisbon.

-_Pardon_ ? s'écria à moitié VanPelt.

Même Cho avait paru furtivement surpris. Rigsby glissa ses mains dans ses poches et afficha un air de dandy fier de lui. VanPelt reprit:

-Comment diable as-tu pu amener Jane à... _ça _?

Elle ne parvenait même pas à répéter le mot.

-Je lui ai dit que s'il ne le faisait pas, je prévenais Lisbon que c'est lui qui vole son sandwich les lundis midis pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans la cuisine en même temps que le type de la compta, celui qui la drague comme un fou.

-Et ça a marché ? continua la rousse, toujours estomaquée mais désormais un peu enthousiaste.

Ce genre d'intrigues égayait sa soirée.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait le faire, s'amusa Rigsby tout en surveillant sa victime. Il préfère encore l'embrasser plutôt qu'elle sache qu'il est jaloux du mec de la compta.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, sourit VanPelt en cherchant sa patronne et Jane des yeux.

-Ca va nous retomber dessus, leur fit remarquer Cho. Si ça nous retombe dessus, vous vous débrouillez.

-Tais-toi, il s'approche d'elle, le coupa la rousse, désormais aussi excitée qu'elle l'aurait été devant une comédie romantique.

En effet, à l'autre bout de la salle, Jane avait entamé la conversation avec Lisbon. Son agacement ne transparaissait plus et un sourire charmeur illuminait ses traits.

Les trois agents ne décrochèrent pas une seconde leurs regards de la scène, tous trois avides de voir Jane se sortir de la situation.

Lisbon paraissait amusée par ce qu'il lui racontait, elle riait en évitant son regard, apparemment gênée. Puis, les trois agents écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'avec tout le naturel du monde, Jane posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brunette. Elle parut surprise mais ils la virent clairement reprendre la situation en mains et attraper légèrement sa veste pour le rapprocher d'elle. Jane parut tout à fait ravi d'obéir -pour une fois- et l'enlaça.

-T'es fier de toi ? marmonna Cho.

-Il... Il... balbutia Rigsby, encore sous le choc.

-Il ?

-Je... J'avais dit sur la joue, répondit l'agent sans pouvoir détourner les yeux de Lisbon et Jane qui échangeaient désormais des regards un peu embarrassés.

-On dirait qu'il a dévié de la trajectoire initiale, fit observer son ami.

-C'était pas prévu, moi je voulais juste qu'il soit gêné d'avoir à l'embrasser sur la joue, protesta Rigsby sur le ton d'un enfant à qui on venait de voler son jouet préféré.

Jane et Lisbon se séparèrent à l'autre bout de la salle, échangeant un dernier regard hésitant, puis Jane se tourna vers Rigsby, il affichait un air radieux. Il lui fit un signe de la main doublé d'un sourire désormais carnassier, puis s'éloigna en direction d'une nouvelle personne à ridiculiser.

-La prochaine fois Wayne, n'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec Jane, sourit VanPelt.

-Laisse la vengeance à ceux qui sont doués, précisa Cho.

Rigsby acquiesça, dégouté, et finit son verre d'un trait.

C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il flirtait avec la vengeance.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! \o/ Nouvel OS, nouvelle bêtise ! \o/

Le prochain arrive jeudi, et il contient une bonne dose d'autodérision. Le titre est "_Jisbon Love_" et pour le 'résumé' c'est ci-dessous:

_Les réactions de Jane et Lisbon lorsqu'une écrivailleuse en herbe publie un article pour le moins suggestif intitulé _"Jisbon Love in the CBI"  
_(Ou comment Dämon se tourne en dérision dans ses propres OS...)_

En même temps, il faut bien un peu d'humour avant de vous poster des OS plus "sérieux", non ? (l'auteur tente de vendre ses bêtises, l'auteur sort...)


	12. Jisbon Love

Helloo-o !

Suite à quelques interrogations concernant "_Fool me once_", je vous annonce d'ors et déjà qu'un petit OS sera prochainement posté, avec ce qui se passe côté Jane/Lisbon. =)

Je tiens à repréciser que l'OS ci-dessous ne se moque que de moi, c'est de l'autodérision, j'insiste. =)

Mercis à **Ju-lit**, **solealuna**, **Gavroche31**, **LAurore**, **janeandteresa**, **Pasca**, **Totallyfan**, **leelou09** et **Licorne miss** ! =D

**Enjoy**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce vilain tour que j'ai fait jouer à Rigsby. J'adore son personnage et sa naïveté surtout, comme tu le dis, c'est sûrement ce qui le rend mignon. :)

**angela**: contente que tu ais aimé. :) Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans un OS. :)

**FewTime**: Je réponds ici à ta review sur Période Rouge. :) J'ai été ravie de lire que tu as trouvé ça amusant. ^^ Cette bêtise est née de l'observation des hommes dans ce rayon... Et tu as raison, je vais faire une pétition pour que ce soit Jane le gêné à la place de notre pauvre Lisbon ! Oh et je te pardonne bien sûr, je poste à une vitesse folle mais je sais quand même ce que c'est quand on n'a pas le temps. :) (Toi aussi le 3x19 te travaille toujours ? Perso j'en suis à mon 3ème visionnage...) Sinon, tu sauras ce qu'ils se sont dits bientôt ! :) Contente que ça t'ait plu en tout cas, surtout Cho puisque j'adore son "stoïcisme" comme tu le dis si bien. Merci ! :)

* * *

**Résumé: **_Les réactions de Jane et Lisbon lorsqu'une écrivailleuse en herbe publie un article pour le moins suggestif intitulé "Jisbon Love in the CBI", ou comment Dämon se tourne en dérision dans ses propres OS..._

* * *

**Jisbon Love**

Jane venait de passer de blanc à rouge vif, avant de repasser au blanc, puis au rouge, puis à d'autres couleurs inquiétantes, tout ça en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il ferma précipitamment l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait sur ses genoux et vérifia que personne n'avait remarqué son étrange réaction. Rassuré, il rouvrit l'ordinateur et remonta le texte pour relire depuis le début et être bien sûr qu'il avait tout compris.

Encore une fois, il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Pas de doute possible, il avait bien lu ce qu'il avait lu...

-Lisboooooooon ! appela-t-il en direction du bureau de la brunette tout en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il s'attira les regards curieux de tout le monde mais n'y prêta pas attention, attrapant le bras de Lisbon qui venait juste de venir voir ce qu'il avait, avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans son bureau.

-Hey ! protesta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes Jane ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'affaira à fermer tous les stores du bureau de la jeune femme, l'ordinateur portable sous le bras. Il verrouilla les deux portes, puis força Lisbon à s'asseoir à son bureau avant de poser l'ordinateur face à elle.

-Lisez, ordonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-L'article de blog de la journaliste présente à la soirée du CBI il y a deux jours, marmotta Jane. Lisez, insista-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment, suspicieuse, puis se concentra sur l'écran.

Dès le titre, elle prit une couleur rouge vive plutôt embarrassante. Mais Jane, qui relisait pour la troisième fois l'article par-dessus son épaule, arborait un air franchement mal à l'aise, elle n'eut donc aucune réflexion.

Elle passa elle aussi par plusieurs couleurs différentes avant de jeter un coup d'oeil horrifié à son consultant.

-Personne ne l'a lu hein ? s'enquit-elle, craintive.

-On aurait eu droit aux regards bizarres et Hightower aurait déjà débarqué.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut soudoyer un informaticien pour qu'il bloque ce site dans le réseau du CBI ?

-Je vais y travailler, approuva-t-il vivement.

-S'il refuse, dîtes-lui que j'ai le bras long. Et s'il parle, dîtes-lui que je suis armée.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'approuver les menaces autorisées puis de filer à toute allure voir si un informaticien pouvait remédier à leur léger problème.

Ô Dieu ce qu'il pouvait détester les journalistes lorsqu'elles avaient l'incroyable faculté d'être des idiotes romantiques sans cervelles !

**-o-**

Lisbon relut l'article, pour être sûre, et repassa par la même palette de couleurs. Rien que le titre lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou si Hightower lisait cet article. Article archi-faux soit dit en passant.

Non mais franchement, Jane et elle n'étaient pas des personnages de soap opera qu'on pouvait réunir comme un couple juste pour assouvir des élucubrations infondées. "_Jisbon Love in the CBI_" vraiment ? Et puis c'était ridicule de les appeler comme ça. _Jisbon _? Ri-di-cu-le. Comme si elle pouvait ressentir ce genre de choses pour son consultant, l'agacement fait homme ! Ri-di-cu-le vraiment. Et puis mal écrit, très mal écrit de toute façon.

"_L'agent Teresa Lisbon et son consultant Patrick Jane ne se sont pas lâchés de la soirée et on est en droit de se demander si une love story n'aurait pas vu le jour au CBI.  
Love story bien entendue interdite, mais tout le monde sait que l'interdit rend les choses plus excitantes !_

_[...]_

_Alors chers lecteurs, selon vous, quel est le potentiel du couple Jisbon ?_  
_Survivront-ils à l'assommant règlement du CBI ?"_

-Je t'en montrerais du potentiel, _blondasse_, siffla Lisbon entre ses dents. Et si j'avais le règlement sous la main, je t'assomerais avec.

Elle était résolument décidée à passer le dossier de cette femme au peigne fin, et au moindre cheveux de travers, la blonde se retrouverait en garde-à-vue. Et elle verrait ce que c'est qu'avoir une "Love Story"... En prison.

Si quelqu'un apprenait l'existence de cet article, elle était morte... De honte, bien sûr. Mais elle pouvait aussi dire adieu à sa brillante carrière d'agent senior. Si elle finissait à la circulation, elle retrouverait la blonde, la traquerait, la séquestrerait et la torturerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Foi de Teresa Lisbon !

**-o-**

Elle fut sortie de ses projets de tortures quelques instants plus tard par Jane qui revint furtivement.

-Actualisez la page pour voir, lui dit-il.

Elle s'exécuta et poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître la page de restriction de réseau du CBI.

-Pfiou ! On l'a échappé belle, souffla Jane en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Elle acquiesça en se levant pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. La crise émotionnelle qu'elle venait de vivre la poussait à prendre une pause. Pour se remettre du choc.

-Je ne vois pas du tout comment elle a pu imaginer une telle chose, déclara finalement Jane, toujours un peu choqué, toujours un peu gêné.

-Je ne vois pas du tout comment elle a pu imaginer un nom aussi ridicule.

Elle venait définitivement d'adopter le mot ridicule pour qualifier tout ce qui touchait à cet incident.

-Vous avez raison, il n'y a qu'une seule lettre de mon nom dedans, ça laisse penser que vous êtes une dominatrice, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que si nous étions vraiment en couple, ça ne serait pas le cas.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, estomaquée, et remarqua qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir son rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant alors qu'il laissait enfin sortir le léger rire qu'il avait retenu.

-Vous suggérez quoi ? _Janbon_ ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Erk, grimaça-t-il en riant, vous savez comment décourager un homme Lisbon.

-Notre _'Love Story' _aura été de courte durée alors.

Il rit et croisa les bras, le regard malicieux. La menace passée, toute cette histoire était plutôt amusante en fait.

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous auriez le rôle dominant ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-A vrai dire, j'ai dit ça pour vous embêter. Il va de soi que vous feriez ce que vous voulez de moi...

Ils rirent de bon coeur mais furent bien vite interrompus par l'arrivée de Madeleine Hightower dans le bureau de Lisbon. Le couple du jour perdit son sourire en quelques secondes.

-Jane, Lisbon, les salua-t-elle brièvement. Je viens de recevoir un mail très intéressant d'une certaine "BigJisbonFanForever" me prévenant que, je cite: "_si vous ne laissez pas Patrick et Teresa s'aimer en paix vous le regretterez, laissez-les vivre leur amour librement et allez parler du règlement aux vrais criminels_."

Lisbon et Jane déglutirent, à nouveau très gênés, sous les yeux sceptiques de leur supérieure.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira finalement Hightower, Jane est un consultant, cette partie-là du règlement ne s'adresse donc pas à lui.

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux alors que Jane semblait prêt à s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Ils protestèrent tous deux vivement, faisant de leur défense un charabia incompréhensible.

-Nul besoin de vous défendre ! les interrompit Hightower. Restez discrets, c'est tout.

Et elle partit sans leur laisser une seule chance de s'expliquer.

-C'est _vraiment _gênant, gémit Lisbon en se cachant derrière ses mains.

-Vous croyez qu'elle croit qu'on... commença Jane sans pouvoir finir, toujours choqué par les évènements.

-Oh mon dieu, soupira Lisbon à côté de lui. Ma vie est finie, ma réputation aussi...

-Euh... merci ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et constata qu'il était un peu vexé.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous Jane, s'expliqua-t-elle, mais maintenant tout le monde va croire que vous... que je... que nous... enfin, tout le monde va _le _croire !

-Bah, les rumeurs s'effriteront avec le temps, la rassura-t-il. Ca vous dérange tant que ça ?

-Je suis censée être votre supérieure, bien sûr que ça me dérange !

-Vous n'y avez jamais pensé une seule minute..?

Elle croisa son regard malicieux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le bousculant gentiment.

-Non je n'y ai pas pensé une minute Jane, pas même une seconde.

-Menteuse, rit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, d'humeur moins sombre, puis se leva.

-Retour à la paperasse ? s'enquit-il en se levant à son tour.

-Je dois éplucher le dossier de cette journaliste, expliqua-t-elle. Soyez sûr que si elle a un centime d'impayé, sa vie est finie.

Jane éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Vous savez Lisbon, reprit-il soudain, finalement, je crois que le mot Jisbon n'est pas si mauvais, ça sonne bien après réflexion.

-Voyez-vous ça ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais, de quelque manière que ce soit, tomber amoureuse de vous, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ne soyez pas si catégorique, femme, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il vérifia qu'il avait réussi à la faire rire une fois de plus, puis il récupéra l'ordinateur portable et laissa Lisbon mettre à exécution sa mission de sabordage de carrière.

_._

Une fois de retour sur son canapé, confortablement couché sur le cuir, il laissa un sourire passer sur ses lèvres.

Oui, le mot Jisbon ne sonnait vraiment pas trop mal si on y repensait bien.

* * *

... Pour tout avouer j'aime bien ce texte mais je ne sais pas du tout comment vous allez le recevoir... Dîtes-vous que c'est mon côté Jisbon dans les fanfictions qui combat le fait que la relation d'amitié de Jane et Lisbon à l'écran me va très bien. ^^' Bref, je vous laisse juger ! =)

Le prochain OS n'a rien à voir avec l'humour des derniers en date. Il s'appelle "_Crash_". Je le posterai sûrement samedi matin.

_Ps anecdotique: J'ai lutté depuis plusieurs jours, mais je dois vous l'avouer: je suis en deuil. Les scènes coupées de _filament-de-lune_ me manquent affreusement. =(_


	13. Crash

Helloo-o !

Je reviens de la vallée de l'ombre (comprendre: mon ordi avait un virus ce matin) pour vous poster un nouvel OS qui a peu de chance de vous faire rire... ^^'

Pour tout vous dire, j'adorais Bosco. Et je voulais écrire quelque chose sur lui depuis longtemps... C'est chose faite. =) Cet OS oscille entre le jour avant sa mort, quand il échange quelques mots avec Lisbon au CBI, et un an après sa mort. C'est pas du joyeux-joyeux, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! =) [**ShunKickShunKers**, sache que je suis désolée que tu ais à supporter Bosco... ^^']

(La chanson est "Crash" des Sum41, chanson d'une mélancolie qui tient du génie.)

Mercis à **Licorne miss**, **LAurore**, **leelou09**, **Sweetylove30**, **filament-de-lune**, **ShunKickShunKers**, **Nono2b**, **Gavroche31**, **janeandteresa**, **Pasca** et **Totallyfan**. =D

**Calypsoh**: Tu as réussi à me faire avoir un fou rire sur mes propres bêtises, tu es drôlement forte ! XD Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton chat hein ? J'ai toujours été fasciné par les noms de ship (le pire étant en même temps mon préféré: Caskett... Damn it, ça refroidit) et le fait qu'il y ait qu'une lettre de Jane ça m'a lancée dans les grosses bêtises. ^^ Merci pour la note et la review, et trèèèès heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ! =D

**FewTime**: J'attendais ta review pour poster =) (parce que hier je ne l'ai point fait désolée). Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié. [Honte à Bruno, oui oui oui ! Moi je veux le retour des chamailleries ! (quoi que le dialogue dans le bureau de Lisbon du 3x19 est excellent ^^)] Pour Hightower c'était juste pour ajouter à mon délire, je doute qu'elle soit si compréhensive. ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! =D

* * *

**Crash**

_"Hold me now, cause I couldn't even if I tried.  
It's over now, guess it really is my time.  
I don't want to go, but it's time I've got to say goodbye,  
So hold me now, 'cause this will be our last time."_

_.  
_

-Respire, rit Bosco en tapotant le dos de Lisbon. Allez respire, je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait malheur.

-Ca serait ta faute, protesta-t-elle en retrouvant un peu de son souffle.

Elle lui adressa un regard rayonnant et il y répondit par un reste de sourire avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

-Tu as une minute ? lança-t-il.

-Une minute pour te voir manger mon sandwich ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Je le savourerai pour toi.

Elle rit et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la jeune agent. Elle prit place sur son fauteuil alors qu'il s'installait sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau. Elle croisa les bras, s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son siège.

-Je suppose que tu veux parler de Jane ? lança-t-elle finalement.

Il acquiesça en avalant sa bouchée de sandwich.

-J'ai pas mal réfléchi, je reste convaincu qu'il a un vrai problème, répondit-il finalement.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien Sam, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Ce mec est comme un drogué quand il s'agit de John LeRouge. Il n'est pas sain d'esprit.

-Là encore, tu ne m'apprends rien.

Elle avait perdu son sourire, elle savait où son ancien partenaire voulait en venir. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Jane mais qu'il détestait encore plus l'importance qu'il avait pour elle.

-Comment tu feras le jour où ils se retrouveront face à face ?

-Je ferai mon travail, j'arrêterai John LeRouge, répondit-elle calmement.

-Et tu crois qu'il te laissera faire ? Il veut le tuer quoi qu'il arrive, c'est son but ultime.

-Je sais Sam, je sais tout ça depuis longtemps.

-Alors pourquoi tu as signé avec un tel homme ? Il est tout ce que tu n'es pas Teresa, et puis tu crois en la Justice, il croit en la Vengeance. Les deux sont contradictoires.

-Il est doué.

Bosco soupira et arrêta de manger.

-Le jour où t'as signé avec lui, c'était comme remplir les papiers de ton renvoi toi-même.

-Je sais.

-J'essaie de comprendre comment tu as pu te mettre dans de tels ennuis, se justifia-t-il face à son air fermé. Je t'ai toujours crue saine d'esprit tu comprends...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire et se pencha sur son bureau pour jouer avec un stylo qui traînait.

-Il va te faire du mal Teresa, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Elle écarta sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlée.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua-t-elle, le regard noir.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'écoutera quand il aura John LeRouge ? Si tu étais entre eux, il n'hésiterait pas à tirer.

-Tu te trompes, répondit-elle en fixant son stylo du regard.

-Tu crois qu'il hésiterait ? Il se fiche du monde entier, tout ce qui compte c'est son ego blessé. Ce type n'a aucune notion de morale, encore moins des limites à ne pas franchir.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'avais envoyé en prison ? s'agaça-t-elle.

Il garda le silence un moment, ennuyé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger Sam, je l'ai fait seule pendant des années, et je continuerai. Et puis me protéger de Jane, c'est stupide.

-Tu es si sûre de toi, s'exaspéra-t-il, si sûre de lui... Mais ça va mal finir, tu le sais ça au moins ?

Elle acquiesça à regret et poussa un soupir.

-Tu... l'aimes ? hésita-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea, étonnée, puis laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Non je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, répondit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi ? Tu serais prête à mourir pour lui, j'en suis presque sûr.

-Peut-être qu'au fond j'espère avoir le temps de le faire changer d'avis, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'un jour il comprendra qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il ne peut pas détruire toutes ses promesses pour une cause perdue.

-Et s'il ne le comprend jamais, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu iras le voir en prison pour lui amener des beignets ?

-Tu l'as surveillé quand il était en prison ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il balaya sa question d'un geste de la main, la mine grave. Il avait toujours été un peu trop protecteur avec elle, ils en étaient tous deux conscients, tout comme ils en connaissaient les raisons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras Teresa ? demanda-t-il à nouveau. Tu te vois revenir encore et encore lui rendre visite dans une prison ?

-Je m'arrangerai pour que la question n'ait pas à se poser.

-Et si tu dois te la poser un jour ? insista-t-il.

-Alors je suppose que je débaucherais plus tôt pendant quelques années, de quoi faire un saut pour le voir avant de rentrer chez moi.

-Tu ne lui en voudrais pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, s'agaça-t-elle. J'irais le voir pour passer mes nerfs sur lui.

Il rit légèrement et termina le sandwich sans rien ajouter. Lisbon resta songeuse un moment, elle se posait très souvent la question de savoir ce qui se passerait le jour où Jane trouverait John LeRouge. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment elle réagirait, quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

-Il va te faire mal Teresa, répéta Bosco en se levant de la chaise.

-Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. Mais il est un peu tard maintenant.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Je l'espère moi aussi.

Il lui adressa un sourire alors qu'elle se levait pour le raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Il n'a pas tant osbscurci ton jugement, constata-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

-Je te l'avais dit, j'ai retenu les leçons de mon apprentissage.

-Tu avais un bon professeur, il faut le dire, plaisanta-t-il.

-Le meilleur je dois l'avouer, sourit-elle en retour.

Il rit et laissa ses doigts ébouriffer la frange de la brunette. Elle rit à son tour et l'écarta, elle constata qu'elle avait un peu de mal à quitter le contact de sa main dans la sienne cette fois. Elle perdit son sourire, un peu gênée.

-Ne te fais pas trop de mal pour lui, il ne le mérite pas, ajouta Bosco alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Elle acquiesça, silencieuse et un peu attristée désormais.

Lorsque l'ascenseur ferma ses portes sur le dernier sourire de Sam Bosco, elle ignorait encore combien il la hanterait. Elle ignorait qu'il lui causerait autant de mal sans jamais l'avoir souhaité...

Elle ne saura jamais qu'il avait voulu tenir sa main plus longtemps.

_._

_"I'm slowing down, I don't think I could fight.  
I know somehow, you'll find a way to live your life,  
Remember just to live every day like it's your last."_

_._

_Un an plus tard_

Depuis le début de la soirée, Lisbon observait Jane faire des tours de passe-passe avec son équipe mais elle devait avouer être incapable d'expliquer en quoi toute la mascarade consistait. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, un verre de tequila à la main. Son équipe avait insisté pour qu'ils rendent hommage à Bosco, parti depuis un an désormais. Elle avait accepté, elle ne pouvait pas trahir la mémoire de son partenaire disparu, de son ami.

Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour rendre l'humeur un peu légère, pour éviter de la faire souffrir. Ils savaient que Bosco avait compté pour elle. Et elle soupçonnait Jane d'être à l'origine de cette soirée, pour lui éviter d'avoir à se cloîtrer chez elle. Elle savait comment elle aurait fini la nuit si son équipe n'avait pas amené ce si beau prétexte contre la solitude. Elle savait qu'elle aurait bu des verres de tequila en pleurant, elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable de dormir, elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable d'arrêter ses larmes.

Oui, c'était une idée de Jane, elle en était sûre.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son consultant sans y parvenir, à des milliers de kilomètres du bureau, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se reposa la question de Sam: Que ferait-elle si Jane tirait sur John LeRouge ?

Elle sentit une larme échapper à son contrôle alors qu'elle se levait finalement, ne tenant plus. Elle entendit les autres se taire pour l'observer. Elle devina leurs airs navrés mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle disparut dans son bureau et se sentit soulagée de constater que tous les stores étaient tirés. Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé et ramena ses jambes contre elle pour y poser son menton.

Que ferait-elle si Jane faisait exploser tout ce pour quoi elle se battait ? Que ferait-elle si Jane détruisait tout ce en quoi elle croyait ? Que ferait-elle s'il lui faisait tout le mal que Bosco avait prédit ?

Se voyait-elle vraiment lui rendre visite en prison chaque jour qui suivrait ? Se voyait-elle vraiment être là pour lui malgré le vacarme silencieux de son coeur brisé ?

Elle essuya ses larmes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement au souvenir de Bosco ce jour-là, ce fichu dernier jour. Il avait voulu la mettre en garde, la protéger de Jane. Le rassurer avait été si facile... Il ignorait qu'elle n'avait pas eu qu'un professeur, il ignorait qu'elle avait appris de Jane qu'un sourire ou un trait d'humour font facilement oublier un mensonge.

Elle entendit la porte de son bureau et vit Jane entrer. Il vint tout naturellement s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans un mot. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le menton toujours appuyé sur ses genoux. Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire un peu désolé mais il ne dit rien.

Elle ressentit un élan de reconnaissance envers les talents de son ami. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de dériver mais qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir à parler.

Elle regarda face à elle à nouveau, mais bien vite sa vision se brouilla et elle sentit les souvenirs l'assaillir à nouveau, les questions revenaient en boucle dans sa tête. Que ferait-elle ? Car la question "que ferait-il ?" ne se posait plus. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer, elle savait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir tirer. Elle savait qu'il réussirait... Que ferait-elle ?

Elle sentit la main de Jane se poser sur son épaule et y exercer une légère pression. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et constata qu'il s'était rapproché. Elle lui adressa un regard empli de larmes, comme si elle voulait qu'il réponde à sa question, pour la guider hors de ses chemins d'errance.

Mais il resta silencieux, elle devina qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, qu'il pouvait juste être là. Elle lui sourit de son mieux, pour le remercier. Il laissa retomber sa main dans un sourire un peu piteux mais bien existant.

Puis, lentement, elle le sentit s'approcher plus et peu après, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux sans bouger, acceptant dans son silence triste ce tendre aveu de faiblesse. Il s'éloigna aussitôt et elle rouvrit les yeux à temps pour le voir se lever. Elle lut la confusion sur son visage, sa détresse de se sentir si inutile. Elle ne put que retenter un sourire en mauvais état. Ca sembla lui suffire.

Il leva la main vers elle et déposa son index sur ses mains jointes autour de ses genoux.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous faire de mal Lisbon, souffla-t-il.

Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose en elle explosait à l'entente de ses mots. Etait-il possible que ce soit la vérité ? Etait-il possible que ce soit elle-même l'origine de tout le mal qu'elle avait ? Ou avait-il voulu insinuer autre chose ?

Etait-ce une incitation à le laisser tomber ?

-Personne ne mérite que vous pleuriez, ajouta-t-il en laissant retomber sa main le long de son corps.

Elle acquiesça, hagarde. Avait-il compris ce qui la tracassait au fond de toute cette douleur ?

Il sembla chercher ses mots puis abandonna. Il tourna les talons et sortit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être désarmé face à sa tristesse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de lui faire du bien malgré lui, malgré elle.

Elle se décida à se lever et attrapa ses affaires et ses clefs de voiture. Elle éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En appuyant sur le bouton d'appel, elle fut prise d'un sourire amer en pensant à Sam.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu feras Teresa ?  
Tu te vois revenir encore et encore lui rendre visite dans une prison ?"_

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et jura que jamais elle ne rendrait visite à Jane en prison. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y irait jamais. Elle ne laisserait personne l'enfermer, quitte à remplir elle-même les papiers de son renvoi.

Elle songea que c'était une triste histoire que la sienne, condamnée à être la sacrifiée. Elle espérait en vain des gestes de personnes qui ne viendraient jamais à elle. Mais en repensant à la douceur de Jane, elle sut que ça en valait la peine. Elle pourrait se sacrifier pour lui, elle l'avait toujours pensé. Et maintenant elle avait des raisons de le faire, pas vrai ?

Elle plongerait pour lui, parce que bien malgré elle, au fond, tout au fond, elle l'aimait. Et elle était sûre que quelque part là-haut, Sam lui lançait un regard désaprobateur... L'image lui arracha un léger sourire. Il devait être furieux de savoir qu'elle avait menti. Et il devait maudire le consultant plus que jamais. Oui, Sam devait vraiment être en colère, et s'il l'avait pu, il aurait ébouriffé sa frange. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait retenu sa main plus que nécessaire dans la sienne... Un peu comme elle avait voulu que Jane attrape sa main.

Dans les bureaux, Jane l'avait observée partir, dissimulé par la pénombre.  
Elle ne saura jamais qu'il avait souhaité de tout son coeur avoir le courage de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

**Fin.**

* * *

Oui j'avoue, c'est pas trèèèès joyeux. Mais j'avais regardé_ Open Window_ (avec Robin Tunney soit dit en passant) avant d'écrire, et ce film est juste _le_ film qui m'a le plus ému de toute l'histoire des films [âme sensible s'abstenir, conseil d'amie]. Dîtes-moi si vous avez détesté ! =D

Dans un autre registre, le prochain OS sera plus joyeux, il s'appelle "_La Médecine selon Patrick Jane_" mais je ne sais pas encore quand le poster puisque j'ai le concours de l'ENS dans quatre jours... Je verrai :)

Résumé du prochain OS :

_Jane a pris un méchant coup de poing sur son si joli minois...  
Heureusement, il connaît le remède miracle, et Lisbon est à portée... de lèvres._


	14. La médecine selon Patrick Jane

Helloo-o !

Me voilà de retour du côté des bêtises. L'idée de départ, c'est la fin de l'OS. Tout ce qui passe avant... blâmez mon cerveau et ses idioties. x)

Avec spécial dédicace à **Calypsoh** (_si tu passes dans le coin_) pour apaiser sa peine à venir et une grande pensée pour la SPOLCJ ! [Société Protectrice des Objets Lancés Contre Jane] =D

Merci à **janeandteresa**, **solealuna**, **Sweetylove30**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **Pasca**, **Totallyfan**, **Gavroche31**, **filament-de-lune** et **LAurore** ! =)

**Enjoy**: Ton "comme toujours" a été redoutable pour mes joues, elles se sont enflammées. Merci ! =)

**Els**: Je suis très contente de lire que malgré ta divergence de point de vue tu apprécies ce que j'écris. =) J'ai effectivement tendance à penser que Jane fera son possible pour se venger (surtout depuis cette terrible saison3), mais le contraire ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde non plus, je l'envisage régulièrement avec joie, je suis sûre que le personnage est plus complexe que la vision que je peux en avoir. En fait, ce que j'écris n'a pas toujours à voir avec ma vision sur la série. En ce moment j'écris LaFaille de cette façon parce que j'ai décidé d'écrire une romance de ce genre, mais je ne m'empêcherai pas d'écrire des choses plus "lumineuses" par la suite. :) Oh et pour les relations conflictuelles Jane Lisbon, ça c'est sûrement parce que je suis victime de mon goût pour les joutes verbales. ^^' La suite de mon aventure dans la section Mentalist nous dira si je parviens à évoluer. :) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, en plus d'être plaisante, elle m'a permis de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. :)

* * *

**Résumé: **_Jane a pris un méchant coup de poing sur son si joli minois... Heureusement, il connaît le remède miracle, et Lisbon est à portée... de lèvres._

* * *

**La Médecine selon Patrick Jane.**

Jane poussa un énième gémissement alors que Lisbon l'aidait à sortir de l'ascenseur, son bras passé autour de sa taille pour le guider. Il se tenait le nez d'une main, l'autre posée sur les épaules de Lisbon, il dépendait d'elle pour ne pas tomber, sa vision était brouillée par la douleur.

-Oh ça va, il ne vous a pas tué, s'exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

-J'ai mal, marmotta son consultant, la voix un peu étouffée par sa main.

Lisbon secoua la tête, excédée, puis dirigea Jane vers son canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé patron ? s'inquiéta Grace en les voyant arriver.

-Jane a trouvé judicieux de provoquer monsieur Patcher sur son hygiène de vie, soupira Lisbon. Inutile de préciser que Patcher n'a pas aimé.

-Patcher, vous voulez dire le boxeur amateur ? ricana Rigsby en observant Jane feindre de se trouver mal.

-Pas si amateur que ça, protesta le consultant alors que Lisbon le faisait asseoir sur le divan.

-Cho est en train d'essayer de le maîtriser en bas pour l'amener en salle d'interrogatoire, ça vous dérange d'aller lui donner un coup de main ?

-Pas de problème, répondit immédiatement Grace.

-J'y vais aussi, sourit Rigsby. Remets-toi bien Jane ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant avec la rousse, moqueur.

Jane fit la grimace alors que Lisbon le forçait à enlever sa main pour voir les dégâts.

-Vous ne saignez même pas du nez Jane, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui mais j'ai mal, il aurait pu me casser quelque chose, se plaignit le blond.

Lisbon roula des yeux et s'assit à côté de son consultant pour être à sa hauteur et examiner son visage blessé de plus près.

-Je crois que vous allez avoir un léger bleu sur la joue, dit-elle enfin. Il ne vous a pas loupé.

-J'avais remarqué, ironisa-t-il.

-Je vais vous chercher de la glace.

Elle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine alors que Jane faisait bouger son nez comme s'il craignait qu'il lui tombe dans les mains. Il grimaça de douleur, ça lui apprendrait à jouer les malins avec des gros costauds.

Lisbon revint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui tendit le sac de glace qu'elle avait récupéré. Jane l'appliqua sur sa blessure en gémissant de douleur.

-Vous êtes une chochotte Jane, se moqua-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander de vous frapper pareil, on verra si vous faîtes la maligne.

-Faîtes voir, je veux vérifier si ça n'a pas enflé.

Il céda en bougonnant et écarta le sac de glace alors que Lisbon s'approchait pour examiner son nez et sa joue.

-Ca m'a l'air normal, enfin, sauf là, précisa-t-elle en frôlant sa joue. Ca rougit un peu, vous allez avoir un méchant bleu demain.

-Génial, ironisa-t-il. Vous ne voulez pas tenter un bisou magique ? On sait jamais.

Elle rit et se décala à nouveau.

-Il n'y a pas que le nez qu'il a frappé, se moqua-t-elle.

-Les bisous magiques marchent toujours, c'est prouvé, se défendit-il.

-Très bien, où avez-vous mal ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour l'agacer ou la faire rougir, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle cède et c'est ce qu'elle trouvait amusant.

En effet il parut déstabilisé par la tournure des évènements mais reprit bien vite un sourire.

-Là, dit-il en indiquant son nez.

Elle resta immobile un instant, hésitant entre le planter là et donc prendre le risque de perdre la face ou le faire, pour voir jusqu'où il pousserait le vice. La première option ne convenait pas à son ego, alors elle se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur son nez.

-Vous avez les lèvres douces, sourit-il.

Elle roula des yeux et recula son visage, embarrassée par la malice de son regard.

-En fait, vous avez mal visé, c'était un peu plus haut, dit-il finalement.

-Oh Jane..., s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Vous laisseriez un homme dans la souffrance ? s'indigna-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme puis déposa ses lèvres sur le haut du nez de son consultant.

-Content ?

-J'ai un peu mal sur la joue aussi, répondit-il. Juste là, ajouta-t-il en pointant un point juste à côté de son nez.

Elle embrassa sa joue sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle se laissait manipuler par cet insupportable enquiquineur -son sourire charmeur sans doute y était pour quelque chose.

-Un peu à côté aussi, souffla-t-il, toujours souriant.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue une fois encore et il parut ravi. Elle devait s'avouer qu'au fond, la proximité était douce. Jane avait un parfum agréable bien qu'un peu ennivrant, et, même si elle était réchauffée par le coup qu'il avait reçu, sa peau était douce sous ses lèvres. Sûrement se maudirait-elle d'ici quelques minutes pour s'être laissée attendrir par le diable en personne.

-Si vous pouviez réembrasser mon nez, ça recommence à être douloureux...

Elle se traita de folle et embrassa son nez.

-Plus bas, lui intima-t-il.

Elle attarda ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez et en déduisit qu'elle avait basculé.

-A côté.

Elle obéit encore, n'oubliant que trop le reste.

-A gauche, murmura-t-il.

Son coeur loupa un battement et elle leva ses yeux vers les siens. Elle constata que toute trace de malice avait disparu. Elle fit aller ses yeux du regard de Jane à ce point à gauche, ce foyer de douleur...

-Il ne vous a pas frappé les lèvres, lui fit-elle remarquer à mi-voix, un peu hypnotisée.

-Vous êtes sûre ? sourit-il doucement. Parce que j'ai vraiment mal...

-Jane vous êtes un affreux manipulateur, je ne vous embrasserai pas, marmotta-t-elle.

Elle fit mine de se dérober mais elle fut arrêtée par les mains de Jane attrapant délicatement son visage pour la mener au baiser qu'il avait réclamé. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps, juste de quoi retourner complètement la jeune femme. Elle se leva dès qu'il l'eut relâchée.

-Ne. Refaîtes. _Jamais_. Ca. articula-t-elle en tremblant entre la colère et un autre sentiment qu'elle n'identifiait pas vraiment.

Il sourit, fier de lui, et s'allongea sur son divan.

-Je n'aurai plus besoin de la glace en tout cas, ça va beaucoup mieux, lui fit-il savoir en s'installant confortablement.

-Je crois que je vais m'éviter le passage où je vous insulte et juste retourner dans mon bureau en prétendant que vous n'avez pas fait ce que vous avez fait.

-Vous voulez parler du fait que je vous ai embrassée ?

-Chuuut ! protesta-t-elle en vérifiant autour d'elle que les bureaux étaient toujours vides.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Lisbon, c'était strictement médical.

-Voyez-vous ça ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Enfin voyons, quelle autre raison j'aurai de vous embrasser ?

Elle croisa son regard pétillant et fut prise d'une soudaine envie de le frapper.

-Vous savez quoi, si les menottes de Patcher disparaissent de ses poignets et qu'il trouve le chemin de votre divan, ne vous demandez pas d'où ça vient.

-Il me mettrait en pièce, et vous ne le voudriez pas, sourit-il en décidant finalement de se lever.

Il vint se planter devant elle alors qu'elle croisait les bras en haussant un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas qu'il me débarasse de vous ?

-Eh bien imaginez le nombre de baisers qu'il me faudrait pour m'en remettre... A moins que ce soit ce que vous cherchez ? Autant m'inviter à venir chez vous tout de suite si ça vous démange à ce point.

Lisbon rougit violemment alors que Jane lui faisait savoir d'un regard plutôt équivoque qu'il parlait bien de ce qu'elle pensait qu'il parlait.

-Chose fascinante que la médecine, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta-t-il finalement.

Lisbon ne tint plus, elle attrapa le pot à stylos du bureau de Jane. Le consultant comprit immédiatement que sa vie était compromise et détala l'instant suivant alors que le pot s'écrasait dans un grand fracas dans le couloir qu'il avait pris en riant.

La brune marmonna des insultes puis retourna dans son bureau, sur les nerfs.

Une fois dans l'atmosphère familière, elle rit légèrement en songeant à ce qui venait de se passer, avant de rougir violemment : les pensées que Jane avaient voulu éveiller apparaissaient lentement.

Elle songea que la prochaine fois qu'un gros bras s'en prendrait à son consultant, elle ferait venir une ambulance pour qu'il soit embarqué.

Rien ne valait la vraie médecine... non ?

* * *

J'espère que ça aura eu le mérite de vous faire sourire ? =D Si non, dîtes-moi, je verrai avec ma Muse ce qu'on peut faire.

Je suis devant un dilemme pour le prochain OS. J'hésite entre deux. Le premier n'a rien de particulier, mais l'autre est en fait une sorte de suite d'épisode qui au fil de l'écriture s'est terminé en "OS romance" (un peu style _Be my Anti-Valentine_ d'ailleurs). Mon problème est que c'est la suite d'un épisode de la saison 3 et je sais que certaines d'entre vous ne la regarde pas... Que faire ? Vous voulez un OS "normal" ou cet OS en sachant que ça spoilera un épisode ?

Donc sondage du jour, qui est pour "_Open up your heart_" (suite d'épisode) et qui est pour un _OS sans spoiler_ ? Le choix est à vous très chères lectrices ! =) Et je posterai vendredi matin le "gagnant" du sondage.


	15. Open up your heart

Je suis _totalement_, _absolument_ et _irrévocablement_ désolée !

Je n'ai eu que très peu de temps de connexion ce week-end et mon concours me prend pas mal du reste du temps etc etc... milles excuses ! Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai cette semaine une lonnnngue traduction sur laquelle j'ai travaillé ces derniers temps. Vous la trouverez sur mon profil bientôt, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous aidera à me pardonner. =D

Sinon je viens enfin vous poster le grand gagnant quant à ma proposition, j'ai nommé la suite d'épisode.  
Etant donné qu'il n'y a eu que des votes pour, je ne peux que me plier à votre volonté. =)  
[Mais je suis inquiète du coup, c'est sûrement pas ce que vous pensez XD]

Merci à **ShunKickShunKers, Gavroche31, janeandteresa, Pasca, LAurore, Sweetylove30, Totallyfan, leelou09 **et** filament-de-lune** ! =)

**Enjoy**: Je suis contente de lire que ça t'a plu ! J'avais un peu peur de son côté "facile" mais si ça fait sourire comme ça, j'suis rassurée \o/ Merci :) Oh et c'est du genre Be My AntiValentine pour moi mais si ça se trouve tu ne trouveras pas le point commun que j'y vois ^^'

**Calypsoh**: Je te confie la psychologie du pot de crayons ! ^^ Contente que mes idées sur cette petite bêtise t'ait plu en tout cas. :) Mais pour la fin je ne pouvais que te faire une dédicace étant donné que les pauvres objets sont attirés par Jane comme des aimants xD Merci en tout cas ! Oh, et l'OS n'est pas la suite de la vidéo de l'épisode 19, ça viendra dans une autre série d'OS. :)

**FewTime**: Je suis ravie de lire que tu as eu un tel sourire, c'était le but. :) Et si tu aimes les piques, je pense que ma prochaine fic pourrait t'intéresser. (désolée ça fait pub ^^') Moi même j'adore ce genre de répliques donc je suis contente de réussir à les écrire. :) Merci !

**angela**: Ce sera effectivement la suite d'épisode. :) Et je suis contente que tu ais aimé, merci de me l'avoir fait savoir! :)

**Quelqu'un qui ne m'a point laissé de nom :)** : Ce n'est pas la fin du 19 désolée, je compte le faire un jour, on verra. Contente que tu ais aimé l'OS précédent. merci :)

* * *

Donc, _**Spoiler alert ****3****x14.** _Si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé, mieux vaut ne pas lire_..._

A force de lire les merveilleux tags de _Donnamour1969_ et après avoir vu cet épisode que j'ai a-do-ré... Il fallait que j'écrive une fin alernative. Mais de fil en aiguille, c'est devenu beaucoup plus (trop ?)... Oh, tant que j'y suis, le rating est **T.**

J'utilise une certaine interprétation de l'épisode, et je dois avouer ne pas y adhérer totalement. Je l'ai juste utilisée pour en arriver où je voulais. =)

**Résumé de la fin de l'épisode**: _Une jeune fille a tué son père violent par légitime défense. Trina de son nom confesse son crime à Jane et Lisbon, et Jane met Lisbon devant un choix difficile et dangereux: ne pas inculper Trina ou gâcher sa jeunesse en l'envoyant en centre pour mineurs. Lisbon prend la décision numéro deux, mais une fois devant le gardien, elle revient sur cette décision, garde le secret de Trina et la ramène chez elle, provoquant cette sublime phrase de Jane au gardien complétement perdu: "Vous venez d'assister à une chose merveilleuse."_

* * *

**Open up your heart, let me slip inside.  
[Ouvre ton coeur, laisse-moi m'y glisser.]**

**.**

Teresa Lisbon en voulait à Patrick Jane, tellement. Et elle s'en voulait à elle-même aussi. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle relâche une tueuse ? Elle était flic, elle était le garde-fou de Jane, celle qui prône la justice quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis là, comme ça, après un regard trop dur à soutenir, quelques mots, et elle relâchait Trina.

Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix pour Trina, mais était-ce le bon choix pour elle ? Pour Jane ? Se montrer faible face à la loi, la contourner sous ses yeux, c'était comme lui donner l'espoir qu'elle le laisserait se venger comme il l'entendait. Elle se battait depuis des années pour qu'il comprenne que la violence n'était pas la solution, que la Justice était efficace et avait toujours raison à la fin.

Mais que devenaient tous ces discours, toutes ces années, maintenant qu'elle lui avait laissé voir cette possibilité ?

Elle envoya balader son t-shirt et son jean pour enfiler une robe de chambre satinée plus confortable, puis redescendit. Elle s'installa sur son canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre elle pour coller son front à ses genoux.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'insulta à mi-voix.

Elle avait laissé partir Trina, en ferait-elle de même pour Jane ?

La question était posée maintenant. Avant, elle ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit, elle avait été si sûre d'elle, si persuadée de pouvoir contrôler la situation. Mais il avait encore une fois changé l'équation. Elle commençait à percevoir jours après jours qu'il envahissait bien trop ses pensées, qu'il s'insinuait dans son esprit pour tout bouleverser. Il faisait naître les doutes et les questions, et il n'y répondait jamais, la laissant nager dans cet océan d'hésitation seule.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Elle soupira, elle savait par avance que c'était Jane. Qui serait venu la déranger précisément aujourd'hui à vingt-trois heures passées sinon lui ?

Elle se leva et resserra sa robe de chambre sur elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta, détaillant sa tenue.

-J'interromps quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en tentant de ne regarder que son visage.

-Un magnifique tête à tête entre ma télévision et moi, marmotta-t-elle en se mettant de côté pour le laisser passer.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui et retourna s'asseoir sur son divan, une jambe pliée sous elle. Il hésita mais s'approcha pour s'asseoir au bout du fauteuil à côté d'elle. Ils regardèrent chacun résolument devant eux, puis Jane commença à rassembler ses pensées.

-Je n'aurai pas dû vous amener avec moi voir Trina, dit-il finalement.

-Non vous n'auriez pas dû, répondit-elle, fermée. Mais c'était plus fort que vous, il fallait que vous mettiez en doute mes certitudes, il fallait que vous me forciez à vous faire confiance. Mais vous avez de quoi être fier, vous aurez de quoi me faire chanter à l'avenir.

-Ne soyez pas idiote, je n'utiliserai jamais ça contre vous, protesta-t-il doucement.

-Alors quoi ? C'était juste pour le plaisir de me torturer ? D'ébranler mes convictions ?

-Lisbon... tenta-t-il de l'arrêter.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter Jane, vous pouvez au moins m'accorder ça je crois.

Il soupira mais acquiesça, joignant ses mains. Il sembla un peu gêné, puis se leva.

-Je peux cuisiner sans parler, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle roula des yeux mais le laissa envahir la cuisine pour se mettre à l'ouvrage. Il croyait vraiment l'avoir avec de la cuisine ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous séduirai pas autour d'un repas, sourit-il comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

-Ca veut dire que vous essaierez autrement ? lança-t-elle ironiquement.

-Sait-on jamais, rétorqua-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil malicieux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et s'en voulut. Elle n'arrivait jamais à rester fâchée contre lui, et pourtant cette fois elle aurait eu tant de raison de le rester... Elle posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé derrière elle et reposa sa tête sur sa main. Elle le regarda apparaître parfois dans son champ de vision, concentré sur sa tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une odeur de tomates et de basilic voyager vers elle. Elle soupira, secouant la tête, puis se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il lui adressa un regard ravi en la voyant arriver mais ne dit rien, retournant à sa poêle. Elle s'assit sur la table de la cuisine, poussant légèrement une chaise pour poser ses pieds dessus. Elle l'observa sans rien dire, captant parfois ses regards amusés et haussant les épaules. Elle feignait l'indifférence et l'agacement et dès qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle autorisait un léger sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Des spaghettis ? s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant attraper le bocal où elle rangeait ses pâtes.

-Vous avez une meilleure suggestion ?

-Les tortellinis accrochent toujours un peu de sauce. C'est meilleur.

-Quel bocal ?

Elle lui indiqua le bocal et il reposa les spaghettis. Il s'affaira à nouveau sous les yeux attentifs de la maîtresse des lieux. Il arrêta le feu sous sa sauce, mit l'eau à bouillir et deux couvercles sur le tout, puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Je ne vous le demanderai pas Lisbon, affirma-t-il.

-Vous dîtes ça aujourd'hui, vous changerez peut-être d'avis.

-Je vous jure que non, j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes. Et puis... ça ne sera pas de la légitime défense.

Elle soupira et posa ses bras sur ses cuisses, observant un point invisible derrière lui.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, marmotta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

-Je vous regarde comment ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Comme si vous remarquiez pour la première fois que je suis une femme, se moqua-t-elle légèrement en tournant le regard vers lui.

Il eut un sourire qu'il tenta de réprimer en baissant les yeux, un peu ennuyé. Il reporta son attention sur l'eau et y versa les pâtes. Lisbon descendit de sa table avant de le pousser légèrement pour se faire une place. Elle attrapa son pot de sel et en mit un peu dans les pâtes puis elle souleva le couvercle de la poêle pour laisser glisser son doigt dans la sauce.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement appréciateur.

-Vous êtes embauché, plaisanta-t-elle en remettant son doigt dans la sauce.

Il rit et retira sa main de la poêle.

-Patientez un peu, si vous mangez tout, il n'y en aura plus pour les pâtes.

Elle lui fit une mine de petite fille boudeuse et il leva les yeux au ciel en relevant le couvercle. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et attrapa une cuillère pour la plonger dans la sauce. Elle retourna sur la table et savoura son butin sous son regard amusé.

-Les assiettes sont où ? s'enquit-il.

-Placard du haut derrière vous, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva pour attraper les couverts et les disposer à côté des assiettes. Elle vit qu'il les avait installés face à face et grimaça pour déplacer une assiette sur un côté. Il la vit faire mais garda tout commentaire pour lui, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mangeaient les pâtes de Jane en silence. Il ne chercha pas à entamer une nouvelle conversation, il savait qu'elle viendrait vers lui quand elle serait prête, quand elle aurait accepté toutes les implications de son choix, de sa présence.

-Vous n'avez pas fait de dessert, lui fit-elle remarquer en attrapant la poêle pour grappiller des restes de sauce avec son bout de pain.

-Vous en voulez un ? sourit-il.

-Etonnez-moi, le défia-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il se leva et débarrassa son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Il sourit, triomphant et attrapa le bac à fruits et la chantilly.

Il posa le tout sur la table puis ouvrit les placards les uns derrière les autres avant de laisser échapper un léger son victorieux.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, feignant d'être occupée à embarrasser le lave-vaisselle. Elle le vit attraper des carrés de chocolat et les mettre dans une casserole. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et sortit un saladier pour choisir les fruits qu'elle voulait dans le bac. Elle choisit les fraises -bien sûr, les bananes et les poires, puis fit mine de ranger le bac. Il l'interrompit et attrapa une pomme pour la joindre aux autres fruits. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis remit le bac au réfrigérateur.

Elle lava les fruits alors qu'il s'occupait de vider la chantilly dans un grand bol. Il versa ensuite le chocolat fondu dans un autre bol et posa ses deux bols sur la table de la cuisine, fier de son œuvre.

-Moui, ça peut faire office de dessert, le taquina-t-elle. Mais ça n'est pas un dessert de cuisine, c'est un dessert de salon.

Il comprit l'allusion et reprit ses bols pour prendre la direction du salon. Elle sourit et attrapa les fruits pour le suivre. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé -à une distance respectable- puis entamèrent leur dessert.

-Vous me pardonnerez un jour ? s'enquit-il finalement en attrapant la pomme.

-Ca dépend du nombre de soirs où vous êtes prêt à cuisiner...

Il rit et l'observa se pencher pour capturer le bol à chantilly et y tremper ses fraises.

-N'en parlons plus, plus jamais, conclut-elle.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

-C'est ce que je veux, assura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, soudain soulagé. Le silence revint mais il s'y sentit moins mal à l'aise. Elle s'appuya contre l'accoudoir et ramena ses jambes sur le côté avant d'enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'elle l'observait.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

-Je vous regarde comment ? sourit-elle, amusée par son jeu.

-Comme si vous remarquiez pour la première fois que je suis séduisant, rétorqua-t-il sans ciller.

Elle rit et reposa le bol à chantilly sur la table basse.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, s'amusa-t-elle.

-J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Elle est tendue ?

-Si vous saviez, la taquina-t-il avec malice.

Elle rougit légèrement et suivit son regard qui glissa le long de la robe de chambre légère jusqu'à ses mollets dénudés. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, interloquée, mais il se contenta de rire légèrement avant de croquer un autre morceau de pomme.

Elle resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre jusqu'à son cou, gênée par son regard.

Il finit par se lever pour aller jeter son trognon de pomme.

-Je peux ranger le reste ? s'enquit-il en désignant le saladier et les bols.

-Laissez-moi le chocolat, répondit-elle en tendant une main vers le bol en question.

Il sourit et le lui donna avant d'attraper le reste et de retourner dans la cuisine ranger. Elle l'entendit mettre en route le lave-vaisselle et se laver les mains, puis il revint se planter devant elle, les mains dans les poches.

-Je vais y aller maintenant que vous n'êtes plus fâchée, déclara-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et reposa le bol de chocolat sur la table basse, puis elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que cette soirée signifiait, elle avait été faite de silences qui avaient dit tout autre chose que leurs mots... Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre cet autre chose.

-Bon, eh bien... bonne nuit, hésita-t-il une fois dehors.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur extérieur et acquiesça en murmurant la même chose. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Peut-être que c'était encore un de ses tours pour la faire douter ? C'était une toute nouvelle façon de la déstabiliser.

Elle vit qu'il hésitait à tourner complètement les talons, alors elle se décida à le faire à sa place et se redressa pour rentrer.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur pour lui, il la rattrapa par le bras et posa une main dans son cou, laissant son pouce caresser sa joue. Elle le regarda sans comprendre l'intensité de son regard, puis, lorsqu'elle le vit baisser les yeux vers ses lèvres, elle comprit.

Il l'embrassa.

Elle l'enlaça.

Elle le ramena avec elle à l'intérieur et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il l'appuya contre la porte claquée et reprit le baiser où ils l'avaient interrompu. La main de Jane trouva le chemin de ses cheveux pour s'y enfouir, mais le contact ne lui suffit pas, il glissa sa main sur sa taille et l'arrêta dans le bas de son dos pour la presser contre lui. Le baiser était en train de leur voler toute réserve d'oxygène, mais il devenait de plus en plus évident que Jane préférait mourir d'asphyxie plutôt que de s'interrompre en si bon chemin.

Lisbon l'arrêta pourtant et passa sous son bras droit pour lui échapper.

-Je ne tiens pas à m'excuser pour ça, lui fit-il savoir, le souffle court, alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

Elle roula des yeux et retourna sur son canapé. Elle s'assit en tailleur en tentant de ne pas paraître encore essoufflée, et attendit qu'il vienne vers elle. Il bougea finalement pour la rejoindre. Il ne prit aucune distance cette fois-ci et attrapa ses mains, la forçant ainsi à se lever.

-Prenez-le comme une façon plus douce de me faire pardonner, souffla-t-il, charmeur.

-Vous touchez à ma robe de chambre et je vous frappe, le prévint-elle.

Il sourit et posa un simple doigt à la base de son cou, provocateur. Puis, dans un geste doux mais assuré, il laissa glisser son doigt sur sa peau, descendant lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à son nombril, écartant la robe de chambre au passage. Il retira sa main lorsque les deux pans de la robe de chambre se séparèrent, laissant apparaître ses sous-vêtements à son regard rieur.

Elle leva une main pour le frapper mais il l'attrapa et la bloqua avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, il lui mordit la lèvre supérieure. Elle gémit légèrement de douleur puis le fusilla du regard alors qu'il s'écartait.

-Je n'ai jamais visité votre chambre, fit-il remarquer sans innocence aucune.

-Je vous déteste, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi vous êtes toujours obligé de me faire sentir ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter d'empoisonner ma vie, non, il faut qu'en plus vous abaissiez les murs, que vous vous invitiez dans ma tête...

-Dans votre cœur ? l'interrompit-il en souriant.

-Je vous déteste, répéta-t-elle.

Il parut amusé, c'était comme si le silence parlait plus que leurs mots, comme si les mots prononcés n'avaient jamais le sens que leurs coeurs souhaitaient leur donner. Il glissa sa main sur son ventre pour aller la poser dans son dos. Elle comprit l'invitation implicite et se laissa aller malgré elle à venir poser son front contre son épaule. Il l'enlaça doucement et embrassa sa tempe.

-Alors je ferai en sorte que vous m'aimiez, murmura-t-il.

-Cap..?

Il rit dans ses cheveux et se décala pour lui voler un baiser plus doux, moins affamé que les précédents. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec elle.

-Je vous la fais visiter, mais vous restez sage, ordonna-t-elle.

-Quel est l'intérêt de me la faire visiter alors ?

-C'est dit pour la forme, marmotta-t-elle.

Il rit et la suivit dans les escaliers. Elle le poussa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Avant qu'elle ne soit fermée totalement, le rire léger de Lisbon s'en échappa alors que Jane assurait avec des accents de promesse un "Cap" qu'aucun d'eux n'oublierait.

Et peut-être qu'au final, c'était cette décision-là, qui changeait la donne.

* * *

J'avais promis qu'un jour je vous écrirai quelque chose où ils "agissent", c'est chose faite ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tous les défauts de cette petite chose ? =) Je suis un peu pardonnée ou je peux aller m'enterrer..?

Je ne sais quand viendra le prochain OS, ça dépendra du concours. Mais promis, vous en aurez un d'ici jeudi ! Il s'appelle "At Second Glance". =)

Pour résumer: _Dans un parc, Lisbon prend Jane en flagrant délit alors qu'il observe une femme en face d'eux. Mais en y repensant, est-elle vraiment sûr d'avoir trouvé ce qui le fascine ?_


	16. At Second Glance

Helloo-o !

J'ai eu peur jusqu'à la dernière minute mais il semblerait qu'au final, le dernier OS ne soit pas si catastrophique que je l'avais cru, merci beaucoup à vous ! =)

Sinon je tiens à dire qu'en ce moment-même jeunes enfants sont en train de passer sous mes fenêtre en chantant "à la queuleuleu", Dämon est à deux doigts de 1: Hurler parce qu'elle va avoir la chanson dans la tête. 2: Faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide qui s'apparenterait à les rejoindre...

Have a nice day !

Des mercis soulagés à **LAurore**, **leelou09**, **Sweetylove30**, **janeandteresa**, **Pasca**, **Nono2b** et **Totallyfan** !

**FewTime**: Oh merci ! merci ! J'étais tellement mal à l'aise avec cet OS que lire que j'ai à peu près réussi le pari me fait très plaisir ! Et ça me fait toujours sourire que tu aimes mes piques parce qu'en fait j'ai un peu tendance à m'exprimer comme ça dans la vie et ça ne plaît pas toujours, j'ai une affreuse réputation d'ironique. ^^' Et figure-toi que la phrase qui t'a plu est un ajout de dernière minute, ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'aimes du coup ! :) Pour le concours, même si je ne le veux pas, je le passe sérieusement, une sorte de minimum de dignité, pour l'instant ça va, merci. =)

**Enjoy**: Tu sais exactement comment me donner la banane ! Ta review était juste _Wow_ ! Je veux dire _Wow_ tu vois ? =) Sérieusement, merci infiniment, ça me va droit au coeur. Et je suis contente que l'OS t'ait plu, je n'étais pas dans mon domaine de prédilection... ^^

* * *

**At Second Glance**

Surveiller un suspect dans un parc bondé ne faisait pas partie des activités favorites de Teresa Lisbon. D'habitude, Jane avait tendance à rendre les surveillances un minimum divertissantes, mais aujourd'hui, assis à côté d'elle sur le banc, il se contentait de fixer droit devant lui. Elle soupira en constatant qu'il ne réagissait à aucun mot qu'elle prononçait. Puis, agacée, elle changea de tactique:

-... Et juste après je me suis faite virer du CBI.

-Hmm, acquiesça distraitement Jane.

-Jane vous ne m'avez pas écoutée une minute ! s'exaspèra-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant du même fait vers elle.

-Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes que vous regardez droit de...

Elle s'arrêta, un air choqué sur le visage, puis se tourna vers son consultant avec un immense sourire.

-J'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous étiez en train de reluquer la femme assise sur le banc d'en face !

-Je ne vois même pas de quoi vous voulez parler, rétorqua-t-il.

-Patrick Jane reluque les jolies filles au parc lors des heures de surveillance... Classe.

-Je ne _reluque_ _pas_ les jolies filles Lisbon, marmonna-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oh que si ! Vous étiez justement en train de le faire !

Il croisa son regard malicieux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, autant exaspéré que gêné par la situation.

-Pour votre défense, elle est jolie.

-Vous reluquez les filles vous aussi ? ironisa-t-il.

-Ah ! Vous n'avez pas nié !

-C'est moi ou vous essayez d'appliquer mes méthodes ?

-Le Grand Patrick Jane essaye d'éluder un sujet gênant en posant des questions, à croire que monsieur le génie n'est pas _si_ génial...

Il lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle riait, savourant la délicieuse situation.

-Ce n'est pas un drame Jane, vous avez le droit d'apprécier la gente féminine.

-Je ne l'apprécie pas.

-Vous n'aimez pas les femmes ?

-Votre suspect va vous filer entre les doigts si vous continuez à être distraite Lisbon.

-J'ai la situation en main, sourit-elle, rayonnante.

Il l'observa un moment alors qu'elle sondait le parc du regard, toujours aussi radieuse. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête, amusé.

La jeune femme d'en face se leva du banc et s'éloigna, il se força à regarder dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Jane croisa une fois de plus le regard amusé de Lisbon alors qu'elle écoutait Rigsby et Cho débattre sur qui devait manger le dernier morceau de pizza. Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et reporta son attention sur sa tasse de thé. Il entendit son léger rire mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle avait réaccordé toute son attention à ses deux agents.

Il l'observa à la dérobée, feignant de promener son regard un peu partout dans les bureaux. Il nota ses lèvres fines, elle les mordait si adorablement lorsqu'elle était gênée ; il remarqua la ligne de son nez, elle avait tendance à laisser une ride le froncer lorsqu'il l'agaçait ; il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur ses yeux, ils avaient ce merveilleux éclat quand elle le trouvait amusant... Il dut arrêter de laisser sa fascination s'exercer quand il constata qu'elle lui jetait des coups d'oeil suspicieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rigsby se chargea d'aller jeter les cartons pendant que Cho et VanPelt ramenaient les couverts dans la cuisine. Lisbon se contenta de ramasser ce qu'ils avaient oublié puis s'éloigna, à nouveau observée à la dérobée par son consultant.

Jane sourit légèrement et se leva pour aller laver sa tasse. Il se fraya un chemin parmi ses amis sans un mot, et il sentit le regard amusé de Lisbon revenir à lui. Mais cette fois, elle avait une lueur de malice qui ne le trompa pas: elle commençait à comprendre.

Il sut à la minute même où il vit les autres les laisser seuls qu'il allait devoir mettre tous ses talents de menteur en oeuvre.

-Dîtes-moi Jane, j'ai un doute..., commença-t-elle en souriant.

-Hmm ?

-A l'instant, vous n'étiez pas en train de me reluquer, hein ?

-Le verbe est vraiment dérangeant Lisbon, vulgaire même.

-Soit, convint-elle. Vous étiez en train de m'observer ?

-Vous observer ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire, sourit-elle. Vous aviez le même regard cet après-midi au parc.

-Quel regard ?

-Un regard rêveur, comme si vous pensiez à quelque chose qui vous intrigue.

-Ah ?

Elle acquiesça et croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre le meuble alors qu'il prenait tout son temps pour laver sa tasse et la cuillère. Il ne tourna pas les yeux vers elle, de peur de se vendre.

-Et ce regard veut dire quoi selon vous ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle, ennuyée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

-Mais vous aviez le même regard que lorsque vous avez observé avec tant de fascination cette femme dans le parc, lança-t-elle.

-Je ne la regardais pas, protesta-t-il.

-Je sais, sourit-elle, le visage soudain illuminé.

Il la dévisagea, étonné.

-En y repensant bien, il y avait autre chose qui était susceptible d'être dans votre champ de vision, expliqua-t-elle.

-Le suspect peut-être ?

-Non, nia-t-elle d'un signe de tête tout en gardant son immense sourire. Il y avait un miroir Jane. J'y ai réfléchi et je me suis souvenue que juste en face de nous, il y avait la paroi du manège et elle est faite d'un miroir.

Jane ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne sortit. Il se contenta d'adresser un regard un peu gêné à la jeune femme alors qu'elle se redressait, toujours rayonnante.

-Mais ne vous en faîtes pas Jane, vous avez le droit d'observer votre reflet, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il ne retint pas plus longtemps son sourire et accueillit avec amusement son regard entendu. Elle tourna les talons pour sortir de la cuisine et aller commencer son rapport, mais se ravisa au dernier moment pour lui faire face à nouveau.

-De mon canapé, vous auriez une meilleure vue, déclara-t-elle non sans malice.

-Vous croyez ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à venir essayer.

Ils échangèrent un regard empli de malice puis Lisbon s'éloigna pour aller travailler.

Jane secoua la tête, autant amusé que gêné que Lisbon se soit rendue compte qu'il l'avait observée. Il n'y avait aucune loi contre la fascination, non ?

Parce que s'il y en avait une, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa supérieure, il avait de gros ennuis.

* * *

Alors ? Comment ? J'ai peeeeeur x) *ok ok je sors*

Prochain post samedi, avec "_Casanova malgré lui_" et le grand retour des bêtises... Pas de résumé, le titre parle de lui-même ! ^^


	17. Casanova malgré lui

Helloo-o !

Je tiens à dire pour commencer que je retire une bonne partie des horreurs que j'ai dites contre Bruno Heller: Je l'aime \o/ Je l'adule \o/ Je lui voue un culte \o/  
[Comprendre: j'en suis à mon troisième visionnage de l'épisode 20 et à mon incalculablième visionnage des 3 minutes 41 de la fin \o/]

Breeeeef ! Cet OS est issu d'une idée totalement saugrenue qui m'est venue en visionnant mes vidéos du concert des Panik auquel j'ai assisté l'an dernier. Comment dire ? Il y avait quelques... _groupies_. Vous êtes prévenues... ;)

Mes excuses par avance à **Calypsoh** (_si tu passes ^^_) et à la **SPOLCJ** [Société Protectrice des Objets Lancés Contre Jane]. Aucune fourniture de bureau n'a été blessée durant l'écriture !

Mon immense gratitude à **LAurore, janeandteresa, ShunKickShunKers, Nono2b, Totallyfan, Sweetylove30, Pasca **et** ShaiArg**. =D

**FewTime**: Tes reviews sont les bienvenues à n'importe quel moment. =) Je suis contente que le verbe "reluquer" dans la bouche de Lisbon t'ait plu, l'idée ne dépend que de mon subconscient, comme tout l'OS d'ailleurs, ça s'est écrit tout seul. =) Merci en tout cas ! :)

**Enjoy**: Contente de t'avoir fait rire ! C'est un OS-chocapic parce que j'ai eu une première idée et paf, l'OS s'est écrit tout seul. ^^ D'ailleurs l'idée du miroir ne m'est venu qu'après avoir écrit les premières lignes, donc c'est cool que tu ais trouvé avant ! =D Merci !

* * *

**Casanova Malgré Lui**

Jane avait beau savoir que jamais Teresa Lisbon ne se servirait de son arme à feu contre lui, à cet instant précis, il songea qu'il allait peut-être devoir reconsidérer cette certitude. La brunette était dans un tel état de colère contenue qu'il craignait que l'explosion ne fasse des dégâts irréparables dans le CBI -et sur sa personne.

-Pour ma défense, la cérémonie était _vraiment _ridicule, lança-t-il dans un sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vous avez insulté et humilié les élèves de cette école ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Peu importe que la cérémonie vous ait déplu, la directrice était plus qu'en colère, j'ai vu toute ma carrière défiler devant mes yeux !

-Elle était longue au moins ?

-Non, elle était abrégée par votre faute ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez besoin de faire un scandale ? pesta-t-elle en lançant un crayon dans sa direction.

Il esquiva le crayon facilement puis haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien à répondre si ce n'est que cette cérémonie l'avait vraiment ennuyé.

-Vous devez aller vous excuser, soupira Lisbon, le regard toujours meurtrier.

-Pardon ?

-La directrice renonce à vous poursuivre pour diffamation si vous vous excusez devant l'école.

-Peut-on vraiment parler d'école ? ironisa-t-il.

-Des femmes de tout âge se regroupent pour apprendre à jouer les femmes parfaites, on appelle ça une école dans le langage courant Jane.

-C'est plus une sorte de couvent -la chasteté en moins bien sûr.

-Je ne veux même pas avoir cette discussion avec vous, vous leur devez des excuses.

-J'ai droit à un bon avocat si elles décident de me poursuivre ? tenta-t-il. Si elles me demandent des excuses j'aurai juste à dire que je ne parle qu'en présence de mon avocat.

-Ce n'est pas si dur de s'excuser Jane, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Et puis non, les procureurs vous détestent trop, ils vous colleraient le pire avocat juste pour le plaisir de vous faire payer.

-Et si c'est un piège et qu'elles m'assassinent ?

-Je mènerai l'enquête, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ah ah, me voilà vengé.

-Jane vous irez faire vos excuses, même si je dois vous traîner de force à l'institut !

Il tenta de maintenir le contact visuel pour lui faire savoir que non, il n'irait pas, mais en évaluant le degré de colère et de détermination de la brune, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver à feindre des excuses dans quelques heures.

* * *

Lisbon avait décrété qu'elle attendrait hors de la salle de cérémonie où Jane se trouvait actuellement. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas de s'être défilée si facilement. Il se retrouvait seul devant une cinquantaine de femmes qu'il avait récemment insultées et honnêtement, la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de monter sur un podium où il serait plus à découvert pour faire de minables excuses.

Il soupira et s'approcha néanmoins du micro.

-Euh... Bonjour, lança-t-il dans un sourire. Vous me reconnaissez sûrement.

Des regards noirs lui répondirent et il fit de son mieux pour que son sourire reste aussi charmeur que possible. Il espérait juste pouvoir crier assez fort pour que Lisbon accoure si les regards noirs se transformaient en armes quelconque.

-Hem, reprit-il en se râclant la gorge, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses les plus solennelles pour mes propos déplacés et infondés. Je vous ai blessées et j'en suis profondément navré.

Il vit certains visages commencer à se radoucir et continua donc sur le même ton hypnotique, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de la situation et gagnant au passage l'admiration de toute la salle. Plus à l'aise, il se laissa même aller à quelques plaisanteries. Il songea que si Lisbon écoutait, elle devait être véritablement exaspérée par son numéro de charme. Il sortait victorieux et elle allait être de mauvaise humeur. A la seule pensée de Lisbon de mauvaise humeur, son sourire devint encore plus éclatant, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'assemblée féminine.

-J'espère avoir été assez convaincant quant à ma sincérité, conclut-il finalement, et si l'une d'entre vous éprouve le besoin de m'entendre réitérer mes excuses, qu'elle vienne à moi.

Il inclina brièvement la tête avec un sourire humble et fut étonné d'entendre un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Amusé, il laissa l'humour prendre le dessus:

-Je vois que personne ne veut de moi et que mes excuses ont suffi !

Quelques rires retentirent dans l'assemblée, mais lorsqu'il sonda les femmes présentes il constata que certaines le regardaient bizarrement... Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il lisait dans ces regards, aussi recula-t-il vers la porte. Une première femme se leva et s'approcha.

-Monsieur Jane je serai ravie d'entendre des excuses plus personnelles, annonça-t-elle, aguicheuse.

-Moi aussi ! lança une autre en se levant.

D'autres voix s'élevèrent et soudain Jane se sentit _très_ seul et _très_ idiot. Il leur adressa un sourire coincé, puis, voyant qu'elles approchaient dangereusement... Il s'enfuit.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte et détala à grande enjambée. Il vit Lisbon l'attendre à côté de la sortie et s'arrêta un moment à côté d'elle.

-Elles veulent vraiment vous tuer ? se moqua-t-elle en le voyant essoufflé.

-Pas exactement non, je crois que...

Le bruit des talons sur le carrelage retentit et il se raidit.

-Dîtes que je suis parti à droite ! lança-t-il en partant à gauche.

Lisbon fronça des sourcils en le voyant disparaître puis vit une dizaine de femmes approcher en jetant des coups d'oeil partout autour d'elles.

-Vous auriez vu un homme blond très séduisant passer ? s'enquit l'une d'elles auprès de Lisbon.

Lisbon dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire et indiqua la droite d'un signe de tête. Elle entendit quelques mercis puis les femmes disparurent. Lisbon attendit un petit moment puis laissa son rire s'échapper et partit à la recherche de son consultant. Elle était d'excellente humeur finalement.

-Elles sont parties ? s'enquit Jane en passant la tête par une porte non loin d'elle.

-Plus aucun danger, vos groupies sont sur la fausse piste.

Il soupira de soulagement et sortit de sa cachette. Lisbon lui adressa un immense sourire moqueur et se mit en marche. Il la rejoignit dans un air bougon.

-Plus jamais je ne ferai des excuses, plus _jamais_, jura-t-il.

-Peu importe, rit-elle, je ne vous laisserai jamais oublier ce jour, _jamais_.

-Ah ah.

-Honnêtement, je peux manquer de perdre mon job tous les jours si j'ai le droit de vous voir fuir lâchement vos fans, insista-t-elle alors qu'ils montaient dans le SUV.

-Les femmes n'ont aucun contrôle de leurs hormones et encore moins de sens de l'humour, marmotta-t-il en s'attachant.

-Je suis une femme, lui fit-elle remarquer dans un regard mauvais.

-C'est ce que je disais.

Il lui lança un sourire ironique alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

-Retirez ça, ordonna-t-elle.

-Même pas en rêve, sourit-il.

-Très bien..., sourit-elle à son tour.

Elle sortit son téléphone et appuya sur quelques touches.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'étonna-t-il.

-J'appelle la directrice de l'institut pour lui signaler que vous êtes sur le parking, répondit-elle d'un ton égal, je l'ai reconnue parmi vos groupies.

-Vous n'oseriez pas ?

-Excusez-vous et ça peut se négocier.

Il la fusilla du regard et croisa les bras.

-Vous êtes dure, femme, marmotta-t-il.

-Plus qu'un chiffre...

-D'accord, je m'excuse, vous ne faîtes pas partie des femmes qui n'ont aucun humour et cèdent à leurs hormones, ça vous va ?

Le visage de Lisbon s'illumina à nouveau et elle referma le téléphone. Elle démarra pour sortir du parking alors que Jane soupirait de soulagement.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'arriverais à vous faire vous excuser deux fois dans la même journée, triompha-t-elle.

-La deuxième ne compte pas, j'étais menacé.

-Oh si ça compte, il n'y avait pas de réel menace, rit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu le numéro de la directrice...

-Lisbon, vous êtes pire que moi.

-Ca veut dire que dans un futur proche je vais me retrouver à courir me cacher pour éviter une cohue de fan..?

-Ca veut dire qu'à l'avenir, je refuse de vous parler sans la présence de mon avocat, bougonna-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans un silence boudeur.

Lisbon rit et monta le son de la radio sur le chemin du retour. La victoire n'était pas vraiment prestigieuse, mais la musique était douce.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle prenait le dessus sur Patrick Jane.

* * *

Tadaaaam \o/ *part en courant pour éviter tout projectile*

Le prochain OS sera en deux parties. La deuxième partie se déroulera 6 mois après la première soit dit en passant. Le tout s'appelle _Consolation_, est un peu AU par certains aspects -vous jugerez =)-, et la première partie sera en ligne lundi.

Résumé: _Jane a découvert que Lisbon est amoureuse de lui et il est cruellement conscient d'être incapable de retourner ces sentiments-là. Le temps passe, Lisbon souffre, et il réalise qu'ironiquement ce qu'il souhaite plus que tout au monde, c'est la consoler... La protéger de lui._

* * *

PS sans importance aucune: Dans Criminel Minds, l'épisode 1x19, le QG au Mexique n'est autre que le bâtiment du CBI... Juste-trop-_bizarre_ x)


	18. Consolation part 1

Helloo-o !

Je n'ai pas trop de temps pour vous poster cette première partie, elle est un prélude à la deuxième à vrai dire, et j'espère que malgré son côté mélancolique elle vous plaira. [Qui sait ? Peut-être même qu'elle regagnera l'intérêt que je semble avoir un peu perdu ? =) ]

Je remercie janeandteresa, Pasca, ShunKickShunKers, leelou09, Licorne miss et Totallyfan ! =)

FewTime: J'avoue que le "Thank you" du 3x20 a de quoi mettre des points de suspension plutôt que de trouver un qualificatif. :) Merci de ne rien me jeter dessus ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé une autre bêtise de ma part. Oh, et je choisis les fleurs, comme ça mon lapin me les piquera pas ! ;) Merci !

Enjoy: Ahah, tu as compris exactement l'idée. ^^ Contente que mon idiotie t'ait plu et merci ! :)

* * *

**Consolation**

**[part 1]**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Jane l'avait remarqué désormais. A vrai dire, ça avait été un pur hasard. Il ne l'aurait jamais découvert s'il n'y avait pas eu un peu de hasard là-dessous.

C'était arrivé un soir où il déambulait dans le CBI, pour chasser l'ennui et éviter encore un peu l'isolement qui suivait une enquête. Il s'était finalement installé sur le canapé de Lisbon en son absence et avait cherché un peu de repos en attendant qu'elle ne revienne. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler, mais il savait que son mordant lui ferait du bien. Elle ne se laissait pas faire, jamais, et ça le maintenait alerte, vif d'esprit. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, mais parler à Lisbon c'était différent, presque amusant.

Il ne dormait pas quand elle entra finalement mais, pour une raison qui lui était encore à ce jour inconnue, il avait feint le sommeil. Il avait alors entendu la brune murmurer quelques pics à son intention et il avait dû lutter contre un léger sourire. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. C'était sûrement son absence de réaction qui avait amené la jeune femme à penser qu'il dormait vraiment, et ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle s'était alors approchée de lui.

Il l'avait sentie s'arrêter juste à côté de lui et l'instant suivant, une couverture légère le recouvrait. Il sentit la main de Lisbon s'attarder sur son épaule, puis elle s'éloigna vers son bureau.

Il avait eu son premier doute à ce moment-là, mais n'avait pas osé ouvrir les yeux. Ca aurait été trop... bizarre.

Il avait feint le sommeil un quart d'heure environ, au son de Lisbon tapant son rapport. Puis, estimant que la comédie avait assez duré, il s'était redressé. Il avait aussitôt croisé le regard gêné de la brune et il avait su.

La pensée ne l'avait plus quitté alors. Elle lui avait semblé idiote d'abord, complètement idiote, mais plus il y pensait, plus il lui paraissait probable qu'il ait bel et bien compris ce qu'il y avait au fond des yeux de Teresa Lisbon.

_Elle l'aimait_.

Pas comme une amie l'aurait fait, ni comme une soeur, et encore moins comme une supérieure. Teresa Lisbon était amoureuse de lui et chaque jour renforçait un peu plus sa certitude.

Jane s'en sentait profondément gêné, et plutôt coupable. Elle n'était définitivement pas tombée amoureuse de la personne qu'il fallait. Mais il assumait qu'en personne rationnelle, elle savait d'ors et déjà qu'aucun espoir n'était à former. Cependant -et il le sentait de plus en plus- il y avait une légère souffrance qu'elle avait du mal à effacer complètement. Il la voyait se tendre dès qu'il était proche d'elle et l'avait souvent vue l'observer avec un air amer. Il ne supportait pas cette souffrance au fond de son regard, elle qui avait été si radieuse dernièrement.

Certes, il ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'elle désirait, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui rendre les choses plus douces.

**-o-**

Cela faisait un mois qu'il l'avait remarqué, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment la soulager de la douleur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'hypnotiser et effacer tout sentiment qu'elle aurait eu pour lui, pour la soulager, mais elle ne lui laisserait même pas la chance de prononcer la fin du mot hypnose. Et puis il serait délicat d'amener le sujet.

Alors il ne faisait rien, et il voyait Lisbon lutter jour après jour pour que tout soit normal. Il la trouvait courageuse de faire face à cet amour irréciproque avec autant de dignité, il la trouvait un peu folle de tomber pour lui.

Il avait cependant décidé de lui simplifier la vie, à défaut de la consoler. Il évitait de trop rester auprès d'elle et tentait de se freiner de son mieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire quelque chose qui pourrait attirer des ennuis au CBI. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, il le savait. Le mieux aurait été de lui parler, de lui dire les choses, mais il voulait la consoler, pas lui briser le coeur. Elle était son amie, et il était censé l'aider... Mais comment sauve-t-on une amie de la douleur d'aimer la mauvaise personne ? Le problème était d'autant plus compliqué qu'il était cette mauvaise personne.

Jane poussa un profond soupir et se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de chasser l'agacement et la fatigue que ses divagations intérieures lui imposaient.

-Jane ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lisbon approcher, hésitante. Il lui adressa un sourire navré, comme si elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il était désolé.

-Vous devriez rentrer vous coucher, il est une heure du matin, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule et constata qu'elle avait raison. Il se leva et enfila sa veste, cherchant -non sans agacement- une façon de la faire sourire. Il ne trouva rien, alors il se contenta du bonne nuit qu'elle lui offrit avant de tourner les talons pour partir elle aussi.

La voir s'éloigner fut comme un déclic, il la rappela.

Elle revint se planter devant lui, poliment étonnée.

-Vous m'aimez, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis rougit violemment avant de finalement chercher à fixer son regard partout sauf sur lui.

-Ne perdez pas votre temps à le nier, lui sourit-il gentiment. Et je n'attends pas non plus de confirmation.

-Alors quoi ? marmotta-t-elle, un peu agacée d'être si facile à lire et humiliée qu'il ait découvert précisément cette faiblesse-là.

-Vous ne devriez pas.

-Dîtes-moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

-Vous pouvez avoir tellement mieux.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion Jane, protesta-t-elle. Faites comme si vous ne saviez rien et tout sera facile.

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, mais il voyait également toute la douleur que ses paroles lui avaient infligé. Il se maudit, mais il sut qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

-Vous espérez en vain, souffla-t-il.

Il vit ses yeux vaciller alors qu'elle croisait les bras, comme pour se protéger de lui.

-J'aimerai vraiment vous soulager de la douleur, avoua-t-il dans un sourire triste.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention première de faire un geste réconfortant envers elle, puis l'idée lui vint qu'elle souffrirait d'autant plus de voir un geste amical là où elle voulait de l'amour. Elle aurait l'impression de recevoir sa pitié, et elle n'en aurait que plus mal.

Il hésita un moment, puis il céda à son impulsion. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser volatile sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser dernièrement, il l'avait vue observer furtivement ses lèvres plusieurs fois. Le contact fut bref, mais doux, songea-t-il amèrement. Elle aurait mérité plus, mais c'était tout ce que son coeur d'écorché pouvait supporter. C'était le seul baiser qu'il pouvait lui offrir, le seul geste qu'elle aurait jamais de sa part, sur ce chemin ambigu.

Elle le dévisagea, la colère et la douleur momentanément remplacées par son air interdit.

-Ne souffrez pas pour moi Teresa, lui intima-t-il avec douceur.

-Et vous croyez que _ça _va me guérir? ironisa-t-elle faiblement.

-J'espérai au moins que ça atténuerait la douleur, avoua-t-il.

-Oh...

Il n'aurait su dire en quoi elle était surprise, mais son comportement passa d'agressif à un triste sourire.

-Merci Jane, articula-t-elle non sans hésitation. C'était... gentil de votre part je suppose.

Maintenant le malaise laissait place à la tristesse, et il songea que sa mission était accomplie. Il pouvait partir et se concentrer de nouveau sur d'autres problèmes. Ils avaient mis les choses au clair, bientôt elle ne souffrirait plus. Et lui non plus, songea-t-il en dernier recours.

-Bonne nuit, lui sourit-il en fin de compte.

Elle acquiesça, encore perdue, alors qu'il enfilait sa veste pour s'éloigner. Il risqua un dernier coup d'oeil vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait toujours, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

Il partit sans comprendre que ça n'avait fait qu'accentuer la douleur et que le sourire était faux, déjà évanoui alors même qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir.

Mais sur ses lèvres à lui, encore empreintes d'elle, une idée naissait. L'idée que peut-être il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps, mais qu'un jour, il remarquerait autre chose. L'idée qu'un jour peut-être le hasard lui soufflerait à quel point elle était belle.

* * *

J'ai le droit d'avoir des reviews même si je suis affreuse...? =D

Suite dès mon retour, et si vous voulez un aperçu, voilà un petit avant-goût de la situation 6 mois plus tard:

_"-J'vais pas m'enfuir, protesta Lisbon en le voyant cacher les clefs._

_-Vous vous êtes enfuie la dernière fois, répondit simplement Jane._

_-Ne m'donnez pas de leçon. Gardez votre ton d'reproches. J'vous emmerde._

_-Je sais. Je vous faisais juste remarquer que la dernière fois que nous étions chez vous, vous êtes partie en pleine nuit pour atterrir dans un bar. Il m'a fallu une heure pour vous retrouver._

_-Mon héros."_

Ps: Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine =) Vous visualisez le rêve ? Pas de Dämon pour vous enquiquiner pendant cinq jours minimum ! =D


	19. Consolation part 2

Helloo-o ! I'm back !

La Corrèze c'est joli, je tiens à le dire. Et puis être isolée du monde avec enfin le droit de lire ce qu'on veut, c'est bien ! Lire le dernier roman de Marc Levy -écrivain qui inspire grandement l'auteure que je suis depuis des années, c'est un paradis absolu... Et ça donne jour à un two-shot qui devrait clore cette série d'OS. =) [Si je trouve des OS à vous caser entre... Hem x)]

Voici la deuxième partie de Consolation, placée environ six mois plus tard. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire, ça signifierait que je ne suis pas trop irratrapable dans l'écriture de fanfics.

* * *

Pour la première partie je tiens à remercier mille fois **Ju-lit, Licorne miss, ShunKickShunKers, janeandteresa, leelou09, LAurore **et** Totallyfan** ! =)

**Calypsoh**: Tu as toujours l'art de me faire rougir et de me surprendre, moi qui redoutais terriblement ma prise de risque avec "Consolation". :) Toi aussi tu as eu l'impression que Lisbon était un peu ambiguë vis à vis de Jane à la fin du 3x19 ? Ca fait un moment que je me pose des questions quant à la tendresse de plus en plus évidente dont elle fait preuve. Je ne crierai pas à l'amour de suite, après tout, c'est Sainte Teresa, mais y a ambiguïté. :) Contente que l'OS t'ait plu ! :)

**Enjoy**: Oh c'est gentil ! Merci Enjoy, mais maintenant que je suis de retour, tu vas peut-être le regretter :) Pour une fois, je me suis laissée aller à mettre de mon expérience personnelle, et j'ai repensé justement à la comparaison que tu fais, entendre je t'aime de la personne qui nous quitte, donc ça m'a fait beaucoup rire. ^^ Je suis contente que l'OS t'ait plu et surtout la fin, je me suis battue avec moi-même pour la laisser telle qu'elle est. Merci :)

**FewTime**: Ta conclusion de review (et même toute ta review d'ailleurs), me va droit au coeur. :) - Espérons que tu ne regretteras pas d'ici peu ! ^^ - Je suis contente que tu y ais vu de l'espoir, c'était la douceur de l'espoir que je voulais faire ressortir et ça fait plaisir de lire que c'est réussi. :) Le culot de Jane... avec le recul, j'ai vraiment tendance à le rendre abject. Heureusement que dernièrement j'ai eu des idées plus joyeuses. Merci FewTime, merci beaucoup ! :)

* * *

**Consolation**

**[part 2]**

Une sonnerie de téléphone troubla le calme de la chambre plongée dans le noir et sortit Jane de sa somnolence. Il chercha le cellulaire à tâton sur la table de chevet puis jeta un coup d'oeil au numéro de la personne qui osait le déranger à une heure pareille.

-Lisbon ? s'étonna Jane en décrochant aussitôt.

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet, se redressant dans son lit.

-Faut que vous v'niez me chercher, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, la voix clairement brisée.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'sais pas, à vous d'me l'dire Jane. Vous savez comment on fait hein ? Suffit d'embrasser et de tourner les talons. Aussi simple qu'ça.

Jane se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. Au son de sa voix il devinait qu'elle s'était vengée sur le reste de boisson payée d'avance par son rendez-vous.

-Il a pris la voiture en partant c'est ça ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et il se leva pour s'habiller.

-Où êtes-vous Lisbon ?

-Resto ridiculement cher, celui où l'chef vient lui-même voir les clients. J'sais plus l'nom.

-Je vois lequel c'est, j'arrive.

-Tant mieux.

-Arrêtez de boire maintenant Lisbon, ajouta-t-il, ça n'arrangera rien.

-M'embrasser non plus Jane.

Il raccrocha sans répondre et chercha ses clefs de DS avant de quitter l'appartement.

**-o-**

Sur la route qui le menait au restaurant, Jane songea qu'ironiquement, il était le seul responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver à Lisbon. Il lui avait conseillé de l'oublier, de ne plus l'aimer, de goûter à autre chose, de se consoler enfin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre parce qu'elle l'aimait, il voulait qu'elle oublie tout sentiment envers lui. Quand il avait vu Lisbon sortir avec un homme quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été soulagé d'un poids. Il avait presque oublié la culpabilité découlant du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Enfin Lisbon passait à autre chose et il retrouverait _sa_ Lisbon.

Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, ça avait empiré.

L'homme était parti au bout d'un mois, la laissant le coeur béant. Puis il y en avait eu un autre, un autre encore, un autre... jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'ils n'étaient jamais destinés à durer. Ils étaient comme des médicaments, des pilules miracles pour tenter de l'oublier lui. Des rêves qui n'étaient pas les siens, des rêves contre le cauchemar qu'il était.

Et à chaque homme parti, ils revenaient à ce même point, cette même distance, cette même douleur. Elle se remettait vite, puis elle replongeait. Il avait tenté de l'empêcher d'entrer dans ce cercle vicieux mais la confrontation qui avait suivi avait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Il l'avait rejetée, il n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir.

Et il savait que ce soir elle l'avait encore appelé lui parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer l'équipe, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit comme ça. Que lui la voit dans cet état n'était pas grave, elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était même pas pour le plaisir de lui renvoyer en pleine face toute la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. Ce n'était même pas dans l'espoir qu'il la console encore. Il était la seule personne habilitée à la voir dans cet état, car il savait désormais qu'il n'avait aucune réflexion à faire. Il se contenterait de la ramener chez elle, sans rien dire.

Et elle attendrait quelques jours avant de continuer l'autodestruction si bien entamée.

**-o-**

Jane repéra très vite la silhouette de Lisbon sur le parking. Elle était assise sur un muret, ses jambes ramenées contre elle. Il sortit de sa DS et s'approcha jusqu'à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, les yeux innondés par des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais.

-Jolie robe, commenta-t-il en désignant la robe de cocktail bleutée.

Elle acquiesça vaguement.

-Vous allez l'abîmer si vous restez comme ça, insista-t-il.

-J'ai essayé, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il en regardant face à lui.

-Pourquoi ils partent ? Est-ce qu'y a quelque chose chez moi qui va pas ?

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Elle était amoureuse de lui, c'était la première chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Toute personne saine d'esprit l'aurait évité.

-L'a dit presque la même chose qu'vous, avoua-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés droit devant elle. L'a dit les mêmes conneries.

-Elles sont à la portée du premier idiot, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Lui aussi m'a embrassée pour m'consoler, ironisa-t-elle dans un sourire empli de désillusions.

-... Premier idiot, marmotta Jane en joignant ses mains sur ses cuisses, les observant comme si elles allaient le déculpabiliser.

-J'étais sûre que j'aurai dû le quitter hier, je l'sentais venir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Est-ce que c'est un jeu pour vous ? s'enquit-il. Vous jouez à qui quittera l'autre en premier ? On vous a déjà dit que ce n'était pas la solution ?

-Ramenez-moi.

Il soupira et descendit du muret avant de lui tendre la main. Elle la prit et descendit docilement. Il la sentit poser sa main dans son dos et soupira avant de passer son bras sur ses épaules. Il embrassa sa tempe, un premier pardon silencieux, puis l'emmena en direction de sa DS.

-Je suis désolé Lisbon, souffla-t-il lorsqu'il la relâcha.

-C'est moi qui m'suis fait ça, c'ma faute, ma bêtise. Vous êtes juste mon chauffeur.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il à regret.

Il monta en voiture et démarra. Ils firent le trajet en silence, Lisbon somnola une bonne partie du chemin, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et la douleur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se gara, elle tourna la tête partout autour d'eux, perdue.

-C'est pas chez moi, articula-t-elle finalement.

-Non, approuva-t-il, c'est chez moi.

-Si c'est pour une de vos méthodes de consolation à la...

Il sortit de la voiture avant d'entendre la fin de sa phrase et fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir. Elle chancela légèrement mais réussit à le suivre sans son aide.

-Vous vivez dans cet immeuble pourri ? commenta-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'ascenseur.

-Pour ce que j'y dors, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il introduisit Lisbon dans son appartement et ferma précautionneusement la porte avant de dissimuler toutes les clefs.

-J'vais pas m'enfuir, protesta-t-elle en le voyant faire.

-Vous vous êtes enfuie la dernière fois Lisbon.

-Ne m'donnez pas de leçon Jane. Gardez votre ton d'reproches. J'vous emmerde.

-Je sais. Je vous faisais juste remarquer que la dernière fois que nous étions chez vous, vous êtes partie en pleine nuit pour atterrir dans un bar. Il m'a fallu une heure pour vous retrouver.

-Mon héros, le railla-t-elle sans une once d'humour.

-Vous devriez boire de l'eau, il ne faut pas vous déshydrater. Vous êtes saoûle.

-Totalement, reconnut-elle avec un rire dénué de joie.

Il se dirigea vers l'évier en attrapant un verre au passage et le remplit d'eau avant de le lui offrir.

-C'pas avec de l'eau qu'j'vais oublier qu'ma soirée est pourrie.

-C'est pas avec l'alcool que vous irez mieux, rétorqua-t-il.

-Vous voulez bien m'oublier s'il vous plaît ? Moi j'arrive pas à vous oublier, mais peut-être que si vous m'oubliez vous, j'y arriverais... Oui c'est ça, oubliez-moi Jane. Enterrez-moi.

Il préféra ne pas répondre et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Elle s'appuya contre la table à côté de lui, le toisant.

-D'toutes les personnes sur cette fichue terre, fallait que j'tombe amoureuse d'vous, avouez qu'il y a de l'ironie là-dessous.

-Je n'y vois rien de drôle.

-Moi si, acquiesça-t-elle en riant. J'suis tombée amoureuse d'un moine. Je me sens presque bonne soeur, peut-être que j'devrais intégrer un couvent ou un truc dans l'genre.

-Je ne suis pas un moine, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Elle sembla trouver la réflexion hilarante car elle se laissa aller à rire un moment avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Ni moi une bonne soeur, lui confia-t-elle sur un ton étrangement plutôt indécent.

Il la dévisagea un moment, leurs visages à quelques centimètres. Il hésita, songea à ce bref baiser des mois plus tôt, aux sensations fugitives, et il se demanda pour la énième fois comment ça serait de l'embrasser pour de vrai. L'idée lui paraissait presque tentante, elle était à portée de lèvres, et il savait pertinament qu'elle avait toujours des pertes de mémoire après avoir bu. Il pourrait prétendre que rien n'était arrivé, c'était si facile de juste se redresser et de l'atteindre... C'était si facile de la blesser en prétendant la consoler.

Il ferma les yeux et détourna son visage.

-Vous devez arrêter ce jeu Lisbon, articula-t-il rudement.

-Quel jeu ? souffla-t-elle, toujours aussi proche.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous attendez, alors pourquoi vous tentez de franchir la ligne ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait à part plus de mal ?

-Ca me garde en vie, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant finalement.

Elle se redressa et emporta son verre d'eau avec elle jusqu'au canapé. Elle s'assit et fixa résolument la table basse. Il vit que ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau embués. Une habitude qu'il ne prendrait jamais, une _douleur_ qui ne le quitterait jamais.

Il lui faisait trop de mal, et elle avait raison. Il aurait dû s'éloigner d'elle, l'oublier, ne pas vouloir savoir si fort ce qu'un baiser pouvait lui faire ressentir, ne pas la laisser envahir son espace vital si souvent. Il la laissait se glisser sous sa peau jour après jour, sous prétexte de la consoler, il la laissait tomber pour lui.

Il chassa ses pensées incommodantes et se leva pour la rejoindre. Il lui prit le verre vide et alla le poser dans l'évier avant de revenir.

-Debout, lui intima-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous laisse mon lit, ça sera plus confortable.

Elle acquiesça et prit sa main pour se lever. Il la dirigea vers la chambre et tenta de s'éclipser aussitôt. Il fut retenu par une main sur son poignet.

-Je n'ai pas choisi de vous aimer, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je sais.

-Si j'arrivais à vous oublier, je le ferais. Sans hésiter.

-Je sais.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi l'idée était douloureuse. Mais il la chassa aussitôt en même temps qu'il se détacha de la poigne de la brune.

-Dormez Lisbon.

-Vous ne me dîtes pas que demain tout ira mieux ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Vous pourriez y croire ?

Elle fit signe que non, souriante malgré tout. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue. Il comprit que c'était un simple remerciement que sa fierté refusait de formuler à voix haute. Il aurait pu la laisser sur ce parking, sans voiture, triste et saoûle, mais il avait choisi de venir la chercher. Et il savait au fond de lui qu'il viendrait toujours la chercher. C'était la seule promesse qu'il pourrait jamais lui faire, songea-t-il tristement lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte.

**-o-**

Jane fut réveillé par un air de musique mélancolique. Il émergea de la couverture qui le protégeait de la lumière du soleil et vit que Lisbon était réveillée. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil à côté du canapé où il avait passé la nuit, un gobelet de café à la main.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé les clefs, commenta-t-il.

-Je suis flic, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis vous n'aviez pas de café ni quoi que ce soit digne d'être mangé.

-La musique c'est pour quoi ?

-Vengeance personnelle, rétorqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Je ne vous ai pas déshabillée, je n'ai pas dormi avec vous, je vous ai laissée me faire tous les reproches du monde et je ne vous ai pas fait de leçon, vous vous vengez de quoi au juste ?

-Vous êtes un idiot Jane, un sombre idiot, voilà de quoi je me venge.

Il sembla réfléchir à l'idée un moment puis acquiesça.

-Vu comme ça, ça se justifie, reconnut-il en se levant.

Il se leva pour se faire une tasse de thé avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il détestait retrouver Lisbon dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvée la veille, mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait les matins qui suivaient ces affreuses nuits. Elle y retrouvait furtivement une sorte de paix intérieure et il sentait de la sincérité derrière chaque sourire. Ces moments étaient doux et feutrés, des matinées qu'il aurait aimé faire durer à jamais.

Bien sûr, vers midi, elle partirait et ils retrouveraient leurs rôles habituels. Elle le rappellerait d'ici quelques semaines dans le même état sinon pire, et il viendrait la sauver du fantôme qui l'effrayait. Un fantôme qui avait son nom, songea-t-il amèrement.

_Comment pouvait-on être bourreau et sauveur en même temps ?_

Elle engagea la conversation sur un sujet anodin, un sujet qui ne concernait rien de leurs vies, rien de douloureux. Il fut ravi d'alimenter la discussion et ils restèrent un moment à jouer à faire semblant.

Il voulut encore une fois se demander ce que ça ferait d'embrasser Teresa Lisbon pour de vrai, mais il chassa la pensée une fois de plus. L'équilibre en dépendait. Tout était mieux comme ça entre eux: calme, doux, feutré, sans regret, sans alcool, sans poison, sans amour.

Vers onze heures, elle lui demanda de danser avec elle alors qu'une chanson idiote passait à la radio qu'elle avait allumé. Il accepta et la fit tournoyer, la faisant rire avant de l'y rejoindre. Et tout était bien comme ça, tout était mieux.

Dans le tourbillon de leurs rires et de leurs corps, ils oubliaient que la robe bleutée avait été offerte par un homme parti la veille, ils oubliaient qu'ils avaient encore déraillé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Vers midi, il lui paya un taxi, et l'instant était fini.

Jusqu'au prochain.

**-o-**

-Lisbon ? s'étonna Jane en allumant sa lampe de chevet ce soir-là.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que le jour où je serais guérie de vous, je vous manquerai ?

Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Je vais vous manquer Jane, sourit-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

-La même chose qu'il y a six mois.

-Menteur.

-Je sais, ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire douloureusement.

-Il y a un mot merveilleux pour ma situation, vous voulez l'entendre ?

-Vous avez ouvert un dictionnaire ou c'est une illumination ?

-Trouillard -et ce n'est pas le mot que j'ai trouvé.

Il rit doucement avant de soupirer.

-Envoyez, céda-t-il.

-_L'attente_.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

-Je suis une impatiente Jane, et pourtant quand je pense à vous, c'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Lisbon...

-Ne répondez pas. Un jour vous comprendrez pourquoi vous voulez tant me consoler et vous vous souviendrez que j'attends, on avisera quand le moment se présentera, d'accord ?

Il soupira encore puis ferma les yeux.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il.

-Merci, l'entendit-il sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone. Bonne nuit Jane.

Elle raccrocha sans le laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit, une manière comme une autre de maîtriser le jeu. Il reposa son téléphone puis observa le plafond éclairé par un rayon de lune. Il se surprit à sourire, bien malgré lui.

Il se demandait toujours que ça ferait d'embrasser Teresa Lisbon pour de vrai, mais il ne chassa pas l'idée cette fois, il savait qu'un jour il trouverait la réponse.

Elle l'attendait.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Alors alors ? =D Je retourne d'où je viens et je ne vous ai absolument pas manqué, ou vous avez apprécié cette deuxième partie ? =D

Pour l'instant je n'ai plus qu'un seul OS valide en réserve, donc je ne sais guère quand je le posterai la semaine prochaine, avant mercredi sûrement. =) Il s'appelle "_Accord Tacite_".

See you soon (or not) =)


	20. Accord Tacite

Hello folks !

Je reviens de la vallée de l'ombre (autrement dit chez mes parents, lorsqu'il y a un orage, il n'y a plus internet) pour vous poster en retard cet OS.

_Bonne nouvelle n°1_: Ca y est, j'ai de quoi finir cette série d'OS. =)  
_Bonne nouvelle (ou pas) n°2_: Je ferai une autre série d'OS après celle-ci.  
_Mauvaise nouvelle (ou pas)_: Je ne posterai qu'un OS par semaine dans ma prochaine série.

Mais d'ici là, je vous laisse lire _Accord Tacite_, il m'est venu avant de voir le fantastique 3x20 mais bon, je l'aime quand même. (Oui oui vous avez bien lu, j'aime l'un de mes OS... Je suis _vraiment_ malade.) Et tant que j'y suis, il n'y a aucun spoiler dans ce petit truc.

Et je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience !

Merci **leelou09, Pasca, LAurore, ShunKickShunKers, janeandteresa, Ju-lit, The Lady Of Sadness, Totallyfan, Sweetylove30 **et** Calimero-md** ! =)

**FewTime**: Dit comme ça, je ne retourne pas me cacher. :) Je suis assez contente, même très contente que tu utilises les termes mélancolie et espoir dans la même phrase, ça veut dire que je suis pas si rouillée. ^^ Ce qui est étrange dans ta review, c'est que les passages que tu cites ont été mes préférés lors de l'écriture, ceux qui se sont imposés le plus clairement dans ma vision de la scène. J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration depuis mon dernier post, ma muse est capricieuse en ce moment. :) Merci !

**Enjoy**: Je suis très contente de lire que tu as trouvé cette histoire touchante. C'est bien l'un des seuls buts que j'avais en écrivant. (Au moins je suis réaliste, je n'espérais pas à des cris de joie lol). Merci !

* * *

**Accord Tacite.**

.

Jane eut un sourire triste lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte du grenier ce soir-là. Il savait par avance qu'il s'agissait de Lisbon, et il savait aussi qu'elle était venue pour tenter de le convaincre de sortir de son repère, elle n'aurait pas pris la précaution de frapper avant d'ouvrir si elle était venue par simple courtoisie ou si elle avait eu quelques reproches à lui faire.

Il lui répondit faiblement qu'il était bien à l'intérieur et vit la porte coulisser pour laisser passer la brunette. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire puis lui tourna le dos pour refermer la porte.

Il était assis dans le noir du grenier depuis une heure et demie environ, par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur qui soutenait la grande fenêtre. Il commençait à faire froid, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de se lever pour fermer la porte du balcon. Il avait broyé du noir en sachant que tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait affronter ce regard vert autant peiné qu'exaspéré par son comportement.

Lisbon sembla hésiter avant d'approcher, elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches de jean et lui fit face un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment engager la conversation alors même qu'il était clair que Jane souhaitait la solitude et le silence plus que tout.

-Vous n'avez pas froid ? s'enquit-elle finalement en remarquant la température basse de la pièce.

-Un peu, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il grimaça aussitôt et porta sa main gauche vers son épaule droite.

-Le médecin a dit que ça vous ferait mal encore quelques jours, lui rappela Lisbon en allant fermer la porte. Vous avez pris les médicaments qu'il a donnés ?

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui et laissa retomber sa main le long de son bras en écharpe. Il vit Lisbon passer au-dessus de ses jambes étendues devant lui pour aller attraper la couverture de son lit de fortune. Elle la lui tendit dans un regard qui n'acceptait aucun refus et il soupira, décollant son dos de la paroi pour qu'elle puisse glisser la couverture. Il replaça le bout de tissu sur ses épaules et ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le soulagement que ce regain de chaleur lui offrait. Il ne la remercia pas cependant, mais elle n'en fit pas cas, c'était tacite.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? fit-elle en indiquant son côté gauche.

Il acquiesça, espérant qu'elle se lasserait vite de son silence obstiné. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la voir non plus. Non pas qu'il lui en veuille ou qu'il n'apprécie pas sa présence, mais il n'était pas encore à même de repasser la carapace de l'enfoiré joyeux. Il avait encore un peu mal partout et il n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser la douleur mentale.

-Vous avez tenté de refaire le bandage seul hein ? lança-t-elle en indiquant sa main gauche où une bandelette blanche était faiblement maintenue par du sparadrap.

Il confirma d'un signe de tête et récolta un sourire de la part de la brune.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu sauver Arabella, Jane, déclara-t-elle en fin de compte. Vous ne faisiez pas le poids contre un meurtrier désespéré. C'est déjà un miracle que vous en soyez sorti vivant.

Il ne répondit pas, il connaissait le discours, il connaissait l'histoire.

Un plan qui avait mal tourné, une jeune femme innocente entre les mains d'un meurtrier, et lui, pauvre fou, tentant vainement de faire quelque chose de sa lâcheté. Lisbon et Cho étaient arrivés à temps pour lui, trop tard pour Arabella. Il avait eu droit à une séance de sermons sur ses plans idiots par Hightower alors qu'un ambulancier lui remettait son épaule démise et soignait ses égratignures.

Il avait vu Lisbon l'observer de loin, lui jetant des coups d'œil inquiets alors qu'elle essayait de gérer la situation avec les policiers locaux. Il avait su dès lors qu'ils en arriveraient à ce moment où elle tenterait en vain de le faire déculpabiliser.

Lisbon était quelqu'un d'attentionnée s'il y pensait bien, une femme protectrice et forte, et elle aurait pu être son amie s'il l'avait laissée faire. Il avait souvent songé qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit son amie, l'idée lui plaisait, lui faisait presque du bien. C'était comme avoir une nouvelle attache, un point de départ. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, alors il mettait cette barrière dans son esprit, celle qui disait qu'elle ne passerait plus ses défenses, celle qui disait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal par sa faute ou de son fait.

-Jane ? l'appela-t-elle doucement sans tourner la tête vers lui, songeuse.

-Hmm ? répondit-il en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

-Vous manquez à l'équipe.

Il ne répondit pas, mais son cœur se serra. Il savait ce qu'elle hésitait à ajouter, et il savait aussi qu'elle l'ajouterait malgré ses réticences. Il la connaissait par cœur et ça l'effrayait un peu parfois, de voir que malgré tout il s'attachait à elle, à son comportement envers lui.

-Vous me manquez à moi aussi, avoua-t-elle selon ses prédictions.

-Je ne suis pas parti, lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.

-Si vous l'êtes. Vous faîtes semblant d'être avec nous, mais en réalité, vous êtes toujours loin.

-C'est idiot Lisbon, comment je pourrais être là et loin de vous en même temps ? se moqua-t-il.

La moquerie était bien le seul recours qu'il ait lorsqu'elle se montrait si habile à le décrypter.

-Vous savez ce que je veux dire, marmotta-t-elle.

-Non, je ne sais pas du tout.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Jane, soupira-t-elle.

-Moi non plus Lisbon.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, croisant son regard rendu quasi noir du fait de l'absence de lumière. Seules les lumières de la ville passant par les fenêtres leur permettaient de se voir, mais ils gardaient chacun leur part d'ombre malgré les motifs orangés qui tentaient d'éclairer la pièce.

-Vous allez descendre manger la pizza avec nous ? reprit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-il en se retenant d'hausser les épaules.

-D'accord.

Elle laissa un moment de silence songeur, puis elle revint à l'attaque :

-Ça vous dérange si je vous tiens compagnie ?

Honnêtement ? Oui, ça le dérangeait. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre tenter de lui remonter le moral, et il avait grand besoin de sa chère solitude pour panser ses blessures en paix. Cependant, il mentirait si le fait qu'elle veuille rester auprès de lui, le monstre d'égoïsme, n'avait pas provoqué quelque part dans son cœur une légère décharge électrique.

-Je prends votre silence pour un accord tacite, tant pis pour vous, déclara-t-elle finalement en croisant les bras à côté de lui.

Lisbon était quelqu'un de bien, se répéta-t-il mentalement. Il ne méritait pas la moitié de sa patience et de sa gentillesse envers lui. Il avait remarqué dernièrement que sa gentillesse ressemblait de plus en plus à de la tendresse avec le temps. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui et elle voulait vraiment l'aider, soulager sa peine. Il ne se voyait pas la repousser encore une fois, il n'avait pas envie de perdre l'occasion de sentir à nouveau cette petite décharge qui lui faisait tant de bien. Ça lui rappelait qu'il pouvait être aimé malgré tout, que des gens l'appréciaient… et le fait que Lisbon l'aimait et l'appréciait en connaissant ses parts d'ombre, ça le maintenait alerte, vivant.

Elle n'était pas son amie, il ne l'acceptait pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Mais elle comptait, c'était indéniable. Parfois, il s'en voulait presque de se servir d'elle pour arriver à ses fins, de garder tant de secrets. Il apaisait sa conscience en se disant que son attitude la protégeait. Mais parfois, ça ne suffisait pas, parfois, il souhaitait qu'un soir comme celui-là, il trouve le courage d'en faire son alliée.

-Vous allez vous ennuyer Lisbon, lui dit-il finalement.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis elle sourit.

-Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de m'ennuyer, ça me changera, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Vous avez réponse à tout s'il s'agit de rester hein ? sourit-il doucement.

-Ça vous dérange ?

Il haussa les épaules, puis grimaça aussitôt en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Lisbon eut une moue navrée alors qu'il massait son épaule douloureuse. Lorsqu'il reposa sa main sur son genou, il eut la surprise de voir les doigts de Lisbon venir enlacer son poignet pour attirer sa main vers elle.

Il l'observa, étonné, et comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête dès lors qu'il la vit défaire son bandage de fortune. Une large entaille parcourait sa paume mais elle ne cilla pas alors qu'elle remettait la bande en ordre dans ses mains, abandonnant momentanément celle de Jane.

-Comment il a fait ça ? s'enquit-elle plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt.

-Un bout de la fenêtre brisée, marmotta-t-il. Je pense qu'il visait mon cœur.

Son ton détaché la choqua, il le vit dans ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, dans ses gestes interrompus. Il n'aurait su justifier cet accès de franchise, peut-être un reste de la peur qu'il avait ressentie.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Lisbon, il n'aurait pas pu me blesser au cœur, lança-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-elle en évitant son regard.

-Parce que je n'ai pas de cœur voyons, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit malgré elle, même si elle savait qu'il se servait de l'autodérision pour lui faire oublier sa faiblesse momentanée.

-Vous avez un cœur Jane, dit-elle en reprenant sa main avec délicatesse.

Elle commença à entourer sa main blessée avec douceur, prenant soin de serrer le bandage sans lui faire mal. Il la regarda faire sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'être si incapable de faire d'elle son amie. Ils seraient assurément de bons amis s'il n'avait pas été si têtu. Ils riraient, partageraient des conversations légères, se soutiendraient à deux au lieu d'être seuls… Ils se seraient fait du bien, s'il l'avait laissée faire. Il avait un don pour tout gâcher, se souvint-il amèrement.

-Je vous ai connu plus bavard, constata-t-elle en terminant le bandage.

-Je vous ai connue moins bavarde, rétorqua-t-il.

-Vous êtes conscient que si on échange les rôles je vais faire de votre vie un enfer ? se moqua-t-elle en collant le sparadrap pour finaliser son pansement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, seule Lisbon était capable de le prendre par surprise et de provoquer un rire sincère. Il s'autorisa à attarder son regard sur son visage pâle, un vestige de sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il l'admirait pour cette force de caractère qui la poussait à toujours faire du bien aux autres, il lui était immensément reconnaissant de tenter de le sauver de la mélancolie.

Finalement, il était content qu'elle ait décidé de rester avec lui. Sa compagnie était douce, agréable, et ce genre de moments lui avait manqué.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? s'enquit-elle, un peu gênée.

-Je cherche le mot adéquat pour décrire ma gratitude, avoua-t-il non sans un sourire.

Elle rit légèrement et se pencha vers lui avant de murmurer sur le ton de la confidence :

-Je crois que le mot adéquat est « merci ».

-Vous croyez ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton, joueur.

Elle acquiesça, souriante, avant de se redresser pour s'appuyer contre le mur de nouveau.

-Merci Lisbon, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un bref regard amusé, puis reporta son attention sur les taches orangées que les lumières de Sacramento formaient sur le mur d'en face.

-Je suis étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas encore dit, fit Jane en rompant le silence quelques instants plus tard.

-Dire quoi ?

-Que vous m'aviez prévenu.

-Oh… Je n'ai pas très envie de le dire en fait. Je peux le garder en réserve ?

-Vous en avez beaucoup en réserve, le jour où ils sortiront, ça sera comparable à une avalanche, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je prie pour que vous soyez emporté.

-Menteuse, sourit-il. Vous ne tiendriez pas une semaine sans moi.

Elle parut outrée un moment puis se calma et arbora un sourire exaspéré qui plut beaucoup à son vis-à-vis. Elle faisait revenir leurs chères joutes verbales avec une facilité déconcertante, et ces échanges dignes d'un match de ping-pong lui faisaient du bien. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une quelconque complicité avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être autre que Lisbon. A croire que tout le ramenait à elle.

-Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de vous le dire, mais je le fais quand même, reprit-elle. Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir Jane, vous avez le droit à l'erreur. Vous êtes surmené en ce moment qui plus est. Vous ne pouviez pas contrôler les actions d'un tueur à moitié fou dans de telles conditions.

-Vous avez fini ?

-J'ai fini, confirma-t-elle. Promis, je n'en parlerai plus.

Il acquiesça, soudain mélancolique à nouveau. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, accompli son devoir de patronne attentionnée, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici maintenant, elle allait partir et le laisser à sa solitude. Le problème était qu'il ne voulait plus être seul, il voulait qu'elle reste encore un peu, le temps qu'il l'entende tenter de lui remonter le moral, le temps d'échapper à la solitude pour pouvoir panser ses blessures dans son silence apaisant.

Cependant, il constata qu'elle ne se levait pas, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir une fois son devoir accompli. Il sentit son cœur lui envoyer une petite décharge à l'idée qu'elle allait rester encore un peu. C'était étrange de la part d'un cœur mort, mais il songea qu'il pourrait peut-être s'habituer au fait que Lisbon sache le ramener à la vie de temps à autres.

Elle lui offrait son amitié, il le savait, il la rejetait. Il n'en était pas digne et il n'en voulait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir et il ne voulait pas être déçu. Et pourtant, il y avait entre eux cette espèce d'accord tacite, ce réconfort qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement dans leurs non-dits, par la présence de l'autre.

Il soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière, contre le mur. Il n'avait plus froid maintenant, et il savait que la couverture n'était pas la seule responsable.

-Vous ne rejoignez pas les autres ? s'enquit-il l'air de rien.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, mentit-elle.

Il sourit, comprenant qu'elle allait rester le temps qu'il faudrait.

-Vous voulez venir sur le balcon observer la ville ? suggéra-t-il en fin de compte.

Elle l'observa un moment, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre ou cherchait l'intérêt de regarder la ville, puis, elle comprit l'implicite. Il lui confirmait qu'il acceptait qu'elle reste, allant même jusqu'à lui tendre la main. Accord tacite, soufflèrent leurs esprits.

Elle accepta dans un sourire et se leva avant de l'aider à en faire de même. Elle le força à garder la couverture sur ses épaules et ils sortirent sur le balcon.

-De toute façon la pizza fait grossir, conclut-elle en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Oui j'avais remarqué, la taquina-t-il.

Elle protesta non sans rire légèrement et lui donna un léger coup de coude, pour la forme, et en évitant de lui faire plus mal. Il savait par avance qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais mal –accord tacite. Il lui rendit son sourire et ils s'appuyèrent côte à côte contre la rambarde.

Lisbon engagea la conversation de façon anodine, il répondit sans faire vraiment attention, se laissant porter par la légèreté inattendue qui terminait sa soirée.

Il l'observa plusieurs fois à la dérobée, fasciné par son envie de le maintenir alerte, son désir de lui offrir son amitié. Il s'en voulut encore de la repousser, de ne jamais accepter cette amitié complètement.

Mais il passa la soirée la plus légère qu'il ait eue depuis longtemps.

Au cours de ladite soirée, Jane sentit plusieurs fois la main de Lisbon se poser sur son épaule valide pour attirer son attention sur telle ou telle chose sans importance, il comprit son erreur en ressentant toute la tendresse contenue dans ses gestes. Il s'était toujours obstiné à ne pas faire d'elle son amie, mais il n'avait jamais compris qu'on ne décide pas si quelqu'un doit être ou non un ami, ça ne relève pas d'une décision humaine. Renier un mot telle que l'amitié ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'existe pas, ça trahit juste le déni, la peur.

Il était dans le déni, reconnut-il en sentant une légère décharge dans son cœur. Il était dans la peur.

Lisbon était son amie, quoi qu'il veuille, quoi qu'il dise. Elle avait été auprès de lui depuis sept ans, et elle serait toujours là, accord tacite.

Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent dans la nuit, ils se promirent silencieusement qu'aucune mélancolie ne détruirait ce qu'ils avaient… Accord tacite.

* * *

Verdict ? =)

Le prochain OS sera en ligne lundi soir. Il s'appelle "_A hand to hold_" et je n'ai pas écrit de résumé... shame on me. En bref: _Lisbon - le SWAT - une fusillade - Jane... cliché time_ ! =)

Pour celles qui n'en auraient pas marre de moi, j'ai ajouté le résumé d'une fiction (que j'écrirai après _La Faille_) à mon profil. Voilà. Juste comme ça. Je me fais ma pub. J'ai un peu honte hein ? Mais c'est fait. Too bad. =)


	21. A hand to hold

Helloo-o !

Cet OS m'est venu après la lecture d'un OS de **Totallyfan** dans sa super série « _Destination Californie_ », ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire un OS du genre sans trouver comment présenter les choses… Et sans oser je dois l'avouer ! Voilà ce qui avait jailli dans mon esprit alors que j'écoutais la chanson "_Hold_" de Superchick.

Oh, et pour tout vous avouer, mon occupation favorite est de reprendre des sujets traités des milliers de fois et d'en faire ma version. Parfois je parodie, parfois je dramatise, et parfois ça ne va nulle part... vous êtes prévenues ! ;)

Dernier avertissement: on peut qualifier cet OS de "fluffy" comme le disent si bien les anglophones. =)

Merci à **Pepe64, janeandteresa, Pasca, leelou09, Ju-lit, solealuna, Totallyfan **et** paffi** ! =D

**FewTime**: Tes HS m'ont bien fait rire, surtout le premier. De toute façon, une fois en vacances, je pars tellement dans tous les sens que j'écris toujours moins, donc la cadence sera moins dure à suivre. :) sinon j'ai été super contente de lire que l'OS t'a plu, ta review était géniale d'ailleurs. J'y ai lu que tu as saisi toutes les implications de mon raisonnement, et c'est une grande joie ! =) Merci !

**Enjoy**: Quelle fantastique review ! :) J'adore les images que tu utilises et ta façon de dire les choses, vraiment ! (Tu écris ? - ça fait plusieurs fois que je me pose la question en fait. ^^') Pour l'Os, il est pour le moins cliché, mais j'adore écrire des trucs du genre. Ma prochaine série reprendra sûrement des thèmes connus (genre mission sous couverture et cie). Mais bon, le temps n'est pas à mes bêtises, plutôt aux remerciements: alors merci ! =)

* * *

**A hand to hold**

.

"_Tell me that it's gonna be ok.  
__Tell me that you'll help me find my way..._

_Tell me that it's gonna be alright.  
__Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight.  
__Tell me that you won't leave me alone..._

_'Cause I need a hand to hold."_

_._

Lisbon tenta d'ignorer la peur qui s'insinua dans chaque pore de sa peau alors qu'elle observait le SWAT prendre position autour du hangar désaffecté. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Cho puis porta la radio à ses lèvres. Elle perdit son souffle et ne parvint pas à donner l'ordre d'entrer immédiatement.

Arrêter les membres d'un gang parce qu'ils avaient passé à tabac un jeune homme, entraînant la mort dudit jeune homme, c'était presque la routine. Presque facile.

Mais savoir qu'à l'instant même où ils entreraient il y avait de fortes chances pour que Patrick Jane soit avec le gang rendait la situation plus compliquée que prévue.

Ils avaient la surprise pour eux, mais les hommes à l'intérieur n'avaient sûrement pas l'humour de Jane, et à l'heure actuelle il devait être en mauvaise posture. Si seulement il avait écouté...

Mais bien sûr ça avait été exclu, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, se reposant sur son intelligence et sa ruse. Avait-il seulement une idée de la dangerosité d'un gang ? Ce n'étaient pas des gens qu'on amadouait avec des tasses de thé et un sourire charmeur. Les traits d'esprit les mettaient de mauvais poils généralement et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à contrôler la situation, ils avaient la gâchette facile.

Lisbon maudit Jane une fois de plus, il fallait toujours qu'il soit sur sa route.

Elle retrouva sa voix à temps pour lancer l'assaut et entra silencieusement avec Cho et le SWAT dans le grand hangar. Ils se glissèrent entre les caisses et containers sans un bruit, armes aux poings.

Au bout d'un court instant, ils entendirent des voix s'élever. Lisbon identifia la voix inquiète de Jane et sentit la peur grimper d'un cran. Dans quelle situation s'était-il encore fourré ?

Lisbon confirma à tous que l'un des leurs se trouvait en mauvaise posture et qu'il fallait surtout ne pas lui tirer dessus. Elle le décrivit rapidement d'après les souvenirs qu'elle en avait d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée puis initia la dernière approche.

Le capharnaüm qui suivit, Lisbon était bien incapable de le décrire, et longtemps après elle n'aurait su expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait juste des sommations sans suite et des coups de feu soudains. Elle avait le vague souvenir d'avoir senti son cœur lui envoyer une décharge d'adrénaline, puis son esprit s'était focalisé uniquement sur Jane.

Elle l'avait vu se jeter au sol immédiatement alors qu'une fusillade se profilait. Elle avait compris plus tard qu'il n'était pas tombé de lui-même.

Elle pesta mais dut se couvrir pour éviter un tir vicieux. Elle riposta aussitôt puis hurla à Cho de la couvrir alors qu'elle se faufilait jusqu'à Jane.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder dans quel état il était, elle remarqua juste qu'il grimaçait de douleur et le tira de toutes ses forces avec elle. Il gémit mais rampa de son mieux avec elle jusqu'à un abri entre deux caisses Elle ne put pas directement s'inquiéter pour lui et visa la jambe d'un homme qui tirait dans la direction de Cho. Elle fit mouche et s'assura que son agent allait bien avant de porter son attention sur le reste du chaos.

La fusillade s'estompa finalement lorsque le gang comprit que se rendre était leur seule porte de sortie.

Lisbon se précipita alors jusqu'à Jane et s'horrifia de la tâche ensanglantée sur son côté droit.

-Oh mon dieu Jane, gémit-elle en écartant sa veste.

-C'est si grave que ça ? parvint-il à ironiser en serrant des dents.

-Taisez-vous, lui ordonna-t-elle en appelant une ambulance. Restez tranquille ! pesta-t-elle en voyant qu'il essayait de bouger.

-Il faut bien que je vois de quoi je vais mourir, siffla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-Vous n'allez pas mourir, protesta-t-elle avant de passer l'appel.

Elle rangea son téléphone puis déboutonna le veston puis le bas de la chemise de son consultant pour examiner la blessure. Il grogna lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son ventre, près de la blessure.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la balle n'avait fait qu'entailler sa peau. Elle était ressortie immédiatement sans rien toucher de vital. Il suffisait de maintenir l'hémorragie pour éviter que Jane ne perde conscience.

-Vous allez vivre, lui annonça-t-elle dans un sourire coincé. Mais je dois arrêter les saignements et vous n'allez pas aimer du tout...

-Allez-y, marmotta-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Cho, essoufflé.

-Il va comment ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

-Il vivra, le rassura-t-elle. Tu peux appuyer sur la blessure s'il te plaît ?

Cho acquiesça et se mit à genoux à la place de Lisbon pour presser la chemise tâchée de sang de Jane sur la plaie.

-Ils ont arrêté tout le monde ? s'enquit Lisbon tout en se laissant tomber contre une caisse.

-Il y a trois morts sur les onze hommes présents, l'informa Cho. T'es un sacré veinard Jane, t'es au courant ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention du blond.

Jane fit un geste évasif de la main, les yeux mi-clos. Lisbon posa une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder.

-Hey, ça va aller, lui souffla-t-elle doucement. Les secours arrivent, on est un peu loin de l'hôpital mais la blessure n'est pas mortelle, d'accord ?

Jane acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre, incapable de faire un trait d'humour ou même de se moquer de l'inquiétude de Lisbon pour lui. Il la sentit soulever doucement sa tête pour la poser sur ses cuisses et il la remercia à mi-voix, avalant à moitié les consonnes. Il se sentait un peu comateux mais la main de Lisbon, rassurante contre sa joue, le garda conscient.

-Vous allez vous en sortir Jane, mais restez éveillé, s'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle.

Le consultant marmotta quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Lisbon chercha le regard de Cho pour voir s'il avait compris.

-Ça ressemblait à quelque chose comme "plus facile à dire qu'à faire", traduisit l'agent.

Jane leva le pouce en direction de Cho et Lisbon sourit. Elle glissa sa main sur le front de Jane, dégageant les boucles blondes sur son chemin puis y resta un moment.

-Il commence à chauffer, dit-elle à l'adresse de Cho.

-Les docks ne sont pas si loin de l'hôpital, l'ambulance ne va pas tarder, la rassura l'asiatique.

-Je savais qu'on aurait dû en appeler une dès le début, soupira Lisbon.

Jane grogna et là encore Lisbon se tourna vers Cho pour une traduction:

-Il dit que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Jane acquiesça, attrapant la main de Lisbon comme pour la rassurer elle alors que c'était lui qui sombrait vers l'inconscience.

-Jane, restez éveillé, ordonna Lisbon en le voyant fermer les yeux.

-J'béis j'mais ordres, articula-t-il douloureusement.

-Et voyez où ça vous mène, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Boss, le moment n'est pas bien choisi pour lui faire la morale, intervint Cho.

Lisbon acquiesça, retrouvant le silence tout en forçant Jane à garder le contact visuel avec elle, posant ses mains sur ses joues. Il tenta de lui sourire mais le résultat fut seulement une grimace moins effrayante que les autres.

Enfin la sirène de l'ambulance retentit et des brancardiers arrivèrent au pas de course. Lisbon eut un peu de mal à se décider à les laisser prendre le consultant. Elle avait beau savoir que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée et elle put voir la même inquiétude sur les traits soucieux de Cho.

Le brancard s'éloigna d'eux et ils échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer en chœur et de se diriger vers la sortie, tous deux les mains couvertes du sang de leur ami. Cho s'éloigna pour prévenir VanPelt et Rigsby qui étaient restés au bureau avec le chef du gang pendant l'opération. Lisbon resta devant le hangar, les yeux dans le vide. La peur et l'adrénaline étaient retombées, lui laissant l'étrange sentiment qu'il y avait comme un vide.

-Madame ? l'interrompit l'un des brancardiers.

Elle leva la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait.

-Votre ami refuse qu'on parte sans vous et a déjà arraché la perfusion deux fois.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur soudain moins lourd, et suivit l'homme d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'ambulance. Elle monta à l'arrière et fut accueilli par un air d'immense soulagement sur le visage tiré de Jane. Elle s'assit sagement alors que les portes de l'ambulance étaient fermées et observa l'urgentiste s'occuper de Jane.

-Vous pouvez lui tenir la main madame, vous ne me gênerez pas, lui sourit gentiment l'homme.

Lisbon rougit légèrement puis vit la main de Jane s'ouvrir et se lever légèrement, comme pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle roula des yeux puis attrapa la main de son consultant. Elle songea que Jane devait vraiment être effrayé pour montrer un tel besoin de quelqu'un.

Elle tint sa main le plus longtemps possible même après l'arrivée à l'hôpital. Elle ne lâcha prise que lorsqu'on lui interdit d'entrer dans le bloc. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Jane alors elle rassembla toutes ses forces et lui offrit un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant avant d'agiter la main.

**-o-**

Lorsque Lisbon et son équipe rendirent enfin visite à Jane deux heures plus tard, il dormait, l'anesthésie se dissipant peu à peu.

Ils restèrent avec lui un moment, puis VanPelt, Cho et Rigsby cédèrent à l'insistance des infirmières. Les heures de visite étaient terminées.

Lisbon ne se laissa pas impressionner et resta vissée à sa chaise à côté du lit. Elle avait la sensation que Jane avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là à son réveil, et elle ne comptait pas le laisser tomber. Ça avait beau être une malheureuse balle et une blessure sans danger, il avait été effrayé. Il nierait plus tard, mais pour l'instant, elle savait qu'il aurait besoin que quelqu'un soit là, pour se rassurer.

Les infirmières cédèrent et lui offrirent une couverture. Ladite couverture sur les épaules, Lisbon finit par croiser les bras sur le lit de Jane et enfouir sa tête dedans. Le sommeil la trouva vite.

**-o-**

Lisbon fut réveillée en pleine nuit par une main douce sur son épaule. Elle grommela puis se redressa. Son esprit fit les connexions lorsqu'elle croisa le regard fatigué mais souriant d'un Patrick Jane bien vivant. Elle eut un immense sourire et attrapa sa main pour la garder précieusement dans la sienne.

-Merci, murmura-t-il faiblement. Vous pouvez me faire la morale maintenant.

-Je n'en ai plus envie, avoua-t-elle.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Vous avez mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en désignant son ventre.

-La douleur est supportable par rapport à tout à l'heure, je serai remis sur pieds dès demain matin.

-N'importe quoi Jane, vous ne quitterez pas cet hôpital sans l'avis des médecins.

-Vous resterez avec moi ?

Elle sourit en secouant la tête. Il commençait à l'exaspérer, c'était bon signe.

-A part quelques escales pour me changer, je peux rester avec vous si vous voulez, offrit-elle. J'ai des jours de congés à prendre.

-Parfait, sourit-il. Comme ça je ne serai pas le seul à m'ennuyer ici.

-Menteur, s'amusa-t-elle. Vous avez peur de vous retrouver seul dans un hôpital.

Il rit silencieusement un moment puis retrouva un peu de sérieux alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

-Merci, répéta-t-il.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit, l'informa-t-elle.

-Vous sembliez inquiète, tout à l'heure. Vous aviez peur de vous ennuyer sans moi ?

-Ne rêvez pas, vous êtes juste de la paperasse en plus ou en moins pour moi.

Il rit en croisant son regard malicieux, puis leva les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne figure.

-Vous devriez dormir Jane, reprit-elle. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

-Vous aussi Lisbon, protesta-t-il. Vous êtes ma sauveuse, il vous faut du repos. Vous voulez une place ?

Elle observa Jane grimacer pour se déplacer sur le côté et ainsi lui laisser la place de monter sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle hésita un moment, puis se leva pour finalement s'allonger avec lui. Ils observèrent tous deux le plafond, puis Jane se tourna vers elle, s'appuyant sur son côté intact.

-J'ai eu peur, souffla-t-il, honteux de son aveu.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un sourire doux, sincère. Il bougea légèrement pour venir poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Juste pour cette nuit, précisa-t-il en la sentant se raidir.

Elle acquiesça et se détendit, posant son menton sur la tête blonde de son ami. Il avait cru frôler la mort et il cherchait un contact humain qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Pouvait-on parler de comportements déplacés ?

Sûrement, s'avoua-t-elle. Après tout elle était Teresa Lisbon et il était Patrick Jane, rien n'avait jamais été simple entre eux.

Lisbon entendit Jane se rendormir peu après qu'il ait enlacé sa taille pour être sûr qu'elle reste avec lui. Elle resta éveillée un peu plus, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, vivant, contre elle. Tout culpabilité s'était envolée, elle était contente de l'avoir sauvé, elle était rassurée de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

Ils étaient en vie, ils verraient le reste demain. Peut-être lui ferait-elle les reproches qu'elle avait gardés, et il sortirait sans doute bien avant que le médecin ne le décide, mais c'était ainsi que tournait leur monde. Il n'avait fait que leur offrir un répit semblable à des secondes.

Lisbon posa sa main sur le bras de Jane puis ferma finalement les yeux, plongeant vers un sommeil aussi réparateur que celui de son ami.

Ce soir, le mot vie prenait un sens différent, et chacun à leur façon espérait que cette sensation resterait encore longtemps. Aussi longtemps que leurs mains tiendraient ensemble.

* * *

Verdict ? Je suis curieuse de lire vos avis alors n'hésitez point à les laisser surtout ! =)

Le prochain OS sera en ligne mercredi, il s'appelle "_Dans une autre vie_"... Je ne sais comment résumer, il s'agit d'une Lisbon migraineuse et d'un Jane très spirituel, le tout agrémenté d'une discussion qui se complexifie au fur et à mesure et... Je vous ai perdues hein ? Quoi qu'il en soit, rendez-vous mercredi pour les courageuses ! =)


	22. Dans une autre vie

Helloo-o !

Quand j'ai écrit cet OS, j'avais encore une super migraine... Dingue ce que ça a inspiré. ^^

**Enjoy**: J'aime bien ta description par phase, c'était amusant. ^^ Contente que ça t'ait plu, j'ai écrit ça sans réfléchir. Et figure-toi que ça fait un bon moment que je me demande si tu n'écris pas, tu as une façon de parler et d'utiliser des images qui laissent un coup de patte, alors j'ai enfin posé la question et victoire ! :) FewTime a même eu la gentillesse de me laisser un lien vers l'une de tes oeuvres (je hais les forums, mais j'irai lire sois-en sûre !). Et merci bien sûr ! :)

**FewTime**: Contente que tu ais aimé ce petit truc, je n'y avais pas porté un grand soin je l'avoue. Du coup je suis agréablement surprise. :) Merci de m'avoir filé un lien pour lire Enjoy, c'était très gentil de ta part ! :) Et merci pour ta merveilleuse review. T'ai-je dit que le two-shot final t'ait dédié ? J'aurai l'air fine s'il ne te plaît pas, mais tant pis, c'est fait. :)

Et mille mercis à **paffi, Totallyfan, Pepe64, leelou09, ShunKickShunKers, janeandteresa **et** LAurore** !

* * *

**Dans une autre vie.**

**.**

Lisbon poussa un soupir et cala sa tête entre ses mains, se massant les tempes. L'affreux mal de tête qu'elle sentait attaquer promettait de belles heures de souffrance et elle n'avait rien pour l'enrayer. Elle avait retourné tout son bureau dans l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul cachet mais elle avait déjà épuisé ses réserves. Le mieux aurait été qu'elle reste chez elle, dans le noir, et qu'elle dorme jusqu'à ce que la crise s'enraye d'elle-même mais elle était coincée au CBI pour une saleté de rapport en retard qu'elle avait fait traîner des jours et des jours. La procrastination avait malheureusement ses conséquences.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil sans aucune délicatesse et sentit son élastique relâcher quelques uns de ses cheveux. Elle fit l'effort de se redresser, grimaçant alors que le mouvement semblait accentuer la douleur, puis retira l'élastique pour entreprendre de refaire son chignon.

-Vous saviez que beaucoup de femmes se servent de leurs cheveux pour séduire les hommes ? s'enquit la voix de Jane dans son dos.

Elle se tourna à peine, juste de quoi le voir entrer par la porte derrière son bureau pour venir se poster à côté d'elle. Il arborait un sourire amusé et un regard calculateur, associant les deux pour l'analyser tranquillement alors que le sourire la distrayait.

La technique aurait sûrement fonctionné si Lisbon ne l'avait pas connue par cœur. Elle haussa les épaules, dissimula une grimace douloureuse, puis détourna le regard. Elle retira encore son élastique pour recommencer le chignon sous les yeux fascinés de son consultant.

-Quoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Vous m'avez déconcentrée.

-Ça, ou alors vous vous dîtes qu'il faut que vous vérifiiez si la méthode de séduction fonctionne. C'est un peu étrange que vous l'essayiez sur moi, non ?

-Je ne l'essaye pas sur vous, protesta-t-elle. J'avais entrepris de refaire mon chignon avant que vous n'arriviez.

-Mais vous l'auriez fini si nous n'avions pas parlé de méthode de séduction... insista-t-il, malicieux.

-Oh la ferme Jane, allez jouer au coiffeur plus loin, vous me donnez mal à la tête.

-Faux, sourit-il. Vous aviez déjà mal à la tête.

Elle roula des yeux et laissa retomber ses mains sur son bureau une fois le chignon fait.

-Voilà, je me suis coiffée devant vous, content ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et glissa une main dans sa poche alors que de son autre main, il joignait son index et son pouce, mimant la réflexion méthodique.

-Ça ne m'a pas fait beaucoup d'effet, dit-il finalement. Mais je mets ça sur le compte de votre migraine, ajouta-t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Il ne manquerait plus que je vous fasse de l'effet, marmotta-t-elle comme si c'était une pensée effrayante.

-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un coup d'œil blasé.

-Oh, comprit-il soudain. Je suis vexé.

-Pitié, comme si mon avis sur vos charmes pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

-Vous parlez par énigmes ma chère, lui fit-il remarquer.

-J'ai une affreuse migraine Jane, vous ne pourriez pas me laisser tranquille s'il vous plaît ? le supplia-t-elle finalement.

-Vous laisser tranquille, non. Mais faire passer la migraine, oui.

-Vous avez des médicaments ? s'enquit-elle avec espoir, soudain moins hostile.

Il la dévisagea, un sourcil levé, et elle soupira. Non, bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas de médicaments. Il s'agissait de Patrick Jane et Patrick Jane n'était jamais malade. _Jamais_.

-Restez-la, ordonna-t-il avant de quitter son bureau.

Elle le vit se diriger vers la cuisine mais n'eut pas le courage d'intervenir.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un torchon propre en boule. Elle fronça les sourcils mais il ne lui expliqua pas son idée dans l'immédiat. Il préféra poser le torchon sur l'une des chaises avant de fermer tous les stores et d'éteindre la lumière principale pour lui préférer les petites lampes disposées dans le bureau. Lisbon faillit le remercier, déjà soulagée par l'absence de la lumière auparavant agressive, mais se retint. Elle préférait savoir ce qu'il préparait avant de se compromettre.

-Venez, lui dit-il en récupérant le torchon et en s'asseyant sur le grand canapé blanc.

-Pourquoi ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air exaspéré, et obtint un soupir de la brune qui obtempéra cependant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et attendit.

-Mettez ça sur le foyer de douleur, lui conseilla-t-il en lui tendant le torchon.

Lorsqu'elle prit le morceau de tissu en boule, elle comprit qu'il avait glissé des glaçons dedans. Elle eut encore envie de le remercier alors qu'elle déposait le tissu froid contre son front, mais s'en garda. Il n'avait pas fini, elle le sentait.

-Ne me frappez pas, d'accord ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, raide comme un bout de bois.

Il ne répondit pas et leva sa main pour attraper l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en chignon. Il libéra une cascade de cheveux bruns puis eut un sourire avant de lui montrer l'élastique.

Lisbon constata que soudain, la migraine était bien moins violente et elle ne put retenir une expression stupéfaite.

-Comment vous..? commença-t-elle.

-Ma femme était migraineuse, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, fuyant un peu son regard. Et comme vous dans ces cas-là, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance d'avoir les cheveux attachés. La douleur est pire avec une pince qu'avec un élastique mais ça reste un surplus de douleur.

-Vous avez été coiffeur dans une autre vie ? sourit-elle.

Même avec un mal de tête, elle trouvait le moyen de faire un peu d'humour pour le détourner d'un souvenir douloureux.

-Je ne crois pas aux vies antérieures Lisbon, lui sourit-il en retour, reconnaissant.

-Vous n'avez jamais rêvé de pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre à une autre époque ?

-Il faut le mériter pour qu'on nous offre une autre vie, souffla-t-il, à nouveau douloureux.

-Faux, intervint-elle.

Il leva la tête vers elle, surpris, et la dévisagea un moment. Elle replaça le torchon sur le foyer de douleur puis reprit:

-La réincarnation c'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas mené une bonne vie, pour les mauvais hommes. Les bouddhistes pensent que seuls les hommes de bien atteignent le Nirvana. Les autres se réincarnent jusqu'à ce qu'ils mènent une vie vertueuse. Il y a un certain nombre de réincarnations d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis pas connaisseuse à ce point.

-Alors je me réincarnerai, conclut Jane avec un léger sourire qui cachait une bien grande mélancolie.

-Je n'espère pas, protesta-t-elle sur un ton désespéré. Je suis persuadée de moi-même me réincarner et je compte bien ne pas avoir d'agaçant consultant dans les pattes. Je n'ai aucune chance d'atteindre le Nirvana si je vous côtoie dans une autre vie.

Il rit, soudain plus léger, et elle lui rendit son sourire, fière d'elle.

-J'ignorais que vous connaissiez le Bouddhisme, reprit-il.

-Ce sont de vagues souvenirs, avoua-t-elle. C'est ma mère qui me parlait de tout ça, la réincarnation la fascinait, chez elle c'était lié à une obsession des vies antérieures et elle avait toujours des histoires de ce genre en réserve.

Il changea de sourire, devenant plus doux alors qu'elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir parlé trop vite. Fichue migraine.

Cependant Jane semblait bien loin de la juger et ce constat la rassura, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle s'était laissée aller à raconter quelque chose d'aussi personnel à Jane. Puis elle songea qu'il lui avait parlé des migraines de sa femme, et estima qu'ils étaient quittes. Ils pouvaient en rester là pour le passé et changer de sujet.

C'était sans compter sur la gentillesse de Jane.

-Vous croyez qu'elle s'est réincarnée ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules, mal à l'aise.

Lisbon pressa le torchon plein de glaçons plus fort contre son front, comme si elle y trouvait un certain réconfort.

-Je l'espère, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle mérite une vie plus belle, une vie où elle aurait le temps de prouver qu'elle mérite vraiment d'atteindre le Nirvana. Elle a eu un temps trop court pour faire ses preuves.

-Vous pensez qu'on peut avoir une autre vie, pour effacer les regrets et réparer les erreurs ? murmura-t-il, soudain bien loin du passé de Lisbon et plus proche du sien.

-J'ai mal à la tête Jane, cette discussion est vraiment idiote, soupira-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, comprenant qu'il la forçait à lutter contre des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter, des sentiments qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. Il hésita puis leva les yeux vers elle.

-J'ai menti, avoua-t-il finalement.

Il hésita un peu encore, puis leva une main vers elle et attrapa une mèche de cheveux du bout des doigts.

-Ils me font un terrible effet, s'amusa-t-il, de nouveau souriant.

Elle lui sourit à son tour, ravie de retrouver un peu de légèreté.

-Je suis sérieux, insista-t-il en relâchant la mèche de cheveux. C'est une méthode de séduction terriblement efficace que vous avez là.

Elle rougit légèrement puis feint de replacer les glaçons dans le torchon pour éviter son regard brillant. Elle fut interrompue par la main de Jane qui prit place sur sa joue. Il laissa son pouce caresser sa pommette puis sourit, le regard lointain.

-Peut-être que dans une autre vie, je ne serai pas aussi agaçant, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

-Je demande à voir, répondit-elle, un peu troublée mais bien décidée à garder un semblant de contrôle.

-Peut-être que dans une autre vie, vous n'aurez plus de migraines.

-Peut-être que dans une autre vie, vous n'aurez plus de démons, répondit-elle non sans douceur mais néanmoins avec fermeté.

Il sourit et laissa glisser sa main pour la ramener sur son genou, conscient qu'elle le remettait à sa place.

-Je suis rassuré, dit-il finalement. Mes autres vies semblent plus prometteuses que je ne le pensais. Soudain, être voué à se réincarner encore et encore me semble moins sombre.

Elle sourit à son tour et abandonna le torchon sur la table à côté, ignorant le reste de mal de crâne, non comparable avec la migraine précédente. Elle posa sa main froide sur celle de Jane et y exerça une légère pression.

-Cette vie n'est pas finie Jane, vous avez encore du temps.

-Mais l'idée est belle, n'est-ce pas ? ne put-il s'empêcher de formuler à voix haute.

Elle sentit qu'il serrait sa main un peu plus fort à chaque mot et baissa les yeux, gênée par les implications. Lorsqu'elle les releva, le regard de Jane n'était qu'espoir.

Alors, avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, Lisbon réussit à lui offrir un sourire.

-La réponse vous attend dans une autre vie, répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, un peu malicieuse.

Il rit et relâcha sa main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux qui s'était aventurée sur la joue de Lisbon.

-Séduction imparable, souffla-t-il. Dans une autre vie, j'y cèderai sans doute.

Puis, sans même laisser Lisbon rougir ou s'indigner, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Jane, le rappela-t-elle au dernier moment.

Il se tourna vers elle sans croiser son regard, ennuyé de s'être laissé aller à une phrase si ambiguë, si irréelle.

-Merci, lui dit-elle finalement.

Il lui sourit puis s'éclipsa rapidement, la laissant songeuse. Elle mit un certain temps à remettre ses pensées en ordre et sentit sa migraine revenir dès lors qu'elle tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle abandonna, reprit le torchon et les glaçons et s'allongea sur son canapé.

Elle avait besoin de sommeil, et elle pourrait dormir tranquille. Jane avait terminé de l'embêter -et de l'aider, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Elle l'avait remercié sans regret, et elle avait la conscience tranquille bien qu'embrouillée. Elle soupira et laissa un dernier sourire illuminer son visage fatigué alors qu'elle jouait avec une mèche de cheveux.

Petite, elle avait passé des heures à s'imaginer d'autres vies, et bien après la mort de sa mère, elle avait continué à fuir la réalité pour une vie toute autre, une vie où les accidents n'existent pas.

Mais ce soir, alors qu'elle glissait vers une somnolence certaine, épuisée par un vestige de migraine, elle plongea dans un rêve différent, une autre vie dont Jane faisait étrangement partie.

**-o-**

Jane resta un moment devant la porte de bureau de Lisbon, encore un peu surpris par la tournure des évènements.

Il était venu la voir pour chasser le vague à l'âme qui l'avait pris. Il avait broyé un peu trop de noir ce soir, alors il avait cherché sa compagnie. C'était un moyen comme un autre de soulager la douleur de son cœur. Elle était un peu comme son remède.

Il repassait les minutes précédentes en boucle, pour les graver de son mieux dans sa mémoire. Puis, troublé mais de retour dans la réalité, il referma sa main sur l'élastique de Lisbon qu'il avait subtilisé et monta dans le grenier.

Une autre vie l'attendait, et soudain son cœur était plus léger. Et si jamais le mal revenait, il lui suffirait de penser que dans une autre vie, il s'autoriserait à céder.

* * *

... J'avoue tout, je suis une grande fan de Marc Lévy, alors les histoires de vies parallèles, forcément, ça déteint... =)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! (Surtout que j'ai fait cramer un gateau pour poster hein ? ^^')

Prochain OS ce week-end (_Fool me once_ côté J/L), pas de date précise, ça dépendra de mon petit écart côté Castle (je dois écrire un OS après ce magnifique dernier épisode de la s3) et aussi du final de Mentalist (s'ils font du mal à Lisbon aussi, je crois que je m'embarque pour les States et à moi les meurtres de créateurs de série !).

**D'ici là, portez-vous bien !**


	23. Fool me twice

Helloo-o !

Moi et moi-même sommes désolées du retard.  
Il se trouve que l'OS original constituant "_Fool me once_" côté Jane/Lisbon a disparu quelque part dans l'un de mes deux ordinateurs (une spécialité Dämon...). De ce fait, je viens à l'instant de réécrire l'OS. C'est un peu différent de ce que j'avais fait la première fois mais tant pis.  
J'espère qu'il vous amusera autant que moi.

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à **Ju-lit, ShunKickShunKers, paffi, leelou09, LAurore, janeandteresa **et** Totallyfan**. =)

**FewTime**: J'espère que tu aimeras le two-shot, sans me l'expliquer, j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant. Et puis tes reviews sont si géniales, j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de te dédier quelque chose. =) Figure-toi que pour Levy, je n'y ai pensé qu'après avoir écrit l'OS, il n'a rien inspiré du tout. Pour tout avouer, c'est plus mon cours sur le bouddhisme qui est la cause de cette discussion. ^^ J'espère continuer longtemps à éviter le gnangnan, je m'en voudrais... Merci mille fois, j'en radote à chaque fois. =) Ps: Ton enthousiasme a fait plaisir à Enjoy ;)

**Enjoy**: Contente que cet OS t'ait plu, très contente même! =) C'est amusant parce que beaucoup de personnes ont compris que Levy avait inspiré l'OS alors que pas du tout, je me suis mal exprimée, c'est un vieux cours de géographie qui est à l'origine de cette discussion bizarre. ^^ Courage pour tes concours au passage ! Et merci des milliers de fois, je suis plus que flattée par tes reviews. =)

* * *

**... Fool Me Twice.**

_Jane partit d'un pas agacé et fendit la foule de bureaucrates en tenue de soirée vers le buffet. Il laissait derrière lui un Rigsby fier de lui, très fier. Il venait de coincer Patrick Jane, et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on s'offrait un tel exploit._

Jane repèra Lisbon du coin de l'oeil. Elle était charmante dans sa robe noire, c'était sobre et discret, mais très féminin. Du Lisbon tout craché. Il rassembla ses pensées et toute idée géniale qui lui permettrait non seulement de sauver son ego mais également de faire passer l'envie à Rigsby d'un jour se venger. Il avait déjà une idée en tête, mais franchement, ce n'était pas la plus intelligente qui lui soit jamais venue à l'esprit. Il était certes célèbre pour son immaturité chronique, mais de là à...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées inappropriés et attrapa un verre de champagne alors qu'un serveur passait à côté de lui. Il en but une gorgée, rassemblant un semblant de courage, ce n'était pas si dur d'embrasser la joue de Lisbon. La connaissant, s'il lui expliquait simplement les faits, elle se contenterait de rougir et d'accepter. Elle n'était pas aussi distante dans ce genre de soirées et toute distraction était la bienvenue tant elle détestait les mondanités. Oui, il suffisait de lui demander qu'elle le laisse embrasser sa joue. Pas de quoi en faire la première page d'un journal. L'innocence même -aussi ironique que ça puisse paraître quand il s'agissait de lui.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit le type de la compta aborder Lisbon. Il pesta à voix basse. Ce type abandonnerait-il un jour ? Il avait tout fait pour qu'il ne croise plus la route de Lisbon, c'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans cette situation d'ailleurs. S'il ne cherchait pas désespérément à monopoliser Lisbon tous les lundis midi, Jane n'en serait pas là. Il n'était pas de leur équipe, c'était un étranger, et puis il pouvait choisir un autre jour pour parler à Lisbon. Le lundi, elle était plus détendue, de retour de week-end, et souvent elle accordait de longues conversations pleines d'humour à Jane.

Hors de question qu'il perde cette agréable habitude pour un type d'un service compta. Qu'il retourne à ses chiffres et les laisse en paix. Il s'était abaissé à jeter le sandwich de Lisbon tous les lundis pour l'inviter à déjeuner en face du CBI et ainsi éviter cet enquiquineur.

Il vit le type réduire l'espace entre lui et Lisbon et la vit rire légèrement, totalement insouciante. Bon sang, était-elle aveugle ? Il but son verre d'un coup et traversa la salle.

-Lisbon, enfin vous voilà, sourit Jane, parfait charmeur.

Le type de la compta lui adressa un regard empli de désespoir qui ne fit que renforcer la force de son sourire.

-Je n'ai pas bougé depuis le début de la soirée Jane, lui fit remarquer Lisbon dans un léger sourire amusé.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement le blond. J'aurai juré que vous étiez quelques mètres plus à gauche tout à l'heure.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air clairement amusée par ces idioties.

-Hem, je vais vous laisser, toussota le pauvre homme désormais ignoré par la belle brune.

-Faites donc ça, sourit Jane, peu soucieux de son impolitesse.

Dès que l'homme eut disparu, Jane reçut un léger coup dans l'épaule.

-Vous devez vraiment arrêter avec Ian, lui reprocha-t-elle en souriant. Vous le terrorisez, il n'ose plus venir me parler.

_C'est le but_, nota mentalement Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? reprit Lisbon en posant son verre vide sur la table derrière elle. Je croyais que vous vouliez surveiller le régime de Rigsby et passer la soirée à le faire tourner en bourrique ?

-Il a une défense élaborée, marmotta Jane.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il remet mon honneur en question.

-_Mon Dieu_, vous allez vous battre en duel ? se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

-Vous acceptez d'être le prix ? rétorqua-t-il.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, gênée par son regard brillant.

-Il va m'humilier et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir sauver mon honneur, insista Jane, en sentant qu'il s'aventurait sur le chemin qu'il s'était juré d'éviter.

-C'est pour ça qu'il nous regarde depuis l'autre bout de la salle ? s'enquit-elle.

-Exactement.

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne à vous aider ?

Il sourit, c'était du Lisbon tout craché. Un service de sa part n'était jamais gratuit lorsqu'il était impliqué. Parfois il se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas un peu de sadisme dans son besoin d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Comme si elle pouvait s'en sortir indemne...

-Mon infinie reconnaissance ne vous suffira pas ? reprit-il.

Elle rit légèrement en lui adressant un regard moqueur et il sut qu'en effet, l'infinie reconnaissance ne suffirait pas.

-Vous ne savez même pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Peut-être que ça vous plairait de m'aider.

Elle le sonda du regard, surprise, puis haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

-Allez-y, dites toujours ce dont vous avez besoin.

Il sourit et posa une main dans son dos, se penchant vers son oreille pour y souffler:

-Embrassez-moi.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire les mots avec tant de facilité, et de sa main toujours posée dans son dos, il sentit le violent frisson qui la parcourut. Elle rougit immédiatement et tenta de fixer son regard partout sauf sur lui. Puis elle rit légèrement, l'air de lui dire qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Il sourit et enleva sa main de son dos pour la poser sous son menton et la forcer à lever la tête vers lui. Il croisa son regard perdu, et vit l'alerte silencieuse qui s'était mise en route dans son esprit embrouillé. Et avec tout le courage qui lui restait, son ego blessé, sa jalousie inavouée, ses rêves secrets, il osa faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé être capable de faire: il l'embrassa.

_Et ça paraissait presque ridicule tant c'était facile._

L'imprévu c'était l'emballement de son rythme cardiaque lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser.

_Et ce n'était plus si facile._

Il la sentit attraper les pans de sa veste pour le rapprocher d'elle et il envoya au diable son ego et Rigsby par la même occasion. Glissant une main dans la masse brune de ses cheveux, utilisant l'autre pour la maintenir contre lui, dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'il préférait ne pas chercher à comprendre, il oublia le monde entier dans un baiser.

_Et ça n'était plus si ridicule._

Il entendit le son revenir lorsqu'elle rompit l'étreinte et s'éloigna légèrement. Il se trouva essoufflé et fichtrement gêné. Il avait embrassé Teresa Lisbon. _Etait-il stupide à ce point ? _Il fallait le croire.

-Je crois que vous avez sauvé votre honneur, murmura Lisbon en désignant discrètement un Rigsby estomaqué.

Jane ne détourna pas le regard et elle se balança d'un pied à l'autre, clairement mal à l'aise. Il comprit qu'elle espérait désespérément qu'il revienne sur terre. Il devint soudain très conscient de s'être donné en spectacle et à la vue des joues rouges pivoines de Lisbon, il se râcla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et éviter de paraître trop mal à l'aise.

-Merci, parvint-il à articuler.

-Pas de quoi, marmotta-t-elle en détournant le regard.

-Bonne soirée, lui souhaita-t-il dans un sourire gêné.

-_Excellente_, répondit-elle d'une traite.

Il la dévisagea et elle rougit un peu plus si possible. Il retrouva un peu de son sourire habituel et se pencha à son oreille pour la deuxième fois:

-J'étais sensé viser votre joue, chuchota-t-il si bas qu'elle crut avoir rêver.

Le temps qu'elle redresse la tête, il disparaissait. Elle secoua la tête comme pour reprendre contenance puis un immense sourire passa sur son visage.

Finalement, elle éviterait de faire remarquer à Jane qu'elle l'avait vu plus d'une fois se débarasser de son sandwich les lundis.

.

Jane capta le regard de Rigsby et lui envoya un sourire éblouissant. Il agita la main, moqueur, puis tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule.

Il avait un type à renvoyer à sa compta.

**Fin.**

* * *

J'aime toujours autant savoir ce que vous en pensez alors n'hésitez pas. =)

La première partie du two-shot final ("_Comme un as de pique_") arrive **mardi**. D'ici là voici un extrait de la longue nuit d'insomnie de Jane et Lisbon dans une petite ville:

_"-...c'est un reproche ou une sorte de compliment ? le questionna Lisbon, un peu perdue._

_-Ce n'est en aucun cas un reproche, la rassura-t-il._

_-Vous avez compté les danses que j'ai accordées ?_

_-Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire d'autres, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Vous avez illuminé ma soirée de votre sourire._

_-Vous savez, si je ne travaillais pas avec vous depuis des années, je pourrais vraiment penser que vous flirtez avec moi Jane."_


	24. Comme un as de pique 1

Helloo-o !

Me voilà pour la première partie de la toute dernière histoire de cette série. =) Je tenais à la mettre en dernier car elle se rapproche d'une fiction, et aussi parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire. A vous de juger du résultat, à vous de me dire si la suite et fin vous intéresse.

Je tiens également à préciser que ce Two-shot est dédié à **FewTime**. =)

* * *

Merci merci merci **Ju-lit, LAurore, Sweetylove30, leelou09, Pasca, solealuna, Pepe64, janeandteresa** et **Totallyfan** (aussi connue sous le nom de _revieweuse en colre_ et _Anonymeuh_ ^^) ! Merci mille fois ! =D

**Calypsoh**: Je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu ! Mon but était vraiment de faire rire (le baiser était obligé par l'autre OS ^^) alors lire que ce ne fut pas un échec, ça fait plaisir ! (notamment le coup du duel, c'était quelque chose que je visualisais bien. ^^) Et contente de t'aider un peu à surmonter le final. :) Merci mille fois. =)

**JulietS**: J'étais super contente en voyant ton pseudo, et encore plus lorsque j'ai eu fini ta review. =) Contente que ça t'ait fait rire, c'était mon but premier ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

**FewTime**: Ne t'en fais point, quel que soit le moment, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ! =) Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé cet OS, je l'ai écrit en quelques minutes et posté très vite donc j'avais un peu peur. ^^ C'est à peu près sur ce ton que se déroule la fic que j'ai dans la tête en ce moment (celle du résumé de mon profil) donc ça a dû m'influencer. =) Chacune de tes reviews me donnent envie d'écrire, c'est incroyable, et je ne me l'explique pas. Je crois que c'est pour ça que ce two-shot t'ait dédié. Merci =) (Et mes excuses à ton travail !^^)

* * *

**Comme un As de Pique.**

**.**

VanPelt se tourna pour la énième fois dans le lit voisin et cette fois-ci Lisbon sut qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle soupira avant de se résigner à quitter son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis resta appuyée contre le lavabo, les yeux fermés.

Il était une heure du matin et elle avait affreusement besoin de dormir, elle avait eu une semaine affreuse et ce n'était pas terminé. Cependant elle avait repoussé l'heure d'aller se coucher ce soir sous prétexte que son équipe avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Elle avait ordonné qu'ils se retrouvent tous au bar de l'hôtel où ils dormaient pendant l'enquête pour quelques verres peu alcoolisés. La décision avait été bien accueillie et tous s'étaient divertis. Elle était contente d'avoir pris cette décision mais elle était au bord du regret désormais, une heure après que tout le monde a regagné les chambres.

Pour des raisons de budget, elle avait dû partager une chambre de deux lits avec VanPelt, ce qui d'habitude ne posait pas de problèmes. Cependant la rousse avait un sommeil agité et l'avait réveillée avec des gémissements avant de la maintenir éveillée pendant près d'une heure en tournant et virant sans pour autant se réveiller.

Elle considéra un instant de demander à Rigsby d'échanger avec elle, le brun serait ravi et elle était persuadée que Cho ne ronflait pas… Elle secoua la tête, elle devait être vraiment fatiguée pour envisager quelque chose d'aussi absurde. Elle envia alors Jane qui avait protesté vivement contre les limitations du budget et refusé de partager une chambre avec ses confrères. Il s'était loué une chambre à lui seul et si elle avait eu un salaire moins contraignant, Lisbon l'aurait imité sans hésitation.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et considéra un moment l'idée de retourner se coucher mais la vue de VanPelt s'agitant une nouvelle fois la convainquit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle soupira et enfila son jean avant de troquer sa chemise de nuit contre un débardeur qui traînait sur le dessus de sa valise. Elle fouilla pour trouver un gilet puis quitta la chambre.

Elle observa le couloir un moment, se demandant quelle direction prendre, puis se souvint que dans ce genre d'hôtel, le bar ne fermait pas la nuit. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait de la monnaie dans sa poche de jean puis prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne finirait même pas son verre et s'endormirait sur le comptoir, au moins elle serait un minimum reposée.

Elle chassa son ironie du moment et observa les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer, annonce silencieuse de son début de nuit blanche.

**-o-**

Lisbon perdit tout courage pour un alcool fort dès lors qu'elle croisa le regard surpris du barman ainsi que son regard peu discret pour son badge. Elle commanda une simple bière et choisit de se laisser tomber dans l'un des canapés pour ruminer seule.

Elle prit cependant soin d'enlever son badge et de le glisser dans sa poche de jean.

-Si vous me demandez mon avis, le chemisier vert de ce soir était joli, mais le débardeur rouge de cette nuit l'est encore plus, souffla une voix familière et charmeuse à son oreille.

Elle sursauta avant d'adresser un regard noir à l'intrus qui fit le tour du canapé pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, fier de son effet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore debout Jane ? s'exaspéra la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de bière.

-Je vous retourne la question Lisbon, sourit-il.

-VanPelt m'empêche de dormir, alors j'erre.

-Triste décision, constata-t-il. Vous voulez ma chambre ? Je n'en ai pas l'utilité.

-Insomnie ? s'enquit-elle distraitement.

-Pourtant je n'ai pas de VanPelt pour m'embêter, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je suppose que c'est une façon de dire oui ?

Il acquiesça puis s'enfonça dans le canapé avant de croiser les jambes, se mettant à l'aise. Elle parvint à déceler dans son comportement qu'il était d'humeur légère, et elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle était la raison de cette légèreté.

-Donc vous n'avez aucune intention de retourner dormir ? reprit-il.

-Je ne suis malheureusement pas apte à m'endormir, déplora-t-elle.

-Vous passez la nuit avec moi ? suggéra-t-il dans un sourire enthousiaste.

Elle l'observa un moment, surprise et surtout confuse, mais parvint à maîtriser la rougeur de ses joues et haussa les épaules.

-Si ça vous fait plaisir.

-Ça me fait plaisir, confirma-t-il sincèrement. Je me disais justement que la nuit allait être longue avant de vous voir vous diriger vers l'ascenseur tout à l'heure.

-Vous n'avez pas payé VanPelt pour qu'elle soit insupportable et que je ne puisse pas dormir au moins ?

Il éclata de rire et croisa les bras.

-Non, rien de tordu dans le genre, répondit-il finalement. Si j'avais voulu vous maintenir éveillée, je vous aurais fait boire quelque chose de vitaminé ou chargé en caféine pendant la soirée.

-Je plaisantais Jane, lui signala-t-elle non sans amusement.

-Oh… La fatigue sans doute, sourit-il en retour.

-Vous devriez réessayer de dormir dans ce cas.

-Je préfère rester avec vous plutôt que d'aller imiter VanPelt seul dans mon lit.

Elle acquiesça, un peu gênée, puis but une gorgée de bière pour se donner contenance.

-Vous avez eu une bonne idée ce soir, reprit-il.

-La semaine a été difficile pour tous, et ça ne sera sûrement pas mieux demain. J'ai estimé que le moral des troupes était une priorité.

-Ce fut un succès, nous serons tous très efficaces demain.

-Tous ? s'amusa-t-elle. Vous oubliez que je n'aurai pas dormi et que vous non plus.

-La nuit n'est pas finie, sourit-il avec un air de défi qui interpela la brune. Toujours est-il que je ne vous savais pas si encline à festoyer…

-Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous avez joué au poker avec nous tous, puis vous avez dansé avec Rigsby deux fois et avec Cho trois fois, tout ça avec une bonne humeur impressionnante. Vous étiez radieuse.

Elle l'observa un moment, les sourcils froncés, puis quitta son regard lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas, c'est un reproche ou une sorte de compliment ?

-Ce n'est en aucun cas un reproche, la rassura-t-il.

-Vous avez compté les danses que j'ai accordées ?

-Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire d'autres, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Vous avez illuminé ma soirée de votre sourire.

-Vous savez, si je ne travaillais pas avec vous depuis des années, je pourrais vraiment penser que vous flirtez avec moi Jane.

Il éclata de rire puis se tourna vers elle, le regard de nouveau impénétrable mais toujours rieur.

-Et si je flirtais vraiment ? suggéra-t-il.

-Alors ça serait totalement déplacé et vraiment inapproprié, sourit-elle en secouant la tête, un peu exaspérée.

-Vous vous cachez derrière les règles ou vous le pensez ?

-Vous n'ignorez pas que ma bière n'est pas finie et que la bière, une fois renversée sur quelqu'un, empeste à des mètres à la ronde ?

-A votre santé Lisbon, souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

-Sage décision.

Il rit légèrement et la regarda boire, il saisit le léger sourire qu'elle tenta de masquer au mieux avec la bouteille. Il sortit son jeu de carte de sa poche de veste et les mélangea machinalement, laissant le silence s'installer. Il était content d'avoir Lisbon avec lui pour passer la nuit. Il aurait été soulagé de rencontrer n'importe qui contre sa solitude, mais il n'aurait jamais osé penser que les cieux seraient cléments et lui laisseraient avoir Lisbon pour compagnie. A vrai dire, elle était la seule personne avec qui être insomniaque valait la peine.

Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de le lui dire cependant.

-Jane ? l'interrompit Lisbon distraitement.

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'elle fixait ses mains qui battaient les cartes.

-Vous voulez un tour de magie Lisbon ? sourit-il, triomphant.

Elle se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, puis sembla penser qu'au point où elle en était, plus rien n'était à perdre, alors elle acquiesça.

Il fut plus que ravi d'obtempérer, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de l'impressionner sur des choses aussi simples que des tours de magie. C'était d'autant plus important pour lui qu'elle avait tendance à être la plus sceptique du groupe concernant ses tours.

Il l'amusa une bonne demi-heure, fier de provoquer quelques sourires étonnés voire exaspérés lorsqu'il mêlait son charme au tour pour détourner son attention.

Il n'aurait su expliquer le soulagement qu'elle représentait, elle l'avait sauvé d'une longue nuit ennuyeuse, sans sommeil ni aucune chance de repos. Et la joie de vivre qu'elle dégageait dernièrement était une chose qu'il appréciait grandement. Il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette légèreté, ce rire sincère et doux. Elle semblait plus en paix avec elle-même, et donc plus à même de porter ses ténèbres à lui. Elle devenait un peu inconséquente aussi, plus audacieuse, et il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir eu une bonne influence sur elle. Elle semblait libérée de tout ce qui l'avait retenue un jour, et c'était à son tour d'avoir une bonne influence sur lui.

-Jane ? l'interrompit doucement Lisbon.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, interrompant ses mains qui battaient les cartes. Elle posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé avant d'appuyer sa joue contre sa main, comme si elle voulait le décrypter.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas invitée à danser ? s'enquit-elle finalement. Cho et Rigsby m'ont invitée, ils ont invité VanPelt aussi, et vous êtes resté sans danser, pourquoi ?

-Ça fait deux questions, vous voulez deux réponses ? sourit-il en imitant la position de la brune à côté de lui.

-A votre avis ?

-Vous vouliez danser avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Peut-être que si vous répondez à ma question, je répondrais aux vôtres.

-Je pense que vous préférez détourner l'attention sur ce que moi je voulais plutôt que sur les raisons qui vous ont poussées à faire cavalier seul. Vous voulez garder la main gagnante, termina-t-elle en indiquant ses cartes d'un signe de tête.

-Vous faîtes de la psychologie ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Vous fuyez les questions, rétorqua-t-elle, ravie.

Il laissa un léger rire passer ses lèvres et détourna le regard, gêné.

-J'aurais aimé danser avec vous, reprit Lisbon dans l'espoir de relancer le sujet.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, agréablement surpris.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes un bon cavalier peut-être, ou alors j'étais un peu vexée que vous résistiez à mon charme.

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux et il rit, vite imitée de la jeune femme. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son rire puis se leva avec entrain avant de lui tendre la main.

-Vous dansez ? proposa-t-il dans un sourire charmant.

-Sans musique ?

-Je peux demander au barman de régler le problème.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis nia d'un signe de tête.

-Non je n'ai plus envie de danser avec vous maintenant.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'amusa-t-il, bien loin d'être vexé.

-La magie est brisée, il aurait fallu que vous me demandiez de vous-même, sans que je vous aiguillonne.

Il secoua la tête, rieur, puis tendit sa main de nouveau.

-Très bien, alors ne dansons pas, et laissez-moi vous inviter de moi-même à faire un tour dans la nuit.

-Et où irons-nous ?

-Là où les étoiles brillent ma chère.

-Dit comme ça, s'exaspéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Cependant elle prit sa main et se leva. Elle abandonna sa bière, elle avait trouvé un meilleur remède contre la solitude, et ce remède l'entraînait par la main avec un sourire de gamin vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

* * *

Les rues de la petite ville où ils avaient fait escale n'étaient que peu éclairées, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit vraiment attention, bien trop ravis d'avoir pour cadre un immense ciel étoilé. Ils partagèrent quelques conversations sans but, s'amusant de choses anodines sur leur chemin. Ils eurent vite fait de quitter la ville mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Lisbon décida de faire un tour dans un champ et Jane la suivit docilement. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de lever la tête vers les étoiles.

-Vous les connaissez ? s'enquit Jane en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Qui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Les étoiles, corrigea-t-il, vous les connaissez ?

-Pas le moins du monde, avoua-t-elle en glissant elle aussi ses mains dans ses poches. Vous ?

-Il y avait une voyante dans notre troupe, elle a essayé de m'apprendre les bases.

-Et ?

-Ce fut un échec, rit-il. Je ne saurais reconnaître ni la grande ourse ni même l'étoile du Nord. Généralement je me contente de la lune.

Elle rit et s'assit dans l'herbe sans pour autant détacher son regard des astres au-dessus d'eux. Jane ne tarda pas à s'installer à côté d'elle et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

-Vous avez eu une enfance heureuse ? osa-t-elle demander. Ne répondez pas si c'est indiscret, ajouta-t-elle dans un geste de la main qui dédramatisait tout.

-Il y a sûrement meilleure enfance que la mienne, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'étais pas le plus à plaindre, mais de là à dire que j'étais heureux…

Elle acquiesça avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Vous ne me demandez pas si j'ai eu une enfance heureuse ?

-Je connais l'histoire, avoua-t-il.

-Vous connaissez la tragédie, rectifia-t-elle. L'histoire, vous n'en savez rien.

-Vous me la raconterez ? s'enquit-il alors.

-Un jour sans doute.

-Et votre enfance a été heureuse ?

-Oui, sourit-elle. Mon enfance a été heureuse.

Il la dévisagea, étonné, et elle attrapa un brin d'herbe pour l'effilocher, pensive.

-A vrai dire, c'est mon adolescence qui fut tragique. Mon enfance a été brillante.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça, sourit-il.

-Il m'a fallu du temps, pour le voir comme ça, admit-elle dans un sourire triste. Au début on ne se souvient que des éléments tristes à pleurer.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

-Mais plus le temps passe, plus on se souvient des instants heureux, croyez-moi, le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire plus sincère.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, il n'en était pas à l'instant où les souvenirs les plus joyeux prenaient le pas sur les plus tristes. Il y avait encore trop de regrets pour qu'il puisse raisonner comme elle, mais ce qu'elle disait lui donnait l'espoir d'un jour vivre des temps moins sombres. L'espoir qu'un jour sa femme et son enfant riraient dans ses nuits.

-Quel est le souvenir le plus heureux que vous ayez ? s'enquit-il finalement en se tournant vers elle.

-C'est difficile à dire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.

-Ça l'est à mes yeux, insista-t-il.

Elle le sonda du regard un moment puis soupira. Comment en était-elle arrivée à se livrer à Jane ? Peut-être qu'au final elle lui faisait vraiment confiance, peut-être qu'elle s'était mentie à elle-même.

-Je devais avoir onze ans, céda-t-elle en fin de compte. Mon père est revenu du travail un peu plus tôt un jour où ma mère était de repos. Il nous a offerts des cadeaux sans raison. Ma mère a eu un immense bouquet de fleurs, mes frères des trucs de sport et moi il m'a offert la croix de ma grand-mère.

Elle désigna la croix autour de son cou d'un vague geste de la main avant de reprendre :

-Il a dit que c'était un beau jour et qu'il fallait se réjouir, il n'a avancé aucune raison particulière. Il a juste allumé la radio et trouvé une station qui passait de la musique dansante. Il a fait danser ma mère encore et encore, on a beaucoup ri ce jour-là… Je crois que c'est ça, le souvenir le plus heureux que j'aie.

-Vous n'avez jamais su pourquoi il avait fait ça ? demanda Jane, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Il ne l'a jamais dit, mais comme ça arrivait régulièrement, ma mère disait que c'était le changement de lune. Ça les faisait beaucoup rire.

-Un secret entre eux alors ?

-Sûrement, reconnut-elle avec un fantôme de sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Jane lui offrit un sourire un peu forcé puis se plongea dans ses pensées. Il entrevoyait l'importance de la tragédie en comprenant l'ampleur de cette enfance heureuse que Lisbon s'attribuait. On ne passait pas d'une romance parfaite à la pire des tragédies sans une descente aux enfers et des blessures indélébiles. Les cicatrices étaient plus profondes, les souvenirs plus amers. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle disait avoir eu une enfance heureuse, il la croyait sincère. Elle le pensait vraiment. Elle n'aimait pas parler de son passé, de la douleur qu'elle avait connue, mais elle était terriblement consciente de ce qui s'était passé, de comment elle avait géré les blessures. Il se surprit à l'envier, elle était d'une certaine façon bien plus courageuse que lui, et l'ampleur de son courage ne lui apparaissait vraiment que cette nuit.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle était allongée à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Il la regarda soudain différemment, un peu comme si c'était une première fois, et l'idée le fit sourire.

-Je ne connais pas les étoiles, reprit-il, mais la voyante disait quelque chose à propos des âmes qui s'envolaient vers elles.

-Le mythe qui associe les étoiles aux âmes des disparus ? sourit-elle, amusée.

-Ça vous paraît si absurde ?

-Je suis rationnelle Jane, bien sûr que ça me paraît absurde.

Il leva sa main pour aller attraper doucement sa croix toujours autour de son cou.

-C'est rationnel de porter un tel symbole religieux ? s'enquit-il.

Elle le fit retirer sa main et cacha sa croix dans son poing fermé.

-Dieu n'a rien à voir avec les mythes et autres superstitions, protesta-t-elle.

-Si vous le dîtes…

-Je ne discuterai pas de ça avec vous, le sujet est clos.

Il rit légèrement et se redressa sur un coude pour l'observer mieux.

-Et si l'espace d'un instant vous faisiez semblant de croire au mythe des étoiles, n'y trouverez-vous pas celles des proches que vous ne pouvez plus voir ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de voir Jane, j'ai vu mon père tous les jours pendant des années, et pourtant il était mort pendant tout ce temps. Mon père m'a manqué autant que ma mère, ils sont tous les deux morts dans cet accident. Regarder des étoiles ne ramènera ni l'un ni l'autre, n'apportera aucun soulagement.

-Ce n'est pas un peu pessimiste ?

-Vous imagineriez votre femme et votre fille parmi les étoiles ? Ça vous consolerait qu'elles y soient ?

Il ne répondit pas et se laissa retomber dans l'herbe. Il y eut un silence lourd pendant quelques minutes, puis Lisbon se tourna vers lui à nouveau.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas aller si loin.

-Je n'aurai pas dû vous poser ces questions, c'était idiot de ma part.

Elle acquiesça et se redressa. Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris de la voir s'agiter, fouillant ses poches.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Je cherche un mensonge, rétorqua-t-elle, de nouveau souriante.

-Un mensonge ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant.

Elle sortit un as de cœur avec un air de triomphe et le lui tendit.

-Vous aviez trouvé que j'avais un cinq de pique, mais vous n'aviez pas trouvé l'as de cœur, sourit-elle alors qu'il attrapait la carte, incrédule.

-Vous en aviez pris deux ?

-Je voulais vous mettre à l'épreuve, vous êtes peut-être un bon magicien, mais vous n'avez pas une très bonne vue…

Il rit en secouant la tête, tenant la carte du bout des doigts, comme si elle était extrêmement fragile.

-Vous êtes une tricheuse Lisbon, la gronda-t-il gentiment.

-Vous savez que venant de vous, cette accusation est risible, se moqua-t-elle. Et si moi je suis une tricheuse, vous, vous avez besoin de lunettes, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Il l'imita et ils prirent le chemin du retour vers l'hôtel.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je ne fais rien du tout avec vous, _tricheuse_, la railla-t-il.

-Vous avez raison, c'est plus sûr pour moi de ne pas traîner avec un bigleux dans votre genre, vous pourriez trébucher et m'attirer des ennuis.

Il rit et s'arrêta face à elle au milieu de la route.

-Cherchez vos clefs de chambre d'hôtel, la défia-t-il.

Elle le sonda du regard, suspicieuse, puis fronça les sourcils et entreprit de faire ses poches.

-Jane ! s'indigna-t-elle. J'avais mis la carte électronique dans ma poche de jean !

-Je sais, rit-il en sortant la clef électronique de sa poche de veste.

-Ma poche _arrière_ ! précisa-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

A cet instant, elle était contente de n'avoir pas encore atteint les lampadaires, la rougeur de ses joues devait mal se distinguer dans le noir et c'était tant mieux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait la satisfaction de la voir gênée. Elle attrapa rageusement la carte électronique et la glissa dans sa poche avant de jean –sait-on jamais.

-Je suis toujours aussi bigleux ? s'enquit-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. Avouez que je suis habile, discret, silencieux…

-Et diablement emmerdant, termina-t-elle à sa place.

-C'est pour ça que vous acceptez de passer une nuit blanche en ma compagnie, non ? sourit-il, aussi charmeur que triomphant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Maintenant que nous sommes quittes, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? l'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau.

-Il y a un bar ouvert toute la nuit pas loin de l'hôtel, on peut toujours aller y faire un tour et je vous décrirai tous les vices des personnes environnantes, suggéra-t-il.

-Jane, c'est totalement déplacé et ce n'est pas très gentil pour vos cibles.

Il la regarda, peu dupé par son ton moralisateur. Elle soupira, l'air exaspéré, puis son rôle de Teresa Lisbon responsable disparut derrière un sourire malicieux.

-D'accord, mais vous payez, lança-t-elle en prenant la direction du bar.

Jane la regarda s'éloigner un moment, rieur, puis la rejoignit en trottinant.

Si on lui avait dit qu'une simple nuit en compagnie de Lisbon le mènerait dans un bar mal famé juste pour l'impressionner, il aurait ri. Beaucoup. Parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'aller narguer des costauds en groupe, et parce que ça lui ressemblait encore moins de le faire juste pour le plaisir de voir Lisbon rire.

Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il ait soudain un tel besoin de rendre cette nuit agréable ? Quel effet étrange avait-elle sur lui pour qu'il décide de lui ôter toute envie de retourner se coucher ou de l'abandonner de quelque manière que ce soit ?

* * *

A suivre ce week-end. Et si vous voulez laisser votre avis, les reviews m'ont toujours fait carburer. =)

D'ici là, voici un extrait :

_"-C'est _I won't dance_ de Frank Sinatra, lui signala Lisbon._

_-Je reconnais du Frank Sinatra quand j'en entends très chère, sourit Jane._

_-Et vous aimez Frank Sinatra ?_

_-Pas vous ?_

_-Vous vous défilez Jane…_

_-J'aime cette chanson, c'est déjà un demi-aveu, non ?_

_-Vous aimez cette chanson, ça veut dire que vous voulez danser..?"_


	25. Comme un as de pique 2

Helloo-o !

Me voilà pour la fin de la fin. =)

Merci à **janeandteresa, LAurore, leelou09, solealuna, paffi **et** Totallyfan**. =)

**JulietS**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette première partie. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire en fait. Et tu as terriblement raison, attendre pour la saison 4, ça va être long ! (c'est pourquoi je vais passer mon été à écrire, c'est innévitable.) Oh et merci pour la comparaison avec les scénaristes, j'ai bien ri. ^^ Et en effet, j'ai des idées tous les jours, mais heureusement, je ne les écris et publie pas toutes ! ^^ Merci mille fois, j'espère que la suite te plaira. =)

**Enjoy**: Je suis très contente que tu aimes. Très très très contente même. =D C'est bizarre, tu as réussi à citer les passages dont je suis à peu près fière. =) Et oui oui je confirme, c'est lavé avec Mirlaine ! xD Merci un million de fois, j'espère que la suite sera aussi bien. =)

**FewTime**: Je respire ! C'est la première chose que je me suis dite en voyant ta review. ^^ Je la guettais depuis mon jour de poste et plus le temps passait plus je mourais de peur! x) Je suis hyper méga super contente (et c'est une litote) de lire que ça te plait. \o/ En plus tu sembles avoir apprécié ma lecture de l'enfance de Lisbon et c'est un élément que je redoutais un peu comme étant un point de vue trop perso... je respire ! lol J'espère sincèrement que la deuxième partie te plaira aussi mais quoi qu'il en soit: merci. =)

* * *

**Comme un as de pique (2)**

.

Lorsque Lisbon entra dans le bar, plusieurs hommes détournèrent leur attention de leur activité première pour s'intéresser à elle, tous plus ou moins appréciateurs de cette compagnie féminine en plus. Cependant lorsque Jane entra juste derrière elle et posa une main dans son dos pour la diriger vers une table un peu en retrait, il reçut –à l'inverse de Lisbon– des regards envieux voire parfois meurtriers. Il déglutit légèrement en voyant que la plupart avait une arme potentielle à portée de main et s'assit sur la banquette à côté de la brunette.

-On dirait que vous avez déjà des fans Jane, s'amusa Lisbon dans un sourire provocateur.

-Ah ah, vous avez votre arme au moins ?

-Laissée à l'hôtel, mais j'ai ma plaque, ça devrait les dissuader de venir me chercher.

-Et moi j'ai quoi ?

-Je vous protègerai, le taquina-t-elle d'un air clairement moqueur.

Il lui adressa un regard noir et elle rit avant de se relever pour aller chercher un café et une tasse de thé.

Le barman la regarda de travers mais partit dans l'arrière boutique à la recherche d'un potentiel sachet de thé. Lisbon accueillit avec soulagement le café que la serveuse lui prépara en attendant le retour du barman. Elle commençait à sentir la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez mais elle aimait bien la compagnie de Jane. Quitte à dormir peu et mal, autant ne pas dormir du tout et passer un agréable moment avec Jane, c'était assez rare pour qu'elle savoure.

Elle revint à la table où Jane l'attendait avec les deux tasses et les posa avant de s'asseoir, puis elle sortit un bout de papier qu'elle fit glisser vers lui.

-L'addition est pour vous, lui rappela-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Ils ont trouvé du thé ? s'étonna-t-il en humant le contenu de sa tasse.

-J'ai supervisé la préparation moi-même, ça a fait grimper la note mais au moins vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a pas tenté de vous empoisonner.

-Vous êtes redoutable en affaires, rappelez-moi de ne pas vous inviter à dîner, répliqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Elle haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire puis but elle-même un peu de café. Elle posa sa tasse vers le milieu de la table, sur un rond qu'un verre humide avait fait sur le bois, le décolorant. Elle se trouva un peu enfantine alors elle retira sa main sous le regard amusé de Jane, laissant la tasse où elle était.

-Alors ? s'enquit-elle pour meubler le silence.

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous me faîtes le portrait des saoulons du bar ? On est venu pour ça, vous vous souvenez ?

-Attendez qu'une autre chanson débute, je ne veux pas qu'ils m'entendent pendant le lapse de temps où il n'y aura plus de musique pour couvrir ce que je dis.

-Trouillard, se moqua-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un coup d'œil exaspéré et un peu blessé mais elle ne retira pas son sourire pour autant et le défia du regard. Il se réjouit de cette étincelle vive et joyeuse au fond de ses yeux, elle s'amusait avec lui, et pas seulement du plaisir de sa compagnie, il en était sûr. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cette étincelle lui plaisait, peut-être même un peu trop, mais il n'aurait su l'affirmer.

Une chanson s'arrêta pour qu'une autre commence, dans le coin à droite, des gros bras jouaient au billard. Devant eux, les plus amochés par l'alcool se cramponnaient au bar comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord. Certains pleuraient, certains chantaient avec la chanson et certains mêmes dansaient avec un ami en éclatant de rire bêtement. Le coin à gauche, près de la sortie, était occupé par quelques rares clients qui parlaient furtivement, comme s'ils avaient tout à cacher.

-A la recherche d'une cible ? murmura la voix de Lisbon, un peu trop proche à son goût.

Il se tourna et se trouva presque nez à nez avec elle. Pas une once de trouble ne parut sur son visage alors même qu'il sentait son cœur rater un battement et sa respiration demander à devenir erratique. Il détourna le regard et feint de chercher quelqu'un dans la salle, le temps de reprendre le contrôle. Il était habitué à ce que Lisbon le trouble, mais elle ne l'avait jamais troublé sur le plan physique. Ça aussi c'était nouveau.

-Lui, souffla-t-il en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction d'un homme assis au bar.

-Lequel ?

-Brun, chapeau de cow-boy, la quarantaine, pas très grand, il tient à peine sur sa chaise, il a six verres à téquila vides devant lui et il s'en envoie un autre.

-Ça y est je le vois, confirma-t-elle. Votre verdict ?

-Il vient de signer les papiers du divorce et tente d'oublier sa solitude.

-Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il fait sans arrêt tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire entre chaque verre et il refuse d'avoir affaire à la serveuse. Rejet des femmes et culpabilité.

-De là à parler de divorce…

-Il y a des papiers qui dépassent de sa poche arrière de jean.

-Et ?

-Et il y a le symbole de la justice dans un coin. Vu le nombre de verres, je dirai qu'il a lâchement accepté que ça se fasse à l'amiable. Fraîchement divorcé, se sent coupable de sa lâcheté et tente d'oublier dans l'alcool.

-Typiquement masculin, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Il rit légèrement et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

-Choisissez, dit-il finalement.

-Choisir quoi ? s'enquit-elle, déroutée.

-Celui que vous voulez me voir analyser.

-Oh… La serveuse.

-La serveuse ? répéta-t-il, apparemment déçu.

-La serveuse, confirma-t-elle. C'est trop haut pour vous ?

-Non, trop facile.

-Voyez-vous ça ?

-Elle a un enfant en bas âge, n'est pas mariée, célibataire, très proche de sa mère, déteste son job mais il paye les factures malgré la paye minable. Elle a sûrement arrêté la fac trop tôt parce qu'elle était enceinte et c'est ce qui l'amène tristement dans ce bar miteux à travailler comme une forcenée pour que l'enfant ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Mais ne nous leurrons pas, l'enfant fera sûrement les mêmes erreurs.

Lisbon le dévisagea, estomaquée, puis regarda la serveuse avant de revenir à Jane puis de retourner à la serveuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Vraiment ? parvint-elle à articuler. Mais comment ?

-Elle a des tâches de feutre sur son tablier à la hauteur des cuisses, seul un enfant en bas âge peut faire ça. Et comme les tâches sont sur son tablier de travail, j'en déduis qu'elle est seule et qu'elle l'emmène parfois avec elle ici quand sa mère ne le garde pas. Je pense que le parent proche est sa mère parce que cette jeune femme porte des vêtements de la dernière mode plutôt fleuris, ça ressemble aux vêtements qu'une maman refilerait à sa fille fauchée dans son immense bonté.

-Et pour la fac et la paye ?

-Franchement, vous croyez qu'un bar aussi miteux peut payer une serveuse comme il faut ?

-Un point pour vous, reconnut-elle.

-Elle est jeune, elle doit avoir la vingtaine, pas plus de vingt-quatre ans, elle a dû avoir un enfant alors qu'elle était trop jeune et arrêter ses études. Dans ces cas-là on se tourne vers n'importe quel emploi, et la voici cette nuit à supporter les railleries de saoulons une fois encore.

-Amer constat, soupira-t-elle, soudain moins amusée.

-A vous d'essayer, sourit-il.

Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

-Pardon ?

-A vous de deviner la vie de quelqu'un dans ce bar.

-Je n'ai pas votre sens de l'observation Jane, protesta-t-elle.

-Essayez toujours, insista-t-il en s'approchant presque imperceptiblement d'elle.

Elle l'observa longuement, comme figée sur place, puis détourna le regard, troublée.

-Très bien, accepta-t-elle finalement. Avec qui voulez-vous que je me ridiculise ?

-Je suis sûr que vous ferez ça très bien. Essayez avec l'homme assis pas loin de nous en face de sa compagne.

-Ce n'est pas sa compagne, répondit-elle machinalement.

Jane sourit en observant Lisbon sonder du regard le couple. Il avait vu la brune épier le couple depuis un petit moment et il se doutait qu'elle avait elle aussi vite compris qu'ils n'avaient rien d'un couple officiel.

-Il porte une alliance, elle n'en porte pas, se justifia-t-elle. Et il regarde toujours autour de lui avant de faire un geste significatif envers elle, donc il est nerveux. Couple adultère, conclut-elle.

-Je suis impressionné, sourit-il lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Vous pourriez être flic…

-Très drôle, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment insu…

-J'aime bien cette chanson, la coupa-t-il pour éviter d'en revenir à leurs luttes habituelles. Ce n'est pas celle que Rigsby nous a fait écouter trois fois dans la voiture ?

Lisbon prêta attention à la musique puis sourit.

_._

_I won't dance, don't ask me.  
__I won't dance, madam with you.  
__My heart won't let my feet do things that they want to do.  
__You know what? You're lovely. (1)_

_._

-C'est _I won't dance_ de Frank Sinatra.

-Je reconnais du Frank Sinatra quand j'en entends très chère, sourit-il.

-Et vous aimez Frank Sinatra ?

-Pas vous ?

-Vous vous défilez Jane…

-J'aime cette chanson, c'est déjà un demi-aveu, non ?

-Vous aimez cette chanson, ça veut dire que vous voulez danser..?

Le même sourire illumina leurs visages et Lisbon roula des yeux lorsque Jane fit signe que non en prenant un air offusqué.

-Moi ? Danser avec vous Lisbon ? Hors de question.

-Vous n'avez qu'à prétendre que je suis la fille de la voyante qui vous apprenait les étoiles…

Il ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment..? demanda-t-il, choqué.

-Oh pitié Jane, vous êtes d'une intelligence hors norme et vous ne retenez pas trois malheureuses étoiles ? Seule une distraction féminine peut avoir fait cet effet. Vous feigniez de vous intéresser aux étoiles pour la fille, avouez.

-Je suis outré que vous puissiez penser de telles choses de moi, se défendit-il.

-La chanson va se terminer et vous n'aurez pas trouvé le courage de m'inviter… Dommage.

Il fronça les sourcils puis un léger rire lui échappa et il se leva, soudain brave. Il fendit la foule de gros bras et demanda quelque chose au barman avant de revenir se planter devant Lisbon. Il lui tendit la main alors que la chanson recommençait au début.

Lisbon éclata de rire et prit sa main pour le suivre sur la piste de danse. Ils furent observés mais n'y prêtèrent pas beaucoup attention, bien trop occupés à s'amuser en réinventant la danse si possible.

_._

_I won't dance, why should I?  
__I won't dance, how could I?  
__I won't dance, merci beaucoup.  
__I know that music leads the way to romance._  
_So if I hold you in my arms… __I won't dance. (2)_

_._

Bien vite et bien malgré eux, ils attirèrent quelques couples sur la piste de danse. Le barman se sentit obligé de faire suivre l'enthousiasme de _I won't dance_ par un slow et Lisbon se figea. Jane attrapa le bras de sa cavalière pour regarder la montre qu'elle avait au poignet.

-Il est quatre heures et demie, annonça-t-il. Ce n'est définitivement plus l'heure de s'embarrasser des conventions.

-Une danse d'accord, mais deux…

-Vous en avez accordé trois à Cho, avança-t-il.

Elle redressa la tête et vit qu'il levait une main vers elle. Elle eut un geste de recul et il pencha la tête sur le côté, à moitié blessé, mais plutôt amusé. Elle soupira mais céda avant de prendre sa main. Il la fit revenir vers lui pour l'approcher, posant une main dans son dos et emprisonnant de l'autre sa main à elle.

-Je suis un si mauvais danseur que ça ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

-Vous avez peur de moi alors ?

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé mais il y répondit par un sourire et la força à revenir contre lui.

-Finalement nous aurons dansé, souffla-t-il.

-Si vous dansez juste parce que je vous ai fait une réflexion…

-Vous voyez le mal partout Lisbon, sourit-il. Et si je n'avais pas dansé avec vous plus tôt dans la soirée parce que le courage m'a manqué ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Peut-être que j'avais peur que vous me disiez non ?

Elle roula des yeux avant de reposer son menton sur son épaule. Il sourit et la détacha de lui pour la faire basculer en arrière. Surprise, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour se redresser et lorsqu'il la remit sur pieds, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'aurai été idiote de dire non, conclut-elle avec des vestiges de rire.

-Je trouve aussi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Donc vous êtes un idiot, vous auriez dû m'inviter à danser.

-Et louper une occasion de me faire désirer ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Vous êtes un emmerdeur de la pire espèce, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

-Je suis charmé par votre langage. Vous parlez à tous les hommes comme ça ?

-Juste ceux que je veux évincer, lui confia-t-elle sur un magnifique ton ironique.

Il rit et tourna en la soulevant légèrement. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, ce qu'il nota mentalement.

-Vous voulez m'évincer _Teresa_ ?

-Pas le moins du monde, _Patrick_.

-Je vois que nous jouons avec les mêmes cartes, sourit-il en s'écartant légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Il eut du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main de Lisbon glisser de sa nuque vers son torse. Elle sourit et continua son chemin vers son abdomen. Elle le sentit se raidir et il arrêta la danse sans pour autant la lâcher. La malice qu'il lut sur son visage renforça sa déroute et il n'aurait su dire s'il fut vraiment soulagé lorsque finalement la main de la brune quitta son contact. Elle agita la carte de l'as de cœur devant ses yeux et attendit qu'il la prenne. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille et y souffla, comme un secret :

-Nous ne jouerons jamais avec les mêmes cartes.

Les accents de promesse lui arrachèrent un frisson et il put même saisir son parfum. Mais tout ne fut que furtif, elle avait déjà tourné les talons vers la sortie. Arrivée devant la porte, elle lui fit un signe de la tête et il sortit de sa rêverie dangereuse pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Il trouva quelques billets dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la serveuse.

-Essayez les cours par correspondance, glissa-t-il à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit après avoir pris les billets.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de bafouiller quelque chose mais Jane disparaissait déjà de sa vue, rejoignant la troublante brune qui l'attendait patiemment à la porte.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ? s'enquit Lisbon lorsqu'ils furent sortis de l'établissement.

-Aucune idée, avoua-t-il.

-Vous n'aviez pas d'autres idées en tête lorsque vous avez suggéré ce bar ?

-Je comptais vous séduire dans le bar, ça a monopolisé toute mon attention.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, un air de défi au fond des yeux, puis deux sourires se dessinèrent dans leur nuit. Lisbon croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre le lampadaire à côté d'elle.

-Ce fut un échec, je ne me sens pas séduite.

-Menteuse, vous m'avez offert votre cœur.

-Je vous ai tendu une carte sortie de votre jeu, il n'y a rien de symbolique là-dessous.

-Vous fendez mon as de pique, ironisa-t-il en tendant une main vers sa joue pour y faire apparaître la carte invoquée.

Il déchira l'as de pique pour illustrer son propos et rangea les morceaux dans sa poche de veste sous les yeux rieurs de la jeune femme.

-Je ne vous voyais pas avec un cœur, l'as de pique vous va mieux, ironisa-t-elle.

-Cruelle.

-Je vous ai vexé ?

-Il me reste votre cœur Lisbon, argua-t-il en faisant sortir la carte de nulle part.

Il passa la carte devant ses yeux comme pour la narguer et elle tenta de l'attraper mais il la fit disparaître aussitôt.

-Votre cœur m'appartient, j'en fais ce que je veux, s'amusa-t-il, charmeur.

-N'importe quoi, s'exaspéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je rentre à l'hôtel.

Elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel, vite suivi par son compagnon d'insomnie.

-Vous avez peur de vous attacher ? Je prendrai soin de votre cœur vous savez ?

-Jane, vous me fatiguez…

-Vous devriez dormir, il est tard.

-Non, il est _tôt_, rectifia-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez prendre mon lit pour les quelques heures de sommeil qui restent, suggéra-t-il.

-Et vous ferez quoi ?

-J'errerai telle une pauvre âme dans l'hôtel, attendant le jour telle une malédiction, dramatisa-t-il en jouant machinalement avec l'as de cœur.

Elle lui prit la carte des mains alors qu'il était trop pensif pour le remarquer et l'observa un moment.

-Je m'en voudrai de vous laisser seul après…

Elle chercha ses mots puis, rougissant légèrement, elle choisit de ne pas finir sa phrase. Jane sourit et reprit l'as de cœur des mains de la brune.

-Merci, souffla-t-il finalement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir tenu compagnie, et m'avoir offert une occasion de vous inviter à danser aussi. Je regrettais de ne pas vous avoir demandé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il doit forcément y avoir un « pourquoi » ?

Elle acquiesça en s'arrêtant devant la porte de l'hôtel. Il haussa les épaules en fuyant son regard. Elle comprit qu'il cherchait quelque chose pour détourner le sujet et décida de lui faciliter la tâche. Au final, c'était sûrement mieux de ne pas savoir tout ce que Jane avait dans la tête la concernant.

-Vous avez pris une chambre plus chère, elle est bien ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus léger.

-Vous voulez la visiter ? suggéra-t-il.

-Au point où j'en suis, sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour et lui indiqua la porte pour la faire passer devant lui. Il utilisa l'inattention momentanée de la jeune femme pour se passer une main dans les cheveux, comme pour évacuer le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui.

Il savait par avance que cette nuit le hanterait encore et encore, comme un ciel étoilé bien à lui, immortellement hors de portée.

* * *

Lisbon fit le tour de sa chambre en plaisantant sur sa prétendue arrogance. La chambre était plus agréable que celle qu'elle avait tenté de partager avec VanPelt, et il y avait une meilleure vue.

Jane la regarda arpenter la pièce sans rien dire, appuyé contre la porte, puis se décida à la rejoindre lorsqu'elle sortit sur le balcon qui donnait sur les montagnes du désert au loin. Le ciel dégagé permettait de les discerner loin devant eux. Avant de sortir, il éteignit la lumière de la chambre pour ne pas y faire entrer des insectes, puis il s'appuya sur la rambarde au coude à coude avec elle.

-Si vous aviez des insomnies plus souvent à l'avenir, ça m'arrangerait, dit-il finalement.

-Soit vous avez pris goût à ma compagnie soit vous êtes vraiment désespéré, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Il doit y avoir des deux…

Elle lui donna un coup de coude et il rit avant de tourner la tête vers elle pour l'observer.

-Si l'équipe…

-Non, coupa-t-elle immédiatement. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. C'est mieux comme ça.

-C'était un « si » Lisbon.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de « si », trancha-t-elle. Vous n'arriviez pas à dormir et moi non plus, nous nous sommes tenus compagnie, fin de l'histoire.

Il se décolla de la rambarde et rentra sans rien dire. Lisbon se maudit et le suivit.

-Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai passé une très bonne nuit en votre compagnie, mais nous avons dépassé le professionnel à l'instant même où nous avons quitté cet hôtel… Et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cette idée.

-Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle. Mais officiellement, ce n'est _vraiment_ _pas_ une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous vous servez de votre travail pour dresser des barrières ?

Elle sentit la douleur s'emparer furtivement d'elle et la transforma en colère aussitôt –réflexe d'autodéfense.

-Vous êtes vraiment obligé de tout compliquer Jane ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que cette carte stupide est symbolique ? Que j'ai apprécié chaque seconde ? Que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes un poison qui s'insinue par tous les pores de ma peau ?

-Lisbon…

Il s'approcha non sans hésitation puis posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis fatiguée Jane, coupa-t-elle en détournant le regard.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en abandonnant le sujet délicat avec soulagement. Prenez mon lit.

Il lui rendit les choses plus faciles en prenant la direction de la salle de bain où il s'enferma.

Lisbon resta un moment immobile, incertaine quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis elle se débarrassa de son gilet et de son jean avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux pour chercher le sommeil, chassant la fin de leur nuit pour retrouver la félicité de tout le reste. Faire disparaître le trouble et le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur lui fut cependant impossible.

Cette nuit était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction.

* * *

Jane resta un moment assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait enlevé sa veste et son veston, avec la première idée de prendre une douche. Mais il était resté assis sans bouger, le regard vide, incapable de prendre une décision, incapable de retourner dans la chambre pour tout changer, pour faire de cette nuit une éternité.

Renonçant à se tourmenter plus, il sortit silencieusement de la salle de bain et vit que Lisbon s'était endormie. Il s'approcha pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'en était rien, elle dormait à poing fermé. Il esquissa un vague sourire empreint de regret, un peu comme s'il prenait conscience qu'il avait perdu sa dernière chance. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et l'observa dormir.

Longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui alors qu'il calquait sa respiration sur celle de Lisbon. Il pesa le pour et le contre puis se leva pour faire le tour du lit et s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il resta crispé au bord du lit, à deux doigts de tomber. Et finalement l'envie de dormir était passée, chassée par son besoin de rester concentré pour ne rien faire de stupide. Il était un homme après tout, pas vrai ?

-Détendez-vous Jane, soupira soudain la voix endormie de Lisbon.

Elle bougea pour se tourner vers lui et lui adressa un sourire lourd de sommeil.

-Je ne vais pas vous manger si vous dormez avec moi, insista-t-elle. Je survivrai et vous aussi.

-Juste cette nuit ? suggéra-t-il.

Elle acquiesça pour le rassurer et ferma les yeux avant de lui tourner le dos à nouveau. Apaisé, Jane se glissa sous les couvertures et s'installa plus confortablement. Il écouta la respiration de Lisbon se faire de plus en plus profonde, signe qu'elle s'endormait. Et il finit par s'endormir au son de ce souffle, à côté de la seule personne au monde capable d'avoir un effet si positif sur son esprit. Personne qui venait de lui offrir la nuit la plus inoubliable qu'il ait vécu depuis des années d'errance. Là où il voyageait seul au cœur de la nuit, ils avaient été deux, et il n'oublierait jamais la douceur du trouble… encore moins son parfum.

* * *

Lisbon fut réveillée après deux petites heures de sommeil par son téléphone portable qui vibrait dans sa poche de jean non loin pour la réveiller. Elle soupira mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, pour la simple et bonne raison que Jane l'en empêchait. Elle se surprit à rouler des yeux en constatant qu'il avait changé de position dans son sommeil et l'avait choisie pour oreiller. Son souffle dans son cou la chatouillait légèrement mais après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Le contact était même doux, mais jamais elle ne le lui avouerait. La nuit prenait fin.

Elle sentit quelque chose la gêner au niveau de ses côtes et glissa sa main entre eux. Elle comprit que ça venait de la poche de la chemise de Jane et la forme lui indiqua ce que c'était. Elle sourit et lui subtilisa la carte de l'as de cœur. Elle se demanda furtivement où était passé le symbolique as de pique. Elle observa la carte entre ses doigts un moment puis soupira en entendant son téléphone la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle frôla les boucles blondes de Jane du bout des doigts puis réussit à s'extirper de son étreinte. Il grogna légèrement puis papillonna des yeux alors qu'elle finissait d'enfiler son jean.

-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre d'hôtel avant que VanPelt ne soit trop réveillée, annonça-t-elle. Elle pourrait se poser des questions indiscrètes.

Jane acquiesça tout en s'étirant. Il dissimula un bâillement puis se rallongea confortablement. Lisbon hésita après avoir remis ses chaussures, à mi-chemin entre le lit et la porte. Finalement elle revint sur ses pas et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Vous allez me dire quelque chose qui ressemble à un « oubliez tout », je me trompe ? déplora-t-il.

Elle fit signe que non en souriant et lui tendit l'as de cœur.

-C'est à vous, souffla-t-elle. Veillez sur elle, vous avez tendance à la perdre.

Il fit aller son regard de la carte à Lisbon puis, pris d'une impulsion, il se redressa, posa une main sur sa joue droite avant d'embrasser sa joue gauche un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle sourit doucement et il s'écarta, attrapant la carte au passage.

-Je veillerai sur elle, murmura-t-il.

-Tant mieux.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire puis se leva et quitta la chambre. Jane s'allongea dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelques minutes de nuit encore enfouies dans les draps. Il s'accrocha à chaque souvenir, chaque vestige de cette nuit, la leur. Il refusa encore quelques minutes l'arrivée du jour, la fin de la nuit, la fin du rêve.

* * *

Plus tard, dans le SUV qui les menait au bureau d'enquête, VanPelt et Rigsby se firent discrètement la remarque qu'à l'arrière, Lisbon s'était endormie contre l'épaule de Jane. La scène devint encore plus intéressante lorsque Jane, tout à fait conscient, posa sa tête sur celle de la brune pour s'y endormir lui aussi. Les deux agents sourirent d'un air entendu avant de demander l'avis de Cho dans un murmure.

L'asiatique répondit énigmatiquement que c'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on fait le mur en pleine nuit. Puis, voyant qu'ils arrivaient à destination, il ferma son livre après avoir marqué la page à l'aide d'un as de pique. Si on y regardait de plus près, les morceaux avaient été réparés avec soin.

**Fin.**

* * *

1 : Je ne danserai pas, ne me demandez pas.  
Je ne danserai pas, avec vous madame.  
Mon cœur ne laissera pas mes pieds faire les choses qu'ils doivent faire.  
Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes charmante.

2: Je ne danserai pas, pourquoi le devrai-je?  
Je ne danserai pas, comment le pourrai-je?  
Je ne danserai pas, merci beaucoup.  
Je sais que la musique est le chemin de la romance.  
Alors si je vous tiens dans mes bras… Je ne danserai pas.

* * *

Verdict de cette dernière histoire ? Loin de moi l'idée de faire du sentimentalisme, mais vu que c'est la dernière histoire de cette série d'OS, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez hein ? =D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation, et puis, peut-être nous reverrons-nous sur une fiction ou bien au détour d'un OS lorsque je reviendrai aux OS. =)

_**Merci !**_


End file.
